Brand New Day
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Bonnie lost most of her family as a child and was adopted by an abusive couple. Years later, things have only gotten worse for her. No one knows her secret. Will she get away before it's too late? Can the Salvatores see through her pain? Eventual Bonnie/Damon/Stefan.
1. Brand New Day

**Author's Note: Hey all, so… I know that I have a few unfinished fics and I've been working on them, I'm just a bit stuck. I've been hooked on this idea for a long while, so… here goes nothing. Enjoy and be kind. Or don't. Lol. Eventual Bonnie/Stefan/Damon.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "Brand New Day" by Ryan Star (Lie To Me theme song)**

**Chapter One:**

_~*.*~  
__I stayed in one place for too long,  
__Gotta get on the run again.  
__I saw the one thing that I want…  
__Hell bent, get out of bed_

_I'm throwing rocks at your window;  
__You're tying the bed-sheets together.  
__They say we're dreaming too big,  
__I say this town's too small._

_Dream; send me a sign.  
__Turn back the clock; give me some time.  
__I need to break out and make a new name.  
__Let's open our eyes to a brand new day.  
__It's a brand new day.  
__~*.*~_

I can't believe it's Friday already. I'll be trapped here in the house for an entire weekend. It's sad that school and work is my only solace. I'm saving for the day that I can leave this place. There are too many bad memories in this town. There's just something about this house that's toxic. It's beyond the adoptive parentals. It's just everything.

My dad and my grandfather died in this town. My mother abandoned me in this town. It really is a long story now that I think about it.

My mom left me and my dad when I was young. Not long after she left, my father passed away. It was a hard time. I was convinced that my life couldn't get worse. I'd been seeing a lot of my grandmother but my granddad had a stroke. It was a dismal blur of death and depression. Because of the death of my grandfather, a judge saw Grams unfit to take custody of me.

I got put into foster care. I got bounced around for a little while but it didn't take long for a couple to snatch me up. They seemed nice enough. But, that's how it always starts out, isn't it? They seem nice, they say the right things, they provide for you, they get you roped in and everything goes straight to hell.

I think I had only been there for a month when it started. I was in the bathroom getting out of the bath when David walked in. He said he needed to check on me and it was an accident, but it didn't stop happening. When I finally had the nerve to tell Sharon about it, she told me that I was being paranoid and he was just being cautious like any good father should.

I dropped a glass a few days later and it shattered. It went everywhere. Sharon had a field day. She was livid. I had seen her upset before, but this was a whole different ball game. She looked murderous. I didn't even see her hand until I felt the sting. I froze with shock. She told me that I needed to be careful and to clean up the mess. She hated a mess. She never apologized, but they never do.

Ever since that day, it escaladed. David likes to cop a feel whenever he gets the chance. I'm honestly surprised that he's never taken it farther than he has. I think part of him knows that it's wrong.

It's twisted. In some ways, they act like hardcore parents, no matter who's around. When it comes to school, nothing less than perfection is acceptable. Sharon loves hearing about the guys at school. I think she misses her youth, so she clings to mine. She tries to mosey her way into my life as much as possible. She tries to be my friend. It's like dealing with a bomb. I never know when she'll go off or what will set her off. I didn't want to try on clothes with her while she was shopping so she cracked my rib.

My life isn't something I'd wish on anybody. I haven't seen my grandmother in so long. I can't remember the last time I saw her. They used to allow visits but that changed after the first few years I was with them. I was theirs. They made damned sure I knew it.

One thing they didn't take was my name. I kept my name, last name and all. That was Grams' only request. She fought tooth and nail for it. They hate that I look like her. It's like a constant reminder that I'm not completely theirs. I relish in it.

"Bonnie! Your breakfast is getting cold! Your mother wants to talk to you!" David yelled. I sighed. My shower wasn't over fast enough. I've mastered three minute showers, shaving and all. I threw on my clothes, finished taking care of my hygiene and booked it downstairs.

"Morning," I grumbled. He smirked, trying to rape my body through my clothes with his eyes.

"Bonnie, I wanted to ask if you had any plans this weekend." Sharon asked. I shrugged.

"Just work, nothing important. I might grab coffee with Caroline, if it's alright." I looked at her, avoiding her eyes. Sharon beamed.

"Of course, you know I love Caroline. I think it's great you've made a friend. I do wish you would mingle with some of the boys your age. You're so pretty. When I was your age, I had to beat the boys off with a stick." She looked content, lost in a memory. Sharon is young, especially for a mother. She's in her early thirties. She's gorgeous, blonde hair, perfect smile. Caroline is her wet dream.

"I talk to guys; I just keep it platonic. I'm not good with people like you are."

"You'll get there someday. Just give it time. It'll rub off on you, I'm sure." Sharon bustled around the kitchen, getting everyone something to drink. It's like living with the Stepford housewives… meets an episode of rampaging psychopath.

"Liz wants me to file tomorrow morning and I have a double shift tomorrow afternoon at the grill. I'm taking Jeremy's shift. He wants to take Vicki somewhere special for her birthday."

"He's still with Vicki, huh? She's a pretty one." David added in. He's so gross. Not physically. Physically, he's built like a god. His arms would make any other woman salivate. He has short brown hair and soft brown eyes to boot. He doesn't do too much of the hitting. He just eggs on Sharon. He's always feeling on me. They complete each other sick, fucked-up puzzle. I couldn't understand it if I tried.

"You should make more of an effort, Bonnie. You would get a date if you put some effort into your appearance. I can give you a makeover this weekend, if you want." She looked at me, hopefully. I shrugged, meekly.

"I don't know if I'll have time this weekend. I'm working for most of it." I started eating my food. She didn't like it when things went to waste. My food went flying out of my hand.

"Why do you always have to fight me?!" She screamed. I clamped my mouth shut. Arguing just makes things worse and drags it out longer. She pushed me out of my chair.

Never fight back. Sometimes that's the only thing that keeps you alive.

She pulled me up by my hair. I was careful not to wince. She brought her knee into my stomach and let me go. I doubled over on the floor.

"All I try to do is help you like any mother would and you just push me away. It hurts me when you spit in my face, Bonnie!" She screeched. David pulled me up and held me in place. She slammed her fist into my shoulder. "You're going to let me help you, Bonnie. Do you understand?" She asked in a dangerously low voice. I nodded. "Good, now finished your juice while I clean up this mess. I can't have you late for school now, can I?"

"Thank you Sharon." I told her quietly. She smiled and started cleaning.

"Why do you have to go and fight with her this early in the morning? We were having a perfectly good start. You know better than that Bonnie. I want to speak to upstairs. Go on. Finish your juice first." David said. I nodded and gulped down my juice. Shit. Double shit. I don't want to know what he's going to do.

Show no fear.

I took the stairs one at a time. I still have an hour before I have to leave for school. He can do so much in an hour. I hate this. They're always so careful not to leave visible marks. Sometimes I really, _really, _hate them for being smart.

I got to my room and sat on my bed. He came in and shut my door. He licked his lips and pulled me to my feet. He cupped my face and started pressing kisses on my jaw. He made his way to my neck.

"Take off your shirt; let me see what's hurting." This is something that started somewhat recently. David's been obsessed with "taking care of me" after Sharon beats me. He's a doctor. He tries to kiss away my injuries before he does something to treat them. He's always so gentle with his affection. I think that's what scares me the most. There's no doubt that he really does love me. It's just so misplaced and wrong on so many levels. He's always so careful with me and it always makes me hate myself just a little bit more. I'm numb to it now. I'm numb to all of it.

"My shoulder and my ribs."

"Oh, Bonnie. You need to be more careful." He kissed my shoulder and laid me on my bed. He took of my jeans, expertly.

I wonder what Sharon's thinking about. She has to know this is happening. I told her he would feel on me when I was younger. I was so naïve back then.

"I know. I'm sorry." I whispered. He took off my underwear and started his version of massage therapy.

~*.*~

"Earth to Bonnie, hello?" Caroline waved a hand in front of my face. I jumped a little bit.

"I'm sorry Care; I'm just tired. I didn't mean to space out on you." I gave her a small smile. She laughed.

"It's no big. Do you want to get pizza before your shift? You have to be at the Grill anyway and Matt needs a way to get some 'man-bonding' with the new guy and Tyler." Caroline pleaded. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not. We just need to stop by my place so I can grab my work clothes first. Okay?"

"Yay. I knew you'd see the light." Caroline beamed. She started rattling on about how she was happy she wasn't dating anyone. Matt and Tyler both have eyes for her. Personally, I think it's just a matter of time before she and Tyler end up together. They'd be awesome for each other.

~*.*~

"Sharon! Are you home?" I called out. Caroline and I walked into the living room. Sharon popped her head of the kitchen, beaming.

"Bonnie, how was school?" She asked.

"It was good. I wanted to ask if it was okay to get pizza with Caroline and the guys." I asked, looking hopeful.

"Stefan Salvatore is gonna be there. He's five shades of hot and I think he and Bonnie would totally hit it off." Caroline added. She knows her weakness. Boys. It's always been boys.

"Oh Bonnie-bee, I'm so glad you're taking my advice. You don't know how much that means to me. Of course it's okay. Just don't work too hard. I worry about you. Make sure you wear that lip gloss I got for you. He won't be able to resist it." Sharon sang. I nodded and bolted upstairs with Caroline on my heels. Caroline has never asked, but I think she suspects something. No matter how hard they try, Sharon and David aren't completely picture-perfect.

~*.*~

"Hey Bonnie, I'm glad you came." Stefan smiled at me. I blushed.

"I just couldn't resist. Food is always my weakness."

"And here I thought it was the company that would entice you. I'm hurt." Stefan teased.

"You'll live." I told him.

"I'll try." He ate a bit of pizza. We made conversation. Sometimes I forget how much I enjoy company. It's nice having everyone around. It's like things are perfect – for once. It ended too soon. But, then again, it always does.

"Bonnie," Stefan said as I got up from the table. I raised my eyebrows. "Can I have your number? I was going to text you earlier, and see if you were coming and I realized I didn't have it." I nodded and put it in his phone. "Smile," he took my picture. I chuckled and took his picture with his information.

I floated on cloud 9 for most of the night. I drove home in a content silence. I was surprised when Sharon was waiting up for me at home. Normally she's asleep.

"How did tonight go? Tell me everything." She gushed. I beamed. It's so hard not to accept her affection when it's offered. It's warped, but I love making her happy.

"It was awesome. Stefan asked for my number." I told her. She looked wide-eyed but smiled.

"See, I knew you could do it." She grinned. I nodded. "We'll get up early tomorrow so I can give you your make-over before work. Okay? How does that sound?" She asked. I hesitated. "Is my help not good enough?" She asked, getting angry.

"It's not that. I swear. I just have to be at the station at seven tomorrow morning and I know how much you like sleeping in on the weekend." I rambled, hurriedly. She backhanded me. Shit, that's gonna leave a mark.

"What did I tell you earlier?! You never listen! Let me help you!" She yelled, punching my sides as she went.

"Okay. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What time in the morning?" I asked, trying not to whimper. She stood up and gave me an eerie smile.

"I'll wake you up at five-thirty. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect. Thank you." I told her, watching to see if she'd do anything else. She walked away and I stood up.

"Oh, I think David is waiting for you in your bedroom. Go take care of your father, Bonnie. It's your job to keep him happy. You'll have to do the same for your husband someday. You may as well start now. Nothing's free Bonnie. Nothing." She went upstairs. I stared after her. My pocket buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket. It's Stefan.

"Hello?" I asked, quietly.

"Hey beautiful, I just wanted to hear your voice. I was thinking about you." Stefan said. It took everything in my body not to cry.

"It's really nice to hear yours right now."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just been a long night. You know?"

"I understand completely. I wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me next week." He sounded almost nervous.

"Like a date?" My voice shook a little bit.

"Think of it as a 'want-to-get-to-know-you-better-friends-non-date' thing. I'll cook for you." He offered. I chuckled.

"Sure, it sounds nice."

"What day is good for you?"

"I have Tuesday off."

"Tuesday it is. I'll see you at school. Sweet dreams, Bonnie."

"Sleep tight, Stefan." I pocketed my phone. At least I have something to look forward to.

_~*.*~  
__I've taken hits like a brawler,  
__But I'm getting back up again.  
__And from the moment I saw her,  
__I was hell bent on heaven sent._

_I'm throwing rocks at your window.  
__We're leaving this place together.  
__They say we're flying too high,  
__We'll get used to looking up._

_Dream; send me a sign.  
__Turn back the clock; give me some time.  
__I need to break out and make a new name.  
__Let's open our eyes to the brand new day.  
__It's a brand new day.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Alright my pretties, I'm trying out a different writing style. Let me know what you think. Love to get your feedback. Please review.**

**Xo Xo **

**Anneryn**


	2. Under The Sheets

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! It was awesome hearing your feedback. Though this is AU, there are still supernatural beings in the fic. Bonnie is just unaware of them right now. Sorry that was unclear before. Just goes to show you shouldn't always right in the middle of the night. -.- Lmao. Anywho, here's another chapter for ya. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "Under The Sheets" by Ellie Goulding**

Chapter Two:

_~*.*~  
__You left a blood stain on the floor.  
__You set your sights on him.  
__You left a handprint on the door.  
__Like all the boys before, like all the boys before_

_This is our luck baby, running out.  
__Our clothes were never off.  
__We still have our roads to run about.  
__Like all the boys before, like all the boys before._

_I've seen you in a fight – you lost.  
__I've seen you in a fight._

_We're under the sheets and you're killing me.  
__In our house made of paper, your words all over me.  
__We're under the sheets and you're killing me.  
__~*.*~_

God, I'm sore. The side of my face is hurting. I don't have to look in the mirror to know that she left me a bruise as a reminder of last night. She knows better than that. She got angry enough. It's a bitch to cover. Good thing she's dead set on giving me a "makeover". Sharon will be in here any minute to wake me up. At least I don't have to worry about David this morning. There isn't time.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," Sharon sang. I sat up and looked at her. "Why don't you hop into the shower and I'll set things up in here? David will bring you some coffee."

"He's awake?" I asked, getting out of bed. She nodded.

"He wanted to see you off. Now, go shower. We're on a time limit."

"Okay." I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I got in the shower and showered as quickly as possible. I started shampooing my hair when I felt hands on my sides. I jumped.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I just thought you might like some help." David whispered. I sighed and dropped my hands. It'll be over soon. I let his hands roam. He pulled me back into his body and started kissing my neck. "I can't wait to see how you look when she's done with you." He whispered, nuzzling my neck. "It'll be hard seeing you with another guy. What did you say his name was?"

"Stefan," I told him, quietly. He nodded.

"As long as you keep me happy, I don't see why you dating would be a problem." He gave me a sly smile.

"Okay." I told him.

"You'll feel better once you have your coffee." He said as he went about cleaning my body. The rest of the shower passed in silence. I'm just thankful that he didn't try to do anything else. I'm still sore from what he did to me last night.

Sometimes, I think about the future and I wonder what the point is. Yeah, I could tell someone what's happening to me. But, I also know that they couldn't take me out of here without proof and by the time I had the proof I'd probably be dead or as good as.

I have college to look forward to. I've been saving up money for as long as I can remember. I have something to fall back on just in case something happens. If living with them has taught me anything, it's to be prepared. You never know what could happen. With my grades, I'm guaranteed a scholarship. They bought me a car. I have the essentials. Even with that, that doesn't change this hell hole.

As soon as I can get out – the better. There are times like these when I wish that I really was a witch like Grams used to tell me I was when I was little. Life would be better with a little bit of magic sometimes.

But life isn't magic, and even if it was, all it would do is complicate things. Maybe Stefan will come by the Grill later. It'd be nice to see a friendly face. It's nice to have a guy take interest in me that isn't supposed to be a father figure. I just… I don't know if I could date. I don't like being touched, by anyone. I keep to myself most of the time. I don't know what he could see in me. Everyone tells me that I'm pretty, but I don't feel it. I haven't felt it in a long time. I feel like a freak. If any guy knew that I was tainted by David, he wouldn't want me. It's like a double edged sword, I lose either way.

Caroline will never know how lucky she is. I mean, her dad left her, sure. And her mom works an insane amount of hours, but she loves her. They care about her and they would never do anything to hurt her. That's something that I will always be envious of. She deserves it. Caroline is the type of person who radiates sunshine. She has a habit of making everything around her just a little bit warmer.

She's my oldest friend, apart from Tyler and Matt. I had another friend a few years back, but she died in a crash with her parents. She was Jeremy's sister, Elena.

It's crazy how much time changes things. People come so far in such a short amount of time.

~*.*~

"I think that should do it. Go ahead, Bonnie-bee. Take a look in the mirror." Sharon sang. Oh God, what has she done to me now? I'm kind of afraid to look. "Go on. I want to see your reaction." She pressed. I nodded and faced my vanity. Well, she certainly made me over. I look like a more "made up" version of myself. She added some waves to my hair. I've been wearing it straight, not really messing with it too much. Mostly she just covered my bruises and played up my eyes. I have to hand it to her, I don't look bad.

"Wow, thank you Sharon." I told her and gave her a soft hug. She beamed.

"You look so beautiful. You remind me of myself when I was your age. I'm sure you'll turn heads today. I can feel it in my bones." She professed. I swear – she views these things as a public service. I still have a while before I have to be at work. Damn. "I picked out some clothes for you to wear. I know you're already dressed, but I figured since you were trying out a new look, you wouldn't mind. That reminds me, I want to take you shopping soon. What days do you have off this week?" She looked hopeful. I bit my lip.

"Okay, thanks. I'll change in a minute. I have Tuesday off and Wednesday I only go in for a couple of hours right after school to stock up and do inventory at the Grill. Oh, Stefan invited me over to dinner last night. He asked if he could cook for me on Tuesday night." I told her. I try to make sure I tell them mostly everything. I've learned that surprises never end well, especially for me.

"Oh, that's so exciting!" She squealed. "Don't worry I'll go shopping today and find you the perfect outfit. I'm so proud of you. You're really growing up to be a beautiful young lady." She squeezed my hand. Maybe this weekend won't be so bad after all. If I can keep her happy, it should be painless. Fighting just isn't worth the pain. After a while, you just don't have any fight left.

I waited for Sharon to leave before changing. She picked out a black, tight-fitting, long-sleeved, v-neck, sweater. I pulled it on with a short, faded, purple skirt. It goes down mid-thigh. It's not something that I would pick out for myself, but it's not awful. I pulled on some low-tops and grabbed my bag.

~*.*~

"You look nice today, Bonnie." Liz commented as I walked into the station.

"Thanks. Sharon decided to give me a make-over this morning."

"She did a great job."

"Thanks. So, what do you have for me today?"

"It's filing mostly, and a bit of organizing. Nothing too heinous." She assured. I nodded.

"Point the way."

~*.*~

Working at the station went by in a blur. It normally does while I'm there, though. I always feel safe and at home there. Things tend to just breeze by. I drove over to the Grill in silence. Hopefully there won't be any jackasses there tonight. I'm not in the mood to kiss ass at work. I like waitressing, but sometimes it's exhausting.

"Hey Bon, I brought you a present." Jeremy greeted.

"Oh yeah? Did you finally get me that pony I've been asking for? Because, let me tell you, I'd be so excited, I'd burst into song." I told him, happily. He shook his head, laughing.

"See, now anything that I give you will just be a disappointment. Maybe I should just give it to someone else." He started to move something behind his back.

"Hey! That's so not fair." I pouted. He handed me a cup of green tea. "Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite? Because you are." I took the tea and sipped it. Caffeine and I don't agree. I have a hard enough time sleeping without it. Therefore, green tea will forever be my godsend.

"You're just saying that because of the tea."

"What can I say? The tea makes me a better person. It's a proven fact. Now, mosey on over, I've got to clock in."

~*.*~

"Alright, can I get your guys anything else with your order?" I asked as I sat their plates down in front of them.

"Only a smile," a blonde guy coaxed. It was impossible not to smile at him after that. Gorgeous blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, and lip ring to boot. "Now everything should be good." He smiled back. I nodded.

"Y'all enjoy your meal." I told them as I took empty glasses from their table. I dropped them off in the kitchen.

"Someone's in a good mood today." Matt nudged me with his butt. I chuckled.

"You know, I am. I don't know why."

"It's nice to see you smiling, Bonnie."

"Right back atcha Matt." I stuck my tongue out at him. "It looks like it's starting to wind down. We've only have a few tables in the past hour."

"Yep, so we can go home soon."

"Good, because I'm beat."

"I bet, you work more than anyone else we go to school with."

"I just like staying busy. I want to be able to afford school, just in case I can't land a scholarship. I want to make something of myself… I just have no idea what yet." I told him. He nodded.

"I get it. Believe me, I get it. Just don't forget about us little people when you become famous, alright?"

"I could never forget you, but deal." We shook on it.

I took refills back out to the guys and made small talk while I checked on them and my other tables. The next hour seemed to whiz by. I got a killer tip from the group of guys along with the hottie's number, and the die work didn't take long at all. I was driving home before I knew it. I can't believe I'm already this tired. I'm used to running off of little sleep. I practically sleep walked into the house. I ran face first into David.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn't see you. I'm sorry. I'm so out of it tonight. I'm sorry." I rambled at an apology, trying to access the damage I had done. He doesn't look upset and by the looks of it, Sharon is already asleep.

"I'm fine, Bonnie, really. Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure you got home alright. You look tired." He sympathized. I nodded.

"I am. I have no idea why. Work was really good today. Everyone liked the makeover Sharon gave me. I'm gonna give her the good news tomorrow morning. I bet she'll be thrilled to hear it." I told him. I hate myself for being so pathetic. It's like no matter what I do, I can't stop trying to please them. I just need them to be happy. It's beyond just keeping them happy so they don't hurt me. It's evolved into something else. I know it's warped but I can't help it.

"That's great news. You're doing so well, listening to your mother. She loves when you do that. When she's happy, we're all happy."

"I like when she's happy." I whispered, more to myself than to him.

"I made you some hot tea. Let's get you tucked into bed." He led me upstairs. He took of my clothes and put my pajamas on for me. It wasn't worth arguing with him about it. He picked me up and put me into bed. He gave me a few soft pecks on the lips and left.

That wasn't too bad. If I'm lucky, tomorrow will go as smoothly as today did. I have a feeling this is just a brief calm before a long and treacherous storm. Tuesday can't come soon enough.

_~*.*~  
__In here the world won't bring us down.  
__Our plan is gold dust.  
__Out here a lonely girl can drown.  
__In here we're frozen._

_Where did the people go?  
__My hands are empty.  
__You're not the answer – I should know.  
__Like all the boys before, like all the boys before…_

_We're under the sheets and you're killing me.  
__In our house made of paper, your words all over me.  
__We're under the sheets and you're killing me._

_We're in a mess baby.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Alright, so, I was going to make this chapter longer, but this seems like a good stopping place. Next chapter is the dinner with Stefan! :D Will Bonnie find anything suspicious at the Salvatore's? Will things stay calm at home? Will David pull something not even Bonnie can let go? Review, review, my pretties. Stay awesome!**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	3. Tainted Love

**Author's Note: Alright all, this is definitely a longer chapter than I was intending. I almost broke it down into two parts, BUT I promised the date would be this chapter. Enjoy. Review, review.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "Tainted Love" (Cover) by Marilyn Manson, "I'm Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO**

Chapter Three:

_~*.*~  
__Tainted love  
__Sometimes, I feel I've got to runaway.  
__I've got to get away,  
__From the pain you drive in the heart of me._

_The love we share seems to go nowhere.  
__And I've lost my light, for I toss and turn – I can't sleep at night._

_Once I ran to you,  
__(I ran)  
__Now I run from you._

_This tainted love you've given –  
__I give you all a boy could give you.  
__Take my tears and that's not nearly all –  
__Tainted love,  
__Tainted love  
__~*.*~_

I woke up with a warm body next to mine. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I jumped when I found David staring at me. Shit, it's only Sunday.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. I just wanted to get some time in before your mother woke up." He muttered. I nodded.

"Morning breath," I excused myself to brush my teeth. I wasn't surprised when he followed me to the bathroom to watch me. He started feeling on my body and kissing on my neck. I started brushing my teeth. He behaved himself so I could finish. I turned around to face him. He picked me up and placed me on the countertop. He started nibbling on my lips, trying to get me to kiss him back. This is how it always starts and I always give in. Keeping them happy keeps them nonviolent.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back a little bit. He carried me back to my bedroom and shut the door. He sat down on the bed and kept me on his lap. The kissing became frenzied. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip and asked for entrance. I opened my mouth for him. He tangled a hand in my hair. He moved his other hand to work my sweet spots. My body always betrays me when I'm with him. He knows my body too well. I don't enjoy it, but my body does. He has me trained.

"Bonnie, I need to feel you on me, please. It's been too long since I've felt you on my skin." David whispered with his sexed eyes. I gulped. He's never taken things to _that_ level. I'm still a virgin, just barely. But, I cling to that. I need that little bit of substance to maintain my self-preservation.

"Feel me how?" I asked, visibly shaking. He must have noticed because he stopped what he was doing. He cradled me in his arms. Everything about him is a contradiction.

"Shh, it's okay, Bonnie. I won't make you do anything you aren't ready for." He whispered. Oh, sure. Now he's concerned about sparing me. "I just need to feel your body on mine. You know that no one can take the place of my favorite girls. I want to show you how it's supposed to be. I love you, Bonnie." He tried to reassure me. Everything is just a mess of confusion and physical feelings. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Girls aren't supposed to have their "father figures" pressure them for sex. That is one thing I will fight for. I can't just let him take it away from me. "Don't you love me?" He asked. I nodded. I do. As much as I try I can't hate him or Sharon. They're awful people, but I can't hate them.

"I love you. I'm not ready for that. I can't. Please, don't make me." I plead, tears falling down my face. He leaned forward and kissed them away.

"I told you I wouldn't force you to anything. We'll just keep things to what they were before. I'm sorry." He whispered. He never apologizes. I looked up at him with wide eyes. He cupped my face and fused our mouths together.

~*.*~

Work went by in a blur. I've been stuck in my thoughts for the majority of the day. I've been texting Stefan in my free time. He's a lot funnier than I thought he would be. Tuesday can't come soon enough.

"Hey Bon, we're pretty slow. You can get out of here." Matt told me, tossing a rag my way. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, I see how it. You just kick me out the first second that you can." I teased. He nodded.

"Hey, be careful with that tongue."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you're not I'm going to put it to good use." He joked. I laughed.

"Later Matt." I threw the rag back at him. I headed to my car and turned up the music. I sang all the way home. I went inside to find the parentals.

"Bonnie, you're home early." Sharon greeted, kissing my cheek. I nodded.

"The Grill was slow, so Matt said I could leave early. I was wondering if maybe… You'd like to go shopping today and Wednesday? That way I'd have something to wear to Stefan's for dinner. I mean, we don't have to. But, I know how much you like shopping, and since everyone loved the makeover you gave me, I thought you might like to help me pick out something to wear…" I rambled, looking at her, cautiously. Normally I don't kiss ass this much, but if it'll keep things running smoothly, so be it. Truthfully, a happy Sharon, is a happy everyone.

"Oh, Bonnie, I'd love that! We could all go then go to dinner afterwards. This will be so much fun. And you even did your eye make-up like I had it yesterday. I'm so happy you're letting me help." She smiled and went to get ready to shop. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. This should be interesting.

~*.*~

"Oh, I love you in that dress. You look like such a lady." Sharon beamed. I can feel a blush creeping into my cheeks. "Doesn't she look lovely?" She asked a shopping assistant.

"She really does, Ma'am. Is she your daughter?" She asked. Sharon nodded.

"She has a date Tuesday. We just had to come and get her something to wear." Sharon gushed. The saleswoman nodded, knowingly.

"They grow up so fast."

"They sure do." David added.

"Is this the one?" I asked Sharon. She nodded.

"Now we just have to find shoes. Go change." She said happily. I haven't seen her this happy in a while. It's nice.

"Really? Shoes?" David whined.

"Really dear, no one made you tag along. You could have stayed home. You know we are about shopping." Sharon countered. I chuckled as I changed. This happens every time. He hates shopping but half the time he insists to tag along. He just likes to see what I put on. I think it's part of his sick fantasy. Who knows? I don't. I changed and met them outside of the changing room.

"You have such a lovely daughter. I hope you don't mind me asking, but is she adopted?" The saleswoman asked. Oh no. Oh God. Sharon's gonna be pissed. She hates that question with a burning question.

"Yes, she is. Why do you ask?" Sharon asked in a sugary, sweet voice.

"She just doesn't look much like you or your husband, but you all look so natural together. You don't know how many teenagers can't stand their parents, let alone go shopping with their mothers. You've got a good girl there." She woman complimented. Sharon smiled.

"Thank you. We're so proud of her." Sharon and David just stood there, beaming like idiots.

"They're the best parents a girl could have." I chimed in, giving Sharon a small side hug. Lie. Straight up lie. Crisis adverted. For now.

~*.*~

We stopped to eat at some seafood place. David insisted I sit next to him. He felt me up the entire time. If his hand wasn't on my thigh, it was reaching under my skirt, up my panties, or just being inappropriate.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. It was a relatively nice evening. It's as nice as an evening can get at my house. I couldn't wait to get to bed. Sharon and David have been all over each other since the car. Normally when that happens, they take it to the bedroom and forget all about me. I love having a night to myself where I can just sleep. I am probably the world's most boring teenager, by far.

~*.*~

I breezed through Monday without any problems. Sharon was so excited about my date on Tuesday, she seemed to forget to be upset about anything. I wasn't going to complain.

~*.*~

I sighed as I ran my fingers over the front of my new dress. It looks nice on me. Now I just have to let Sharon approve my makeup and I'll be good to go. I can't believe this is actually happening. I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Sharon. She squealed excitedly. I swear, sometimes I seriously think she's still trapped in high school.

"You look perfect. You did your makeup exactly like I showed you. I love that neckline on you. Here," She gave me some lipstick to put in my purse. "You better go, so you're not late." She hugged me and rushed me out the door.

I was at the boarding house before I knew it. The drive didn't take very long at all. I took a deep breath and turned off my car. I walked to the doorway and put my jean jacket over my sundress. I feel so self-conscious, it's ridiculous. I know I look nice, but what if it's too nice, or not nice enough? Am I reading too much into tonight? I pulled out my phone and gave myself a once-over. I don't have anything in my teeth, no stains on my dress, my hair is actually behaving. Okay, good. I put on a little bit of lipstick and made sure I didn't get it in my teeth.

Hopefully he likes sundresses. It's simple, white with red flowers with a sweetheart neckline. I'm over-thinking everything. Stop it Bonnie. Get it together. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Bonnie, you came." Stefan smiled and pulled me into a hug. I nodded and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"I did." I smiled back.

"Come on in." He gestured. I followed him inside.

"You've got a nice house."

"Thanks, it's my uncle's. You'll meet him tonight. He's around here somewhere. You'll probably meet my brother, too. He has a habit of making an entrance." He chuckled.

"Duh, because I'm sexy. Who wouldn't want all of this making an entrance?" A blue-eyed guy came walking up behind Stefan, smirking. He must be his brother. "I'm Damon and you must be Bonnie. You are far too pretty to be with my brother. Isn't that right baby bro?" Damon kissed my hand.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're conceited?" I asked. He scoffed.

"Me? Never." His smirk widened.

"I didn't know Stefan had a brother."

"He has a habit of not telling anyone about me. I have no idea why, though. Back in the day, we used to be tight. Like, BFFs. I tried to convince him to join the Amazing Race with me, but it was a no go. Now I see why. You're a bad influence on him Bonnie. How could you?" Damon feigned hurt. I shrugged.

"I was bored. I needed something to do. I thought it would be fun to convince Stefan to kill your dreams. It's just what girls do." I joked. Stefan laughed.

"I knew I liked you for a reason. Hey Bonnie, you want to try out for the Amazing Race together?" Stefan asked. Damon looked shocked.

"I'd love to." I took Stefan's hand and he led me to the kitchen.

"That's not fair. We could _totally_ be a trio. I can be very persuasive you know." Damon kept on. I shook my head.

"Damon, don't you have puppies to kick or something?" Stefan asked. He shook his head and took a drink of his bourbon.

"That's not really my style. I prefer annoyance as my weapon of choice. How am I doing so far?" He asked.

"Wonderful. But, I'm warning you. I'm not above shoving tampons up your nose." I told him with a straight face. He actually looked scared for a second before playing it off.

"You wouldn't dare. I like you, Bonnie. You're sassy. I _love_ sassy. I approve Stefan." Damon left the room.

"That's my brother for you." Stefan said. I nodded.

"He seems harmless." I told him. He shrugged. "It must be nice, having a brother."

"It has its moments. Do you have any siblings?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'm adopted." I told him. He nodded, slowly.

"Really? I thought your grandmother was still in town." He said, surprised. I nodded.

"She is, but she was in a bad place when my dad died, and things happened, and she couldn't get custody, so the Glass' adopted me."

"Do you still get to see her?" He asked, starting to cook the pasta. I shook my head.

"No. They don't like being reminded that I'm not really theirs." I told him, looking away.

"That's got to be rough. I know how that is, though. My parents died a long time ago. I just have Damon and my uncle Zach."

"Looks like we've got more in common than I thought," I told him. He nodded.

"Come here." He beckoned me over to him. "I don't bite, you know." He hugged me. It's so nice to be hugged by someone who doesn't have a twisted vendetta or have strings attached.

"You smell nice." I buried my face in his chest.

"So do you." He held me for a minute. "I hope you're in the mood for Italian." He gestured to the pasta. I nodded.

"It sounds great." I told him.

~*.*~

We ate with his uncle. Zach was really nice. He was so young. Damon disappeared to another part of the house.

"So Bonnie, tell me about yourself. I'm sure Sheila must be proud of you. I've known her for ages." Zach said, taking a drink of wine.

"I actually don't see her much anymore. I haven't since I was adopted."

"Oh? Who are your adoptive parents? I know most of the people in town."

"David and Sharon Glass, most people know them." I gave him a small smile. He gave a knowing nod.

"What are your hobbies? Do you like school?" He pressed.

"I don't have too many hobbies. I work a lot. I work at the Grill and I do office stuff for Sheriff Forbes. I see my friends when I can. I like to draw and music. I read when I have time. I have a 4.3 GPA." I answered. He looked impressed.

"You must take a lot of advanced classes, I take it." He commented. I nodded. "That's great. I'm happy Stefan met a girl like you." He smiled. Stefan mouthed an apology across the table. I chuckled.

"I'm glad I met him." We made small talk for the rest of dinner. It was nice. There's no pressure here. I feel so relaxed here. I envy Stefan. He doesn't know how good he has it. I miss Grams. I try not to think about her. It hurts too much. But, now that I've started, I can't seem to stop.

"You kids go have fun. I'll clean up in here. It was nice meeting you Bonnie. Don't be a stranger. You're welcome over anytime." Zach excused himself as we got up from the table. We walked into the living room.

"I have something for you. I'll be right back." Stefan told me, leaving me alone in the room. I nodded.

"Boo," Damon came up from behind me. I jumped and started to fall forwards. He put his hands on my sides to steady me. I winced before I could stop myself. "Are you alright? I know I have muscles, but I didn't grab you that hard." He looked me over. I nodded.

"I'm fine; I just slipped at work yesterday. I've to remember not to walk on the floor right after I mop. You know? Happens to me all the time." I told him, laughing it off. He nodded. He grabbed a remote and turned on some music.

"You're in my house, _so_ that means you've gotta dance with me." He told me.

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"I will tickle you. I have no shame." He told me. I sighed.

"Okay, just one dance." I told him.

"Winner." He sang. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get this over with." I told him.

"You pain me."

"You'll live."

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
__Everybody stops and they starin' at me  
__I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it,  
__Show it, show it, show it…  
__I'm sexy and I know it_

We danced and shook our asses while we waited for Stefan to come back. He twirled me. I laughed. I didn't think he could be this much fun.

_Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't find them all.  
__When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks.  
__This is how I roll; come on ladies, it's time to go.  
__We headed to the bar – baby don't be nervous.  
__No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service._

"I leave you alone for two minutes and Damon cons you into dancing." Stefan laughed.

"She promised me a dance, which means you have to dance, little brother." Damon shook his ass some more. I laughed. Stefan obliged.

_Girl, look at that body.  
__I-I-I work out._

We danced until the song was over then Stefan took me upstairs.

"So this is where you sleep?" I asked. He nodded. "It's nice." I told him, peering around the room.

"Thank you. Here, it used to belong to a friend, but I think you can get more use out of it that I can." He handed me a leather-bound sketch pad. Wow. It's gorgeous.

"I can't take this. This is incredible." I told him.

"It was my friend Lexi's. She left it her years ago. She told me if I found someone who could make something beautiful with it, that I should give to whomever." He placed it on his bed and pulled me to him. Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight? Because if I haven't, I should have. You look incredible." He told me, bringing his lips closer to mine. I smiled.

"You're sweet. Should we be doing this? You barely know me." I told him. He pulled back and looked at me, really looked at me.

"Maybe I want to get to know you." He said. I nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Good," he kissed me softly. I smiled until I got flashes of David kissing me. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I looked away.

"It's okay, we can slow it down." He told me.

"Thank you. I should probably get going." I told him. He nodded.

"I'll walk you out." He handed me the journal and led me downstairs.

"Bye Bonnie, I'll miss you. You're so much more fun than Stefan. Normally he's all grumpy." Damon smirked from the front door. I waved. He's funny.

"I'm glad you came tonight." Stefan told me.

"I am, too." I told him. I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, keeping it quick. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been kissed before, sure. But, not like this. I've never dated. I've never wanted to, until now.

"Drive safely. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He told me. I nodded. He opened my car door and helped me inside. I drove home in silence. That was close. I'm glad Damon didn't suspect anything. That's the last thing I need to happen.

I walked inside the house. They must be asleep. I'll tell Sharon about it tomorrow. I'm so tired, I could drop. I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes. It has been a nice couple of days.

_~*.*~  
__Once I ran to you,  
__(I ran)  
__Now I run from you._

_This tainted love you've given –  
__I give you all a boy can give you.  
__Take my tears and that's not nearly all –  
__Tainted love, tainted love._

_Don't touch me, please – I cannot stand the way you tease.  
__I love you, though you hurt me so._

_Now I'm gonna pack my things and go!_

_Touch me baby, tainted love.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Okay, so, a lot went on in this chapter. It was a close call with Damon, she got her date with Stefan, David got creepy…Well, creepier. Thoughts? Comments? Review, review. Way longer than I intended. **

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	4. How Do You Love Someone?

**Author's Note: For those of you asking, I swear the story will answer your questions. Thanks for all the reviews. They definitely make my day. Other random-ass news, I'm getting sick. Boo! But that just means I won't feel like doing anything, SO I'll get more writing in. More Salvatore action this chapter! :D Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "How Do You Love Someone" by Porcelain Black**

Chapter Four:

_~*.*~  
__Mama never told how to love.  
__Daddy never told me how to feel.  
__Mama never told me how to touch.  
__Daddy never showed me how to heal._

_Mama never set a good example.  
__Daddy never held mama's hands.  
__Mama found everything hard to handle.  
__Daddy never stood up like a man._

_I've walked around broken,  
__Emotionally frozen.  
__Getting it on, getting it wrong._

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?  
__How do you love someone without crawling through the dirt?  
__So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun.  
__How do you love? How do you love someone?  
__~*.*~_

I stretched and got out of bed. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I'm in such a good mood this morning. I'm never up this early. I showered quickly and bustled around the house.

"You're up early." David came up from behind me and handed me coffee. I took it and nodded.

"I just woke up wide awake this morning." I told him. He nodded.

"It's that boy that put you in a good mood, isn't it?" He asked, an edge creeping into his voice. I looked at him, unsure how to answer. "Answer me." He said in a low voice. I shrugged.

"He might have been part of it. It's just one of those days." I answered vaguely. I don't know what he's wanting to hear right now.

"What did he do that got your to smile?" David asked, getting closer. My eyes darted around the room. Sharon's nowhere to be seen. Shit. He never gets touchy-feely when she's around.

"He was nice to me." I told him. I clamped my mouth shut too late. Shit. Double Shit. **Fuck.**

"Are we not nice to you here?" He asked, looking pissed. I backed up a step. What did I get myself into now?

"You are. He was just a different kind of nice. I'm not used to guys I go to school with being that nice to me. Going on a date with him made me feel special. Isn't that what you and Sharon wanted me to feel? You always said you tried to teach me how it was supposed be. You take Sharon on dates and dance with her. That's what I had last night. I thought that's what you wanted." I spewed hurriedly. He seemed to calm down but didn't stop advancing.

"You danced with him? What else did you do?" He asked, stopping in front of my face.

"We talked. He kissed me. We had dinner with his uncle. Nothing else happened. I swear." I told him, wide-eyed.

"Are you being honest?" He asked.

"I don't lie to you or Sharon." I told him. He nodded.

"Good. You better know this," he grabbed me, digging his hands into my sides. "I come second to no one. Do you understand?" He asked, squeezing me harder. I can feel tears welling in my eyes. It hurts like a bitch. "You're **mine**." He slammed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss. He picked me up and gripped my thighs, holding me to him. He slammed my back into a wall and kept kissing. I whimpered. He's definitely not going out of his way to be gentle with me. Something's digging into my back. My skin feels raw.

He fumbled with my pants button. I squirmed against him, trying to get him to stop. He slammed me against the wall harder. I stilled my movements. He backed away from the wall and threw me to the floor. I scrambled away from him but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. He pinned my arms and wrestled away my pants. I felt tears burn down my face.

"Stop, please." I pleaded. He shook his head.

"Not until you understand." He growled. He tore off my panties.

"No," I sobbed. He shoved two fingers inside of me. I cried harder.

"You are mine." He repeated his mantra. He only grew harder and harder with his movements. He unfastened his own pants. I froze and shook my head.

"Please, don't do this."

"I didn't ask you to speak." He spat. He pulled himself out of his pants and started stroking. I tried to picture myself anywhere else. "You're mine. Let me hear you say it." He quickened his movements.

"I'm yours."

"Again!"

"I'm yours."

"Again! I didn't tell you to stop."

"I'm yours. I'm yours. I'm yours." My voice is raw and breaking. He stiffened and curled his fingers inside of me, clawing through my skin. I winced.

"Fuck, Bonnie." He came all over me. I tried to calm down. I'm so tired of everything. It's so draining trying to predict their every waking move. I didn't think that I did anything wrong. Why do I deserve this? I'm never good enough. Why am I never good enough? I just want someone to love me – to legitimately love me.

I crawled away from him and clutched my discarded clothing. I can't stop shaking. I can't tear my eyes away from him. I can't calm down.

"Oh God," he seemed to realize what he had down. Sure, he's hit me before. It's rare from him, but he's never done _that_ with that much brutality. "Bonnie, I-I… I'm so… I didn't mean…" His apologies fell on deaf ears. But then again, they always do.

He tried to pick me up. I moved away from him.

"Don't." I told him. He picked me up, successfully this time.

"Let me help you." He took me upstairs and to the bathroom. He took off my clothes and helped me stand in the shower. It hurts to move. I don't feel clean. I can't. The shower went by quickly. He took my dirty clothes while I changed into clean ones. I caked on foundation to cover the fact that I've been crying. Whether I can move or not doesn't matter. I have to suck it up. I cannot – will not stay here all day. Who knows what else he'd try to do.

"Bonnie-bee, tell me all about last night." Sharon poked her head into my bedroom. I forced a smile and told her everything. She was delighted. She wanted to meet Stefan, of course. I told her I'd invite him over soon. She finished my makeup and picked out a new shirt for me to wear. There's nothing like feeling completely inadequate to start off your morning. High school here I come.

~*.*~

I drove to school in silence. I'm tired of him always touching me. I'm tired of everything. I don't know how much longer I can do it. A beating is better than what he does. How can anyone love me like this? I wouldn't. I stopped loving myself a long time ago. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it.

"Hey Bonnie," someone put a hand on my back. I jumped and stumbled forward. Stefan steadied me. "You okay? You're jumpy today." He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just been a long morning already." I managed a smile. He nodded slowly.

"Are you sure that's all? You're walking differently." He pressed. I nodded.

"Yeah, I threw out my back. I think I pulled a couple of somethings, too. It's the last time I let Sharon talk me into yoga." I shook my head. "I'm so uncoordinated, it's not even funny." I laughed. He smiled. I've gotten good at lying over the years. Cal Lightman would commend me.

"I had a good time last night." He put an arm around my side. I was careful not to wince.

"I did, too. Oh, um, Sharon wants to meet you…" I played with my fingers. I can see the potential benefits of inviting Stefan over, but somehow, I don't see it ending well. They always manage to fool everyone else. No one has ever caught on to their hobbies. I'm amazed.

"Really? You bragging about me?"He asked. I shook my head.

"No, she's just… really involved. She's got this thing about knowing everything going on in my life." I told him.

"I get it. It's a mom thing." He sympathized. I nodded.

"It's not a big deal. You work today?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it should only be for a few hours. The Grill is normally dead on Wednesdays." I told him.

"Alright, I'll hang out at work with you then we'll go to your house." He decided.

"You wanna go today?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay. They're a little much. Sorry in advance. David's super-protective and Sharon is boy-crazy. Go figure. She almost peed herself when I told her you asked me to dinner." I told him. He laughed.

"I'm sure it happens all the time. Guys asking a beautiful girl out. Nothing out of the ordinary. Come on, I'll walk you to class." He offered. Today just got a whole lot more interesting. I waited until class was over to call Sharon.

"Hello Bonnie-bee," she answered happily. I swear, she must have a happy pill shoved up her ass. "Is something wrong honey?" She asked.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I just wanted to see if something was okay."

~*.*~

Stefan's POV

Bonnie's so timid. There's something about her that draws me in and makes me never want to stop watching her. She's glorious and she has no idea. It's been ages since I've known a woman like her. She cares more about her parents' approval than anyone I've ever met. Well, almost everyone. I watched her call her mother when no one else was looking. She looks so fragile in the empty classroom. She looks scared, almost. She seemed to relax the longer the phone call got. Maybe I'll understand her better once I meet her parents.

It is nice having a girl to myself for once. Sharing Katherine with Damon got old, fast.

~*.*~

Bonnie's POV

"Sure Bee, ask away." Sharon said. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I was talking to Stefan and I remembered that you told me that you'd like to meet him. He thought it might be nice to tag along with me to work then come home with me. He's excited to meet you." I told her.

"Really?! That'd be great. You've been such a good girl lately, Bonnie. Such a good girl. If you keep this up, you'll get a reward. You'd like that, wouldn't you? I'm not sure what it'll be, but it'll be something good. I'll make sure of that. We can all have a late dinner together. I'll tell David. I'm sure he'll be thrilled." She gushed. I can just see her smiling against the phone. Oh, David. The happiness drained from my body. How is he going to take this?

"There's something else," I told her.

"What is it?"

"David wasn't too happy with me this morning. He thought my dating could replace him." I told her.

"That's absurd. He knows we were preparing you to meet a respectable young man." She said, unhappy.

"I tried to tell him that. I promise. Would you mind talking to him for me? You always explain things so much better than I can. I just don't want you both to be unhappy. I love when you're happy." I told her.

"It's okay Bonnie-bee. It's not your fault. You know how protective your father is. He just worries about you. I'll talk to him. Don't worry. I love you. Have a good day at school. I look forward to seeing you both for dinner tonight."

"Okay. Thank you so much. I really do appreciate it. Love you, too. I'll see at home later. Bye." I hung up the phone. That went better than I expected. I hate having to kiss ass every time I want to talk to them.

I scooted off the desk I was sitting on and headed to class.

~*.*~

"Hey Bonnie, hey baby bro," Damon walked up to Stefan's table at the Grill. "I felt like bothering some people and you were the first people that came to mind. You should feel privileged." He smirked.

"Want do you want Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Just to see my brother trying and failing to flirt with a hot woman. That's all." His smirk grew. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I get you something Damon?" I asked him.

"Your number would be nice."

"Not gonna happen. Do you want anything else?" I asked. He looked me over and licked his lips. I shook my head. "Food or drink-wise, perv."

"I'll take bourbon, neat." He said. I nodded.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Not yet. I'll steal your number from my little brother." He smirked.

"Oookay." I went to get his drink. Damon is definitely something else. At least he's entertaining to say the least. He and Stefan are definitely not short on sexy.

~*.*~

Work went by quickly. Stefan followed me home. We were at the front door before I knew it. Today just flew by. Here goes nothin'. I opened the door and led Stefan inside.

"Wow, you have a beautiful home." Stefan said in awe.

"Thank you. Sharon really put herself into this house. She's an interior decorator." I told him, with a small smile.

"What does your dad do?" Stefan asked. He's not my father.

"David is a doctor." I told him. He nodded. "Sharon!" I called out. Sharon came downstairs. She's all smiles.

"You must be Stefan. It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so many good things about you." She kissed my cheek and pulled Stefan into a hug. He hugged her back.

"You must be an incredible woman to have raised Bonnie." He told her. She beamed. He really is good with parents.

"You've got to meet her father. David!" She called for him. He came walking in from the garage. He must be working on his car again. He's always rebuilding cars and selling them for profit, not that we need the money. We really don't. It keeps him busy so he has less time to bother me. It's a win-win.

"Hello, I don't believe I've met you before." He held a hand out to Stefan. He sized him up. Well, he's got the overbearing father part down. Stefan shook his hand, unwavering.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore. It's nice to meet you. Bonnie told me you're a doctor?" Stefan said. David nodded, standing taller.

"Salvatore? I think I've treated your uncle, Zachary?" He asked. Stefan nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Well, I hope you're hungry. Sharon made dinner." David led us to the dining room. Well, this is officially awkward.

Sharon did her best to defuse the situation. We made small talk and started digging into dinner. She may have a lot of faults, but she makes a roast to-die-for.

"So, Stefan, what are your intentions with _my_ daughter?" David asked.

"I just want to get to know her better. I enjoy being friends with her." Stefan answered, ending the conversation.

"David, leave the boy alone. He's given you no reason not to trust him." Sharon told him, lightly. She touched his arm, trying to calm him down.

"He's a teenage boy, dear. I was a teenager not too long ago." He argued.

"Honey, will you help me get dessert ready?" Sharon asked him. He didn't budge. "Now," she looked at him until he got up and excused himself. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm really sorry about him. I've never had a guy over while he's been home. I didn't think he'd be this bad." I apologized. Stefan smirked.

"It's not your fault. It doesn't bother me. He's not the first protective dad I've ever met. My dad was ten times worse while he was still alive. He hated my girlfriend when he was alive. Believe me, this is nothing." Stefan played footsie with me. It's impossible not to smile when I'm with him.

"I hope you like red velvet cake. It's Bonnie's favorite." Sharon came out of the kitchen with dessert. I smiled at Stefan apologetically. We made it through dessert without David being too much of an ass. It was over way too fast. We all got up from the table. Stefan walked over to Sharon and David.

"Would you two mind if I took Bonnie for some hot chocolate? I won't have her back late – I promise." Stefan told them.

"I don't see why not." Sharon smiled. David looked uneasy.

"Don't be late." David told us. Eesh. Definite cold shoulder. I grabbed a jacket and followed Stefan to his car. We ended up at a local coffee shop. I hadn't been there before.

"It's nice to be alone with you." Stefan teased. I made a face at him.

"They're intense, I know. I did try to warn you." I told him. He waved away my apology.

"I don't mind." He reassured me. We talked while we waited for the hot chocolate. We didn't talk about anything in particular. We talked about everything and nothing at the same time. It's nice having someone to talk to and to listen to what I have to say some of the time.

I checked the time. It's almost ten.

"It's getting late. We better go." I told him. I grabbed my wallet and pulled out a ten.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Paying? Isn't that what people do when they order something?" I questioned. He laughed.

"Put your money away. A gentleman never lets a woman pay. I got this." He told me.

"At least let me tip."

"I don't think so Bennett."

~*.*~

"Thank you for tonight. I needed it." I told him. He opened the car door for me and walked with me to the door.

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow," I agreed. I hugged him and he leaned in to kiss me. I kept it short, pulling away first. I walked inside and watched him go from the front window.

"You're right on time." David came up from behind me, pressing my front to the window. I can't move.

"I told you I wouldn't be late." I whispered.

"Good girl, you're always my good girl aren't you?" He asked, moving his mouth to my neck. I can smell alcohol on his breath. He never drinks, at least not around me. How much has he had? I don't like this. I have a really, really bad feeling about this. This makes him even more unpredictable.

"You know I am. Where's mom? I wanted to tell her goodnight." I told him. He chuckled.

"She's asleep. I told her she needed to let me have some time with you. You know how hard it is seeing you with him. I told you this morning. You know how jealous I get." He started to pull at my clothes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Turn around Bonnie. I wanna see just how pretty you are." He said in a dangerous, low voice. I jumped. I turned around and faced him. He's aroused. I can see it in his eyes. "So pretty. You're so pretty." He murmured.

He took a hold of my hand and took me to the living room with him. He sat down and took a swig of Jack. I stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Put on a show for me. I wanna see your body." He told me. I froze. "You can do it or I'll do it for you." His handsome features contorted. I trembled as I fumbled with my jeans. I took off my shirt and left my undergarments. "Come here." He reached for me.

He pulled me onto his lap and started kissing me with sloppy, whiskey filled kisses. I did my best to force myself to kiss him back. He became more frenzied. Why can't he just pass out already?

"Get on your knees." He whispered. I shook my head.

"No," I told him. I'm tired of doing nothing.

"On your knees!" He screamed.

~*.*~

Stefan's POV

I hummed to myself and looked out the window. Something about her is just enchanting. I wonder if she carried the Bennett witch line. It's not just something I can ask her. I can't just come out and say, "Hey, I'm vampire. Yeah, it's awesome. Hey, are you a witch like your ancestors? Oh yeah? Groovy." I sighed to myself as I turned off my car. I got out when something caught my eye. Bonnie forgot her jacket. She'll need it tomorrow. I better bring it to her.

The drive to her house went by a lot faster than the drive home did. I wonder if she's still up. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. I pulled up next to her house and parked. She's not answering. Should go to the door?

"Now look what you've done! You made me spill of my Jack! Go get some more! Don't come back until you have more. You know what will happen if you don't! I won't be so understanding this time! I'm not like that precious boyfriend you have!" Someone screamed from Bonnie's house. What the hell is going on? I got out of my car and walked over to her door. Someone threw it open.

~*.*~

Bonnie's POV

"Please David, please." I begged. He pushed me off of him. I hit the ground, hard. The wounds on my back from this morning broke open. I winced.

"Quit talking and start doing what I told you to." He growled. I crawled onto my knees, crying. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled backwards. I whimpered. He freed his manhood and shoved it in my face. He pinched my nose so I had to open my mouth and forced my face down, engulfing him. I gagged. "The quicker you get it done, the quicker it'll be over. You better make me enjoy it, or you'll be doing it again. Do you understand?" He asked.

I nodded and went to work. I tried to block as much of it from my mind as possible. I thought about Caroline and Stefan. I get to see them tomorrow.

David will drink more and when this is over he won't remember any of this. He never does. He's only drank a few times when I've lived here. It's always been way too much. Sharon always makes herself scarce and leaves me to deal with it.

David started yanking my hair and grunting. He must be close. Warm liquid gushed into my mouth. He forced my face down so I had to swallow. I can't breathe. He finally let me go. I choked on the air. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I rinsed my mouth and swished more mouthwash than any human should be able to handle.

"You know better than to run away from me." He growled, blocking me in the bathroom.

"I-I, I'm s-sorry." I told him, my voice hoarse. He watched my movements.

"I think that deserves a punishment." He grinned. He backhanded me. I hit the sink as I fell. Fuck. That's gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning. He pulled me to my feet and punched me in my gut. I whined. Ow. "No more back talk. Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded. "Good." He hit me, again and again and again. He let me go and fell to the floor. I just laid there, silent tears streaming down my face.

"Get up!" He yelled. I scrambled to my feet, painfully. I think he split my lip. I really don't wanna see my face right now. My stomach isn't going to be pretty, either. He let me out of the bathroom. "I love you and you just treat me like shit!" He screamed. He threw his bottle of Jack at the wall, narrowly missing my head.

"Now look what you've done! You made me spill of my Jack! Go get some more! Don't come back until you have more. You know what will happen if you don't! I won't be so understanding this time! I'm not like that precious boyfriend you have!" He shoved me to the door and threw a wad of money at me. I managed to grab my clothes and flip-flops before he slammed the door behind me. I dressed as soon as I could and sank to the ground, sobbing.

"Oh my God, Bonnie. Are you okay?" Stefan asked. Why is he here?! He can't be here.

"You have to leave!" I told him. "He can't see you here! He'll be worse. Please, go." I pleaded. Stefan helped me to my feet and took me to his car. I didn't ask where we were going. I already know. We arrived to his house in no time. He helped me walk. He went to get some medical supplies.

"Well, I thought I smelled something delicious walk in the door." Damon mused.

"Not now." I told him, trying to get myself under control.

"Any time is Damon time. Didn't they teach you this in high school?" He joked walking around to face me. He face fell. "Who did this to you?" He asked. I stayed quiet.

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine." I told him.

"You look like a walking corpse. You're not 'fine'." He argued. Stefan walked back into the room with supplies.

"Bonnie, I can't help you if I can't see the damage." I didn't stop him from pulling me to my feet. "Damon, I'm gonna need your help." I couldn't look at them. Tears fell my eyes. I took off my shirt, shoes, and pants. I didn't hear anything else they said. I tuned out the world from a little while. I thought about my Grams. I miss her so much. I should try to see her soon.

"Are you done?" I asked him. Stefan nodded. For once, Damon didn't say a word. "I need to go home." I told them.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Stefan argued.

"It'll be worse on me tomorrow if I'm not there in the morning. He won't remember what he did when he wakes up. I'll be fine." I told him.

"How long has this been going on?" Stefan asked.

"You don't need to know."

"Is he the only one who hurts you?"

"You don't need to know."

"What else has he done?"

"You don't need to know. Look, if I tell you anything, I'm dead. Okay? Can you understand that? I appreciate what you're trying to do, but the best thing you can do for me is pretend like you didn't see anything. I just turned seventeen. Once I'm eighteen, I'm out. I can make it until then. Don't make this any worse than it already is." I told them. It'd be nice if I could confide in them, but frankly, I don't have that luxury. Damon pulled me aside.

"Look, I know you're not in an easy situation and I get that. If you ever need anything that my brother can't help you with, or if your parents smack you around too much, I'm here and I'm not afraid to kick some ass. That is something that I excel in." He hugged me, lightly. He's never this nice.

"Oh, there is something." I told him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you happen to have a bottle of Jack?"

~*.*~  
_I've always been the chosen child.  
__Their biggest scandal I became.  
__They told me I'd never survive,  
__But survive is my middle name._

_I've walked around hoping,  
__Just barely coping.  
__Getting it on, getting it wrong._

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?  
__How do you love someone without crawling through the dirt?  
__So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun.  
__How do you love? How do you love someone?  
__How do you love? How do you love someone?_

_It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside.  
__It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied…_

_How do you love someone and make it last?  
__How do you love someone without tripping on the past?  
__So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun.  
__How do you love? How do you love someone?  
__How do you love? How do you love someone?_

_Someone.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Alright all, I've been working on this chapter for a couple of days. I know it's long BUT I feel it was necessary. Thoughts, comments, anything… Reviews are welcome. Let me know what you think. Something will happen next chapter that will bring Bonnie and Damon closer together. Will David remember what he did? **

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	5. Never Too Late

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for all of your feedback. SO, I realized I made a mistake last chapter. I don't think I had Bonnie invite Stefan inside, SO let's just pretend like I did. My bad. I just got so into my writing I didn't catch it in time. Please forgive me. Anywho, enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace, "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin**

Chapter Five:

_~*.*~  
__This world will never be what I expected.  
__And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it?  
__I will not leave alone everything I own,  
__To make you feel like it's not too late.  
__It's never too late._

_Even if I say, 'It'll be alright.'  
__Still I hear you say, you want to end your life.  
__Now and again we try, just to stay alive.  
__Maybe we'll turn it around, 'cause it's not too late.  
__It's never too late._

_No one will ever see this side reflected.  
__And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it?  
__And I have left alone everything I own,  
__To make you feel like it's not too late.  
__It's never too late._

_Even if I say, 'It'll be alright.'  
__Still I hear you say, you want to end your life.  
__Now and again we try, just to stay alive.  
__Maybe we'll turn it around, 'cause it's not too late.  
__It's never too late.  
__~*.*~_

My face is throbbing. It feels like someone went to town on my skull with a jackhammer. I sat up slowly.

"Oh, Bonnie, I'm sorry. Your father, he… got carried away last night. It shouldn't have gone that far." Sharon stroked my face. I flinched away from her. She actually looked remorseful. That's a first. If she feels that bad, I must look awful.

"Can we not do this right now? My head is killing me. I'm not in the mood to do this. Okay?" I said as nicely as I possibly could. She nodded.

"It might be best if you stay home for a few days. You can't go to school looking like that." She rubbed my arm with her hand. I nodded.

"Okay, but I'm not staying in the house." I told her. She didn't say anything. She got up and left. I jumped. My phone started going off.

_You took the breath right out of me.  
__You left a hole where my heart should be.  
__You've gotta fight just to make it through.  
_'_Cause I will be the death of you._

"Hello?" I picked up the phone. My voice is so raspy.

"Hello gorgeous, were you thinking naughty thoughts about me? You can tell me if you were. I won't judge you. I'd think naughty thoughts about me. I mean, have you seen how sexy I am?"

"Damon?"

"Hello to you, too, Bonnie. How is my favorite Bennett doing this morning?"

"I feel like someone ran me over with a tank and then did it again."

"Ah, well, we can't all feel as good as you."

"Thank you. Your pep-talks are the best." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you dressed?"

"I just woke up."

"Well, get your ass up and get dressed. You have twenty minutes. I'll see you soon."

"Wh-?" I didn't even have time to ask him what he meant. He already hung up. I got up and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I closed my eyes until I was in front of the shower. I don't wanna see myself until I'm clean. Showers make everything better. This should be no exception.

I locked the door and got into the hot water. I took my time massaging the shampoo and conditioner through my hair. I shaved and got lost in my thoughts. I did all the things I'm always afraid to do because of my constant interrupted showers. But, I think I've earned this.

I washed every inch of my body, three times. I still don't feel clean enough. I don't feel like I've slept enough. I feel sore and exhausted. Maybe I should stay somewhere else while I recuperate. I just don't see how I would get Caroline to ignore the fact that I probably look like a human punching bag.

I got out of the shower and blow-dried my hair. I dried off and put lotion and deodorant on. I waited for the mirror to unfog and I stared at my reflection. It was hard. I hardly recognize myself. My eye is swollen. My lip is cut and puffy. My jaw and nose are bruised and discolored. My ribs and stomach look like a patchwork quilt of colors. I'm sure he managed to break a few more ribs for me. The bottom of my chin is scabbing. I think I pulled something in my shoulder and from the feel of it, I sprained my knee. Well, that's just super.

I hope Sharon feels bad. I hope David feels worse. I'm going to make him see me before I leave. I got dressed quickly. I grabbed my concealer and make-up. I grabbed some clothes, a pair of pajamas, the essentials, a pair of shoes, and my work clothes. I'm not staying here tonight. I can't.

If they beat me any worse than I already am, I'm going to end up in intensive care. Then people will know what they really do to me, and I won't stand a chance in hell getting out of this alive. Fuck my life.

I grabbed my phone charger, my purse and threw them in the bag. I pocketed my phone and put on my shoes. I headed downstairs. I saw Damon already talking to Sharon. He was leaning on the wall, obviously working his magic verbally. I handed him my bag and purse and he took it no questions asked.

"Sharon, I need to stay somewhere else for awhile. Just while I heal. I think you understand why." I told her. She nodded.

"You're coming back." She told me. It wasn't a question.

"I know, but unless you're prepared to let everyone know what happened to me, you have to let me heal." I didn't back down for once. She nodded. "I'm going to find David."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She put a hand on my arm to stop me."

"Why not?"

"He feels awful about what he did." She whispered, too low for Damon to hear.

"He should." I told her. I moved my arm out of her grip and went into the garage. Sure enough, David was working on a car. He looked up when he heard the door. He gasped.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. I didn't think I could get that out of control. You know I'd never do that to you if I had been sober."

"We both know that's not true. Yesterday morning is evidence enough of that. Don't act like you're sorry." I lifted up my shirt to just below my chest so he could see all of the damage. I couldn't even put on a bra because of all the bruising. "I'm staying with someone else for awhile. I need to get better. And I can't be here to do it." I told him, watching his reaction. He looks sad, but pissed.

"Bonnie…"

"No, if you have any more slip-ups you could put me in a coma. My body can't take it right now. You were the one who got careless. You were the one who put marks all over my face. And you are the one who lost control. Now, this is your fault. If you don't let me go, this isn't just going to stay between us. My friends aren't going to tell anyone. And if you didn't want them to know, then maybe you shouldn't have thrown me outside of the house last night." I told him, raising my voice. He didn't say anything. I took that as a good sign and left. I went to find Damon.

"All ready?" He asked. I nodded. "Good. She'll be returned safe and sound when she's healthy again. You have my word." He forced a smile to Sharon. I followed him to his car and got in. "Oh, by the way Judgy, you're staying with me."

"Damon, that's too much. I can find somewhere else." I told him.

"No, and that's final. For some reason my brother cares about you, and these days he doesn't care about a lot. I'm not gonna let you die because you're stubborn, so get over it."

~*.*~

Damon helped me out of the car and into the house. He set me down on the couch.

"You're going to need a lot more clothes than these." He told me.

"We can go back." I told him. "I need my car anyway." Crap. I do need my car.

"Stefan is picking it up after school and don't worry about clothes. I can just take you shopping." He decided. I laughed. For some reason, I cannot picture Damon shopping. I mean, he'd be dry-humping the saleswomen at every corner. That might be fun to watch. Just sayin'.

"You know, this isn't your responsibility. I can take care of myself." I told him quietly.

"And look how far that's gotten you." He told me evenly, looking me in the eye. The hell. He doesn't have the right. I've done the best I can with what I have.

"How dare you." I whispered. He didn't say anything. "You don't know how hard I've worked to stay alive or how much better I've made things for myself. I didn't have anyone to look out for me. Just because you've known me for a few days doesn't mean that you know me. I've been working since before it was legal. I've been helping out with the office work at the Sherriff's department since I was in junior high. I've been doing grunt work at the Grill since I was ten. I knew that if I ever wanted to get out of there _**I **_had to make it happen. I don't spend the money I've earned. I have over twenty grand of my own money, not to mention the money my Grams puts in the account. I opened it with her right before they stopped letting me see her." I was fuming. I've never rambled so much in my life. How dare he! He knew exactly what to say to push my buttons and piss me off.

"I'm sorry." He pulled me into a hug. I beat against his chest but he just held me tighter. I started sobbing against him. I've fallen so far. I'm a tattered shell of the girl I used to be. Why did he have to die? I could have used a father. Life can be so cruel sometimes. I'd give anything to live with my Grams. "You don't deserve what they did to you. You're a beautiful person – they can't beat that out of you. He will rot in hell for what he did. I promise you that." He whispered. He started humming something.

~*.*~

I opened my eyes. I don't remember falling asleep. I have a migraine to greet me as a wake-up call. How sweet. My pillow feels hard. I pushed myself up. Where I am? I looked around. This isn't my bed. I started to get off the bed but the pain in my ribs stopped me.

"Hold on, Tiger. You're going to hurt yourself. You have to take it easy." What? My eyes landed on Damon. Oh. This must be his room. I was yelling at him and then… Everything clicked into place. He brought me back to his house. That's right. I remember now.

"Sorry. I couldn't remember where I was." I apologized lamely. He smirked.

"I've heard worse." He shrugged it off. He's so hard to figure out. Stefan is more… I wouldn't say open, but it's more straight-forward with him. Damon is so cocky; it seems to mask everything else. Though, that's probably what he wants. "Come on. You need food in your system. Zach is cooking. He wants to talk to you."

"W-Wait. What?"

"Zach. Wants. To. Talk. To. You." He told me slowly.

"Smartass, I heard you. Why does he want to talk to me?"

"I'm his nephew, not a mind reader. I'll take you down there and you can ask him yourself. We've explained your situation and he doesn't mind you staying here. He probably wants to make sure you're okay. He's a real good-doer like that. He and my brother are two of a-kind."

"So what does that make you?"

"A different kind of animal."

~*.*~

"They banged you up pretty good." Zach looked at my face. It wasn't a question, just an observation. I don't like being studied. I never have. It feels a lot like being put on display. Neither of them have ever seemed very desirable to me.

Zach wants me to open up and talk to him, but frankly, I don't want to. He seems nice enough, but I don't trust him. The less details everyone knows the better.

"Talk to me." He prodded.

"Why do I need to?" I asked him.

"Because talking is healthy, you need to talk about it. Keeping everything bottled up inside all the time isn't good for you. Deep down, I'm sure you know that."

"Yeah, and I also know that not saying anything is best thing for me." I told him, ending the conversation.

"I'll be here to listen when you're ready to talk. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He told me. He started putting food onto two plates, one for me and one for him. "I hope you're hungry. I made a lot of food and Damon and Stefan already ate." He told me, handing me silverware. I nodded. It smells good. It's just what the doctor ordered, macaroni and cheese.

The differences at the Salvatore household are evident. No one fights here. It's quiet and peaceful. When it's quiet at my house, it's eerie and deafening. Things just flow here. It's so at ease. I know that I'll miss being here even though it isn't for long.

Something tells me leaving this place is going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.

_~*.*~  
__The world we knew won't come back.  
__The time we lost, can't get back.  
__The life we had won't be ours again._

_This world will never be what I expected.  
__And if I don't belong…_

_Even if I say it'll be alright,  
__Still I hear you say, you want to end your life.  
__Now and again we try just to stay alive.  
__Maybe we'll turn it around, 'cause it's not too late.  
__It's never too late._

_Maybe we'll turn it around, 'cause it's not too late.  
__It's never too late.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Alright guys, I know it's shorter and not quite as action-packed, BUT it was a necessary chapter. Reviews are definitely welcome. I'm excited for the next chapter! :D Will Bonnie fit in with the Salvatores? How long until she finds out the brothers have a secret of their own? Bonnie has a surprise visitor next chapter! Stay tuned! :D**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	6. Believe

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews! :D I was trying to get this chapter up yesterday, but I always get stuck working on the weekends. -.- Anywho, hope you enjoy it! :D More Bonnie bonding this chappie. Heart youuuu.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "Believe" by The Bravery**

Chapter Six:

_~*.*~  
__The faces all around me, they don't smile, they just crack.  
__Waiting for our ship to come, but our ship's not coming back.  
__We save our time like pennies in a jar.  
__What are we saving for? What are we saving for?_

_There's a smell of stale fear that's drinking from our sins.  
__The drinking never stops because the drinks absolve our sins  
__We sit and throw our roots into the floor.  
__What are we waiting for? What are we waiting for?_

_So give me something to believe,  
_'_Cause I am living just to breathe.  
__And I need something more, to keep on breathing for.  
__So give me something to believe._

_Something's always coming; you can hear it in the ground.  
__It swells into the air with the rising, rising sound.  
__And it never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all doors.  
__What are we waiting for? What are we waiting for?  
__~*.*~_

Time seems to blur by here. I've been here for a week already and it feels like I've lived here forever. Stefan's been going to school and bringing me back the work that I've been missing. I just hate missing work. I told Sheriff Forbes that I fell down a flight of concrete stairs and I got pretty banged up. She told me she understood and to take a couple of weeks off. I just hate not working. I told the Grill the same thing.

Winter break starts next week. We get a week off of school. It couldn't have come at a better time.

It's so easy to spend time with the Salvatore men. They all work in different ways. Zach is like their father figure, in some ways. He makes sure everyone stays in check. In some ways, he's my therapist. Damon is the designated smartass. He keeps things lively and he makes sure everyone is protected. I seriously think he'd rip someone's head off if they tried to hurt part of his family. Stefan keeps everyone grounded. Sometimes I think he forgot how to be a teenager. I try my best to remind him – though, I don't really know how to either. I guess we're learning together.

"Bonnie, there's somewhere I want to take you." Damon said from behind me. I turned around.

"Where?" I asked, a smile playing on my face.

"Well, since my bedroom is not an option… It's a surprise, but I think that Zach should be the one who takes you." He told me.

"Why is that?" I pressed.

"You'll understand when you get there. Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about shopping. We're going after your surprise is over." Damon winked.

"You're not giving me any hints? Nothing at all?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Be brave. You're a Bennett. You've got this."

~*.*~

I fidgeted in the car. Zach drove with silence. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, either. I hate surprises. I always have. Where are we going? We pulled up next to a house. It looks familiar. Why can't I place it? Zach turned off the car.

"Let's go inside." He told me. I nodded. "Don't be nervous – it's nothing bad; I promise." He assured me.

"I trust you." My words shocked me, but it's the truth. In the short time that I've known him, I've already grown to trust him. He's like the older brother/father I've never had. It's nice having him around. He knocked in the door. The door opened. "Grams?" I asked. "Oh, my goddess. It's really you." I felt tears burn my eyes.

"Bonnie, come here child." She pulled me into her arms. We wept together. "I didn't believe Zach Salvatore when he told me that he was bringing you to see me. I had visions about you, but I couldn't do anything until you found the strength to make the first move. I didn't want you to be hurt anymore than you were already. I've missed you so much. It killed me when I couldn't get custody of you. You've grown into such a beautiful woman. There's so much to tell you. There's so much that you don't know."

~*.*~

"So, you're really a witch? That wasn't just something you told me because I was a child?" I asked Grams. She nodded.

"I'm a witch, just like you. It's in our blood. It's in our lineage. Your mother had it and lost it." Grams looked pained by what she said. "I didn't have time to teach you the ways as you grew. I didn't have that privilege. You should know what you're able to do. It's important to know your strength Bonnie. No one has to hurt you. You're strong."

"I don't see how witchcraft can help my situation."

"It might not, but that doesn't mean it can hurt it. We'll find a way to get you out of there for good, baby."

"I only have a year left."

"In a year they might kill you. I will not watch you die." She squeezed my hand. I didn't say anything. What can I say? She gave me a grimoire to study. We agreed that we'd meet more often. No one has to know. She gave me her phone number. I can't believe I forgot it. Sharon threw it out so long ago. It's so nice to feel loved again. I hate that I have to give it up. Even if it's for a short amount of time, I'm going to cherish it. I relish in the feeling.

~*.*~

"Bonnie, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like." Zach told me in the car, on the drive back to his house.

"Thank you but you've said that already." I told him. He chuckled.

"No, I mean, in a more permanent manner. I've been talking to Sheila and I know that the court wouldn't allow her custody, but if it ever came down to it, I'd be more than willing to go to court and fight for you. You deserve to feel safe. You're a wonderful addition to our family. I love having you around. You're like a happy medium between us all. We're more than well off, financially. I'm not asking you to do anything rash. I'd just like you to think about it and put it on the table." He told me with a small smile.

Wow. That's one of the nicest things anybody has ever seen to me. I can't believe he'd be ready to go to bat for me. He hasn't even known me for very long.

"There's something you should know about the boys, but they'll tell you when they're ready." He added. I nodded.

"I trust them."

~*.*~

"Witchy, are you ready to go shopping?" Damon asked.

"'Witchy?'"I asked. He smirked.

"We already knew. I was just waiting for you to find out." He's so cocky; I swear. "The Bennetts date back almost as long as the Salvatores do in Mystic Falls. You'd find out eventually, Sheila just helped speed up the process." Damon's smirk widened. Well, then. I hate being the last to know things. "I also know that it's time to go shopping."

"Oh?"

"Be ready to shop until you drop." He grabbed my hand and led me to the car. Shopping with Damon, this will be interesting.

~*.*~

"Why isn't Stefan here?" I asked Damon. I looked at him over the clothing rack.

"He's keeping up appearances, going to school. Being boring, taking notes for you in class on the last Friday before freedom, yadda yadda." Damon smirked. I rolled my eyes, chuckling. I didn't expect anything less from Damon.

"I see, and you didn't just want me to yourself for awhile?" I pressed.

"Judgy, you know me so well. I did. I'm enjoying the time that I have to get to know you." He said, it's almost like there's something else he wants to say, but he can't bring himself to actually say it. "Stefan and I, we have to talk to you tonight. I'm not sure if you'll look at us the same way after we tell you." He almost whispered. What would they have to tell me that could be so bad?

"If there's anything that I've learned over the past years, it's that people surprise you and they are never who you think they are. Not completely. You've both surprised me. I'll hear you out with an open mind. I didn't even think magic existed this morning. Right now, I'd believe anything." I told him. He smiled, not smirked, but actually smiled. It's rare coming from Damon. "You know, you're handsome when you smile, Damon." I told him.

He didn't say anything after that we fell into a comfortable silence. We continued store hopping. We finally ended up at Victoria's Secret. I'm not really sure how I let Damon talk me into coming here, but here we are.

"Bonnie, I want to ask you something serious." Damon told me, pulling me aside. I looked up at him. "How do you feel about yourself?" He asked. I looked at him for a minute. That question completely caught me off guard.

"I feel… numb, messed up, weird, used, beat-down, broken, ugly." I told him. He looked away from me for a second. He cupped my face and forced me to look at him.

"You might be a little beat-up, sure. I'll give you that one. Even as a human punching bag, you look hot. I'm not just saying that. We both know I wouldn't lie about something like that. You're so much better than you think you are. I get it. I do. Anyone who had your upbringing would have issues about themselves. You've been brought up to think that you're substandard and that you're not worth as much as everyone else. Am I wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "That's exactly how my father made me feel. Stefan was his golden child. I was the disappointment and Stefan was his saving grace. You're not who they want you to think you are. You're a Bennett. You're sassy, powerful, and sexy. Do you hear what I'm telling you?"

"I hear it." I swallowed.

"Do you believe it?"

"No." I told him, softly.

~*.*~  
Damon's POV

She's been so brainwashed. It's hard to see. She shines when she's happy. She's glorious. She could have any guy by the balls without blinking an eye – she just doesn't see it. I'm going to make her see it. Today is going to be fun. Lingerie, here we come.

~*.*~  
Bonnie's POV

"That's my goal for today. SO, I want you to pick out some things that make you feel sexy." Damon told me.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You heard me, Witchy. Get to picking, or I'll pick for you." He smirked. I didn't move. "Alrighty then, move it. We have a lot of ground to cover." He grabbed my hand and started walking me around the store. He started grabbed and putting things into a basket. "What's your cup size Judgy?" He asked.

"34C." I told him. He smirked at me.

"I can work with that." He kept picking out things. I swear you'd never know that he could double as a shopping assistant. Somehow, he pulls it off. "Alright, try these on." He handed me the basket. I walked into the fitting room. It's isolated. There's a curtain as a door and the area has its own room. This is the biggest Victoria Secret I've ever been to. I'm sure Damon told them we were engaged or something. I don't know how else he'd be allowed in here with me. "If you need help, I'll help you. Don't worry; I'll keep my hands to myself."

I took the things from him and stepped into the curtained area. There's a full length room in there. I don't know how I feel about being in this little clothing in front of Damon. I do trust him when he says he won't touch what he shouldn't. I guess it had to happen eventually. I can't let David control me forever. I know that no everyone is like him. It scares the shit out of me, but maybe that's why I need to do it.

I pulled out a lacy, red number. There's a demi-cup bra, boy-shorts and a garter belt. He would give me something like this. I shrugged off my clothes and bra. I put on the lingerie. I took a deep breath and opened the curtain. I stepped out and walked in front of Damon. I can't look him in the eyes.

"Damn Witchy, you look hot." I can just hear the smirk in his voice. "Did he… do all of that to you?" Damon asked. He hadn't really seen me since that night. But, it's daylight now, all my bruises and scars are showing. I hate my body. He reached out and started tracing my scars. I flinched away from him.

"Don't hurt me, please." I looked up at him for the first time. He looked like I just stabbed him in the gut.

"Bonnie, I might be a monster, but I'd never hurt you like _he_ did." Damon whispered. I didn't realize I was trembling until he put his arms around me and held me to his chest. I didn't feel the tears until the fabric on his shirt clung to my face. He really messed me up. As much as I wish that I could, I can't undo that.

"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't. It's just hard. It's hard having people touch me, especially in those areas. I'm not used to having a choice." I whispered.

~*.*~  
Damon's POV

I know that I'm far from perfect, but even I have some morals. There are some things men shouldn't do. Sure, I'll rip the throat out of whoever pisses me off, but I wouldn't force myself on a woman. Why would I have to? I'm the eternal stud.

Bonnie makes me feel things that I haven't in a long time. She brings out a part of my humanity that scares me. I just know that it's taking every ounce of self-control to not rip those assholes apart. He didn't deserve to even look at Bonnie, let alone claim to be a father to her. She's stronger than most vampires I've met. I'm going to help her. Hopefully after tonight, she won't hate me.

~*.*~  
Bonnie's POV

I feel like such a freak. Damon's just trying to help and he can't even touch me without making me meltdown. Normal girls aren't like this.

"Don't be sorry. I told you I was here to help you. That's exactly what I plan on doing. Just channel your inner Barney Stinson. When you're sad, quit being sad and be awesome instead." He smirked. That's so Damon. Of course he likes How I Met Your Mother. Barney would be his favorite. They have so much in common. "No, I wanna see your pretty little ass go back in there and try something else on." He told me.

I went back behind the curtains and pulled the next thing out of the basket. It's a black lace, babydoll nighty. Well, wanted or not, I definitely feel naughty with this on. It fits nicely, I'll give him that. I took a deep breath. I'm taking control over my body back. I'm taking control over my body back. I whispered it in my head as my mantra. I am capable. I am strong. I won't be ashamed. I stepped out in front of Damon. He smiled and I swear I saw a twinkle of something in his eye.

"You could have a man on his hands and knees if you wanted to." He smirked. I eyed him.

"Really?"

"Anyone you wanted."

"Even you?" I asked.

"Especially me." He nodded.

"Let's see it. If you wanna see anything else, you better grovel." I told him. And that is what made Damon Salvatore bow down before me and get on his hands and knees to see my undergarments.

~*.*~

I'm nervous. I know that I told Damon that I trusted him, which I do, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not anxious to hear what he and Stefan have to tell me. He said it would change how I saw him.

What is that even supposed to mean? Is he secretly a Mormon? Does he run a cult? Maybe he's a transvestite that gets just jollies by throwing on a thong and stilettos. I mean, to each his own. But what is it? The possibilities are endless and each one is running through my mind.

Maybe he's an identity thief. He could have a Hannah Montana fetish. But wait, he says Stefan's a part of it, too. Are they into sharing girls? Do they run a prostitution ring? Maybe they went to clown college in the earlier part of their teen years. I sound crazy right now but I can't shut it off. Are they into the S&M stuff? I can just picture Damon clad in leather bearing a whip with Stefan bent over and…

"Bonnie, are you okay? We've been trying to get your attention." Stefan waved his hand in front of my face. I jumped a little but nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I must have been spacing out." That's not completely untrue.

"Alright, so Damon told me that you know about the Bennett line being witches." Stefan started. I nodded. Damon didn't say anything; he just stood by the fireplace, drinking bourbon. "You also know that the Salvatore family dates back to the founding families of Mystic Falls." Stefan continued. "What you didn't know is that…" Stefan looked over at Damon. They shared a 'look'. One of those 'oh-shit-here-goes-nothing-hope-shit-doesn't-explode-in-my-face-and-I-can-never-take-this-back' kind of looks.

"We're vampires, Bonnie." Damon said. Stefan glared at him. Damon just smirked. I chuckled. They can't be serious. No one else looks amused.

"Wait. Vampires? All of you? Zach seemed so normal." I frowned.

"No, Zach's human. He's our great-great-great-et-cetera nephew. It's easier to say he's our uncle. Our bodies can't age. We need someone to keep this house protected." Damon looked amused watching my reactions. Hm. Well, I guess that would explain why Stefan is so old-fashioned.

"Okay… Why am I still alive then?" I asked them. Damon full-on beamed.

"I like you Witchy. Why would I kill you? And anyway, rather you know how to control your power or not, your grandma sure as hell does. I'd be dead before your body was drained." Damon mused.

"So you do kill people?" I asked.

"I don't. Damon does. I feed on animals." Stefan corrected. Damon rolled his eyes.

"All the bunnies hate you. Thumper was good and fine until you ate him." Damon teased. I couldn't help but laugh at that one. "And I don't kill people… anymore. I've gone like two weeks without offing anyone. I steal blood bags from the hospital, _way_ more respectable. Get your facts right, jackass." Damon smarted off.

"Why don't you?" I asked him.

"It's hard to stay in one area and kill people and go unnoticed. Stefan likes to be a kill-joy anyway. It's not as fun as it used to be anymore. Let's just say I was feeling nostalgic. Not to mention, those fake parents of yours. Kinda made me not wanna kill people. Correction, just made me wanna kill them. No one else would as much fun to kill."

"Bonnie, you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would." Stefan looked worried. I laughed, more out of stress than anything.

"I told you guys, nothing could surprise me. This morning I saw Grams for the first time in years. She told me I was a witch and Zach offered to become my guardian. I'd say nothing can floor me right now. Obviously, I can't change what you are. Here's what I know: you could have killed me, but you didn't. You've been more help to me than anyone has in a really long time. You just told me that you didn't kill people, well, Damon, you said you were trying… which is good. I think. Maybe. I really don't know. And I know that right now, you guys are my best friends. I've pretty much given up all hopes of being normal. I've accepted that I control a lot in life, but I can adapt to the changes. So, that's what I'm doing. I'm adapting and accepting you, like you accepted me. If you start killing innocent people, we're gonna have a problem." I told them. Damon smirked.

"I knew I liked you, Judgy." Damon killed me. I froze. I kissed him back out of reflex and pulled away. What just happened? Stefan looked just as surprised as I did.

"Um…?" I tried to make sense of things. Damon relished in my confusion. Stefan looks pissed. "I don't think kissing would be a good idea right now. We need to find our normal first. I don't know what I want, who I am, what I'm doing. Let's just get to that point." I said quietly. "I'm not ready for all of that yet." I told them both. They didn't say anything. I went upstairs and knocked on Zach's door.

"Come in." He called. I opened the door slowly. "Hello Bonnie," he smiled.

"Is okay if I talk to you for awhile?" I asked.

"Of course." He patted the spot next to him on his bed. He was reading some article.

"Actually, do you have a chair?" I asked, politely declining. He nodded.

"Of course," he gestured to a chair at his desk. I can't remember what he does for a living. I think it's something important.

"So, Damon and Stefan filled me in on everything." I told him.

"You seem to be taking it well."

"Yeah, I was just wondering how you deal with it all. I'm curious."

"I was raised in that kind of world. I was introduced to it when I was a child. It's just something that's always been there. Having you around has made it easier. I know you're not completely human, because of your witch blood, but it's helped. It makes me feel saner than I normally tend to. I know that there's evil in this world, believe me – I know. But, what you grew up with is a completely different evil. I want to protect you from that as much as I can. I know our family is unorthodox, but it is a family. I haven't been able to have any children of my own, I'd be honored if you let me try and help finish raising you. I'd like to show you how a father is supposed to love his daughter. It's not supposed to be perverse or manipulative. You're supposed to feel safe and protected." Zach looked so sincere and sad.

"You're pretty amazing. You're what I would have wanted my dad to be like." I told him.

"Can you tell me about your real parents?" He asked. I nodded.

"My mom was beautiful. She could turn heads wherever she went. I swore that I wanted to look just like her when I grew up. She was such a babe. We used to bake so much together. I remember we'd have just girl days, all the time. My Grams would come over and I would have a ball. I'd play dress-up and sort through herbs with them. It was my paradise. You know? But, my mom ended up leaving. I never found out why. My Grams never had the chance to tell me.

My dad was in a really bad place after that. He felt abandoned. He threw himself into his work. I barely saw him. He was gone for weeks at a time. I stayed with my Grams and Gramps but my Gramps passed away. My dad came back for a little while. He got him by a drunk driver when he was coming back home from work one day. After that I went into foster care and ended up with the Glass'." I told him. He squeezed my hand. Zach makes me feel safe. I feel safe in this house. I'll worry about the particulars in the morning. Right now, that's all that matters.

"You didn't have it easy, but you're a better person because of it."

"I don't think I'm a better person. I just think I learned how to survive. You should meet my friend Caroline, she's a good person." I said, more to myself. He smiled.

"You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Build everyone up but yourself." He said. I shrugged.

"You know, I think I'd like to take you up on your offer."

"What offer?"

"I'd like to be part of your family."

_~*.*~  
__So give me something to believe,  
_'_Cause I am living just to breathe.  
__And I need something more to keep on breathing for.  
__So give me something to believe._

_I am hiding from the beast, but the beast is always here –  
__Watching without eyes because the beast is just my fear…  
__That I am just nothing and that's just what I've become.  
__What am I waiting for? It's already done._

_So give me something to believe,  
_'_Cause I am living just to breathe.  
__And I need something more to keep on breathing for.  
__So give me something to believe.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: OKAY, SO I really really REALLY loved all of your reviews. Lots more excitement next chapter. Bonnie gets her first magic lesson. Bonnie goes back to work. How do the Glass' react when they find out Bonnie is moving out? Will her plan work? Can she keep her relationship with the Salvatore bros strictly platonic?**

**Stay tuned and stay excellent! Mucho love! Reviews would be spectacular so I can hear your thoughts. (Worked so much this weekend, wanted to get this up sooner. Sorry!)**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	7. Breaking The Habit

**Author's Note: Okay, so I realize some things weren't clear last chapter. As for the Bamon kiss, Damon is compulsive. He's always done what he wants, when he wants. He kissed Elena right after he found out she was dating Stefan. This was a little along the same line, and will be explained this chapter. Thanks for your awesome reviews! Without further ado, here's chapter seven. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "Breaking The Habit" by Linkin Park**

Chapter Seven:

_~*.*~  
__Memories consume,  
__Like opening the wound.  
__I'm picking me apart again._

_You all assume,  
__I'm safe here in my room.  
__Unless I try to start again.  
_

_I don't want to be the one,  
__The battles always choose.  
_'_Cause inside I realize,  
__I'm the one confused._

_I don't know what's fighting for,  
__Or why I have to scream.  
__I don't know why I instigate  
__And say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way –  
__I know it's not alright.  
__So I'm breaking the habit.  
__I'm breaking the habit tonight.  
__~*.*~_

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My head is killing me. I feel like I have a hangover. I know that I don't, but that's what it feels like. So much happened last night and it's still all whirling around in my head. I finally made a decision, in more than one way. I decided to take control of my life and to move in with the Salvatores. I just have to wait for the right time to tell the Glass'. I know they won't take it well. I have a sinking feeling in my gut that it isn't going to go well. Something's going to happen. Something always does. This isn't going to end clean. I know that much.

~*.*~  
Stefan's POV

I threw a pillow at Damon's head. I kept throwing things until he sat up.

"What the fuck Stefan?! Did a bunny bite you back? Or did you finally try to remove the stick from your ass? Because you better have a fucking good reason for waking me up this morning." Damon growled. He sped from bed and slammed me against the wall, holding me up by me neck.

"What the hell was that last night Damon?" I growled.

"That's what you're so bent out of shape about? It was just a kiss Stefan. You don't own her." Damon let go of me.

"You knew we were dating."

"One date, brother, one. And if I'm not mistaken Witchy told us both that she didn't know what she wanted. She hasn't chosen."

"It's not a competition."

"I didn't say it was. Incidentally, the kiss wasn't about you. It wasn't about me, okay, it was about me a little. It was about her. She's trying to take back her body. I'm helping. So, before you start ripping people's heads off, maybe you should check next time." Damon laid back down, butt-ass naked. I should make sure he's clothed next time I wake him. Mental note. Check.

~*.*~  
Bonnie's POV

I can't believe Damon kissed me. I think I know why he did it. He spent so long shopping with me yesterday. He said he wanted to help me but I'm not naïve. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little something for both of them. There's still so much I don't know about them and they don't know about me. Romantic entanglements just sound like a bad idea right now.

I sighed and crawled out of bed. Today is the day I'm going back to work. I'm meeting Grams for breakfast and a magic lesson. Then I'm off to the Grill for the day. I've missed working. It's something I got so used to. Sadly, I honestly enjoy it. It's always been a constant in my life.

I walked to the bathroom in the guest room. I wonder if this will be my room if we're able to pull this off. Maybe I could decorate, make it feel like mine. I've never been able to do that. Sharon decorated the entire house, my room included. It always had to stay her way.

I stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot spray of water. It's so nice being able to shower without unwanted interruptions here. I don't have to worry about anyone walking in on me.

I got ready, taking my time. I blow-dried my hair and left it wavy. I did my best to cover the bruises in my face with concealer. I added a little bit of eyeliner. I decided to wear the red undergarments that Damon picked out for me. I'm supposed to be confident now. I've gotta take baby steps. These are baby steps.

I chose a long sleeve, burgundy shirt with a pair of dark-wash jeans and purple flats. I'm going for comfort today. I can do this.

~*.*~

"Just concentrate on lifting the feather into the air. Visualize what you want to happen and will it to." Grams coached. I nodded. I closed my eyes and saw it happening. Light feather, floating… "You've done it." She told me. I opened my eyes and saw it floating down.

"Oh my God. I didn't think anything would actually happen." I smiled.

"If you want something to happen, you have to believe it. Have faith in your magic, Bonnie. You have it you just have to tap into it." She told me. I nodded and kept trying. I got to the point where I could levitate half the things in the room without draining myself. "Okay, there's one more thing I want you to try before you leave today. I want you to try to light this candle." She told me. She placed an unlit candle in front of me. Fire? That's a completely different element. She seemed to sense my hesitation. "Just focus. You can do it." She squeezed my hand. Fire, fire, fire. I concentrated. "Bonnie!" Grams yelled. I opened my eyes and the candle jar was on fire.

"Oops," I dumped my coffee on it. It went out. "Sorry," I apologized. She laughed.

"You did well. Keep practicing. You'll get there." She hugged me. We made plans for another lesson soon. I left her house and headed to the Grill. I made my way to the back and clocked in. I put my purse in my locker and put on my apron. I put my phone in my pocket and went to find Matt.

"You're alive!" Matt smiled. I nodded. He picked me up and hugged me.

"I missed you, too." I laughed. "Remind me not to fall down anymore stairs." I joked. He laughed.

"It's been so long. I'm used to seeing you almost every day. It's been too Bonnie-less around here. I was having withdrawals."

"I'm back now. I'm sure you're fine." I teased.

"You've have some customers miss you." He told me.

"Oh, who? The regulars?" I asked.

"Them and a certain guy that kept asking about you, I think his name is Travis." Matt teased. I felt my eyebrows rise.

"The hottie with the lip ring?" I asked. Matt smirked.

"So you think I'm hot?" Travis came up from behind me. I blushed. Matt set me up. That dog. I can't date the Salvatores, not if a custody battle is about to come around. And I'm not ready to date anyone else.

"Maybe," I told him. Think confidence. If Damon was a girl and in my position, he'd be all over him.

"Hot enough that you'd let me buy you a coffee?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm on the clock and I don't drink coffee." I told him.

"Could I take you out sometime?" He asked. I hesitated.

"I'll think about it." I told him.

"Do you still have my number?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I lost it when I fell down the stairs. That's why I've been gone all week." I told him. "Can get _you _a coffee?" I asked him. He nodded.

"As long as I can get your number with it." He smiled.

"I'm not looking for anything romantic right now… I have some stuff going on…" I told him. He nodded slowly.

"Okay, well, then how about I just get to know you better and you can have another friend. No harm right?" He tried. I smiled.

"Alright."

_~*.*~  
__Clutching my cure,  
__I tightly lock the door.  
__I try to catch my breath again._

_I hurt much more than any time before –  
__I had no options left again._

_I don't want to be the one  
__The battles always choose.  
_'_Cause inside I realize,  
__That I'm the one confused._

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
__Or why I have to scream.  
__I don't know why I instigate  
__And say what I don't mean.  
__~*.*~_

"You look like you're doing better." David came up from behind me. I jumped. I was walking to my car after my shift at the Grill.

"It's just make-up. The swelling is down. My ribs are still broken, thanks to you." I told him, still walking away from him.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I should have had more control over myself. I shouldn't have let my jealousy get in the way. You know how protective I am over you. I just lost control. I didn't mean it, Bonnie. It will never happen again. You have to believe me." He pleaded. He looks frazzled.

"Sure, I believe you. It won't happen again until you lose your temper. Then it'll be worse than it was this time. That's how it always works. When it's not you, it's Sharon. You can't kiss away the damage she does. You're not right. This isn't right. This isn't how you're supposed to treat a child. You're supposed to act like a father, not a jealous boyfriend." I stood my ground.

"Bonnie, please. I'm trying. Doesn't that mean anything? You know I don't want to lose you. You and your mother mean everything to me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I tried to pull away but couldn't.

"It's too little, too late. Let go of me David."

"You know I can't do that, Bonnie." His grip on me tightened. I whimpered.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me in public? Does it make you feel better?" I taunted. If it's gonna happen, it's gonna be on my terms. He backhanded me. I felt my lip split open. I can feel the blood dribble down my chin. "How does hurting me make you feel? I don't think I've ever asked you before." I said.

"You know I don't like hurting you, baby. You know I don't. Why do you make me do it? Why can't you just listen to me?" He asked, blaming me.

"I didn't make you do anything. I'm not your 'baby'. I'm not yours." I told him. He reached back and pulled my hair, forcing me to look up at him.

"You're mine. Don't you get that? I love Sharon. God, I do. I love her. But, she's not you, Bonnie. She's not as young, as beautiful… I can't control her. You've grown so enticing. No one turns me on like you do. I love you so much. Why can't you see that?" He pinned me against the brick wall of the back of the Grill. He started pulling at my clothes.

"No! No! This isn't happening. You can't keep hurting me! Don't. Please. Stop." I begged. He easily overpowered me. I fought with everything I had. He unbuckled his pants and pulled his dick out of his boxers, fully erect. I cried. He ripped the button off of my jeans and pushed them down. I kept struggling. He ripped off my underwear and hit me again. He put a condom on and pressed his lips to mine. I bit his lip. He pulled me from the wall and slammed me back harder.

He pushed inside of me. I can feel my walls tearing. I sobbed harder. No. No. I was finally safe. No. He moved quickly and ruthlessly.

"Stop!" I kept yelling for him to stop. He didn't. He kept hitting me and thrusting inside of me.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He mumbled then he started pulsing inside of me. He pulled out and let me fall to the ground. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked.

"It was worse." I managed to stand up and tried to pull my clothes back the best that I could. He reached out to me again.

"Get your hands off of her!" Matt ran over and pushed him away. He had his phone out. "Yeah, this is Matt Donovan. There's an emergency at the Grill. Bonnie Bennett was raped by her father. Please hurry."

~*.*~

I can't stop shaking. They keep asking me questions and won't stop. Liz took so many pictures for evidence. She told me the Grill has a security camera that caught everything. That's the last thing I wanted to hear. That means other people would have to see it, too. He should go away for a long time.

She asked me how long the abuse had been going on for. I told her. I always thought it would be so difficult to finally rat them out, but once I started talking I just couldn't stop. I told her what she asked and then some. I told her how I had been staying with the Salvatores because they found out. I told how Zach offered to take me in so I'd have a safe place to stay.

I told her that I didn't want a big trial. I want to handle everything as quietly as possible. I'm already known as the girl who lost her parents. I don't want to be known as the girl who was abused, too.

She finally let me leave. Zach stayed to talk to Liz. I'm sure he's hired a lawyer by now. I only heard half of what everyone was saying. I could hear it, but nothing sank in. I couldn't process anything. I'm just numb.

Damon and Stefan took me back to the boarding house. Stefan kept trying to talk to me. It just couldn't register with me. I kept trying to listen, but all I heard was silence. He finally gave up and headed upstairs. Damon stayed with me, just watching me and drinking. He moved next to me and helped me to my feet. I followed him, slowly. I'm not sure where we're going. He led me to his room. He took off my shoes and helped me into bed with him. He held me and stroked my face. The contact broke me out of my trance. I started crying and I couldn't stop.

~*.*~

My head feels foggy. I looked around me, recognizing Damon's room. I must have fallen asleep in here. I don't really remember coming in here. Truthfully, I don't remember much after David last night. I don't want to. I'm okay not remembering. But, he's the one thing I can't seem to forget, no matter how hard I try.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Damon asked. I shook my head.

"No yet, I'd rather talk about anything else." I told him. He nodded. I thought on it for a minute. "You know, you're different with me than you are with everyone else."

"How so?"

"You tone it down. It's like – you try to be better around me. You never make a big deal out it and I know you think I don't notice, but I do." I sat up, slowly. "Why is that?" I asked him, quietly.

"Maybe I think you deserve better," he told me. He looks sad.

"Better than what?"

"Better than me." He looked me in the eyes. I put my hand on his face.

"Did you ever consider the fact that I like you how you are, Damon?" I asked. He looked surprised. "I like that you're cocky and unapologetic. It's refreshing. Too many people are fake. You don't care what people think about you. Why start now?"

"There's this girl," he started. I chuckled.

"There's always a girl. And when she's the right one, she'll accept you for who you are just like I do." I told him. I gave him a hug. It's still kind of soon for physical contact. "Help me up? I want to shower." He helped me up and helped me walk to his bathroom. He went to get my things and I took the longest, hottest shower of my life. I must have washed my body more times than I can count. I just want to feel clean again.

_~*.*~  
__I don't know how I got this way.  
__I'll never be alright.  
__So, I'm breaking the habit.  
__I'm breaking the habit tonight._

_I'll paint it on the walls.  
_'_Cause I'm the one at fault.  
__I'll never fight again  
__And this is how it ends._

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
__Or why I have to scream.  
__But now I have some clarity,  
__To show you what I mean._

_I don't know how I got this way.  
__I'll never be alright.  
__So, I'm breaking the habit.  
__I'm breaking the habit.  
__I'm breaking the habit tonight.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Alright, SO I know there have been a lot of Bamon moments lately, don't worry. Stefonnie will get their time next chapter. SO, this was a big chapter. A lot happened…. Damon will definitely be acting more Damon-like in the future. As always, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Stay excellent!**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	8. Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note: So, lots of drama last chapter. Thank you for all the awesome reviews. Hope this chapter will answer some of the questions. Oh and there will be more Salvatore background in the next chapters. This is AU so some things are gonna be different and let's just say I'm obnoxiously excited for them.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence**

Chapter Eight:

_~*.*~  
__How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
__Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.  
__Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
__Until you find it there and lead it back home._

_Wake me up.  
__(Wake me up inside.)  
__I can't wake up.  
__(Wake me up inside.)  
__Save me.  
__(Call my name and save me from the dark.)_

_Wake me up.  
__(Bid my blood to run.)  
__Wake me up.  
__(Before I come undone,)  
__Save me.  
__(Save me from the nothing I've become.)_

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
__You can't just leave me.  
__Breathe into me and make me real.  
__Bring me to life.  
__~*.*~_

I sat around the Salvatores waiting for Liz to pick me up. She told me that she'd take me to Sharon's so I could get my things. I didn't bother putting any cover-up on. She should see the damage. I've faked things for her for far too long. The twisted part is, I'm going to miss them. While things were bad growing up, they weren't all bad. At least not all the time… There were some good days. When I first got there, there were a lot of good times.

As sad as it is, they're the only parents I'm used to. I've been with them for so long, I don't know anything else. It's hard trusting people. I mean, sure, I trust friends… to an extent. I think it's something I just have to work on. Maybe I should talk to someone about everything. I just don't know right now.

I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs, slowly. I saw Liz talking to Zach. Zach was trying to persuade her to let him come with us. Liz didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble.

"Hey Bonnie, how are ya feeling?" She asked, gently. I shrugged.

"About the same as last night," I told her. She nodded and placed an arm around me.

"Let's go. The sooner we do this, the sooner it's over with." She told me. I nodded. "There's something I would like to discuss with you in the car." She told me. I nodded, again. We both got into her squad car and she started to drive. "Bonnie, how would you feel about a small trial? We could still go to court, but it was as minimal as possible. I know you want to settle this quietly, but if you want him to do jail time, it's unavoidable." She told me.

"Sure. If you think it'd be a good idea. I don't see why not." I told her. I just don't want to see him again. I hate that I'll have to. It just keeps reminding me that this isn't over, not really. I do want justice. More than anything, that's what I want.

We got to Sharon's house a lot sooner than I thought we would. It seems so eerie now. It doesn't seem like home anymore. It's hard to believe that it ever did, now that I'm back here. We got out of the car and knocked on the door. Sharon answered the door. Concern immediately washed over her face.

"Oh my God, look at what he did to you, my poor girl." Sharon moved to reach out for me but Liz got in her way, keeping me behind her.

"We're only here for her things, Sharon." She told her. Sharon just nodded and moved out of the way. I went upstairs and Liz kept an eye on Sharon. I packed my things as quickly as I could. I didn't really have too much. I had clothes and luggage to put them in. Sharon already started packing my shoes. I took my yearbooks and started boxing books. We might need to make two trips. I packed all of my sketches and paintings. I think I got it all. I started moving things downstairs. It was easier than I thought.

We managed to get everything loaded into Liz' car. It's a lot more spacious than it looks. I guess criminals take up space.

"I'm going to miss you, Bonnie-bee. I love you." Sharon cried. I didn't know what to say. I just walked away. Yeah, I will miss her, in some twisted way. She's my mom. Of course I love her. As much as I try, I just can't hate her. I don't have it in me.

I watched as she got smaller and smaller as we drove away. It's really over. I can't believe it.

"Bonnie, Zach has already petitioned the court to get custody of you. He's arranged a meeting with the lawyer tomorrow. Alright?" She said. I nodded. "I'll help you take these inside."

~*.*~

I finally got everything unpacked with Stefan's help. Damon was out for the day 'curing his urges', according to Stefan.

"Bonnie, you know, if a human drinks vampire blood, it'll heal them almost instantly." Stefan told me as we hung up some of my sketches in my room. I chuckled.

"And what happens if someone happens to die with vampire blood in their system?" I asked. I'd been reading up on things supernatural in the grimoire Grams gave me, but not as much as I'd like to.

"They'd turn into a vampire. But, I wouldn't let you die, B." He smiled.

"'B'?" I asked.

"You don't like it?"

"I've heard worse." I shrugged. He smirked.

"I'm serious about the offer, Bonnie. You shouldn't have to suffer more than you have already." He pressed. He sat down on my bed and watched me. I shrugged.

"I'll heal in time, Stefan. And since this is going to trial, I need physical evidence that something happened. It'll look suspicious if I'm magically healed before this goes to court… Especially since Liz has picture proof. You know? I appreciate it – I do, but I'll be okay. I'm tougher than I look. Give me credit." I told him. He smirked.

"I know you are. You're a hell of a woman. You know, you remind me of someone I used to know." He told me.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Your ancestor, Emily Bennett. She was even sassier than you." He cracked a smile. I chuckled. "I have a friend that I want you to meet. She should be in town in a few weeks. I think you'd hit it off."

"What's her name?"

"Lexi."

~*.*~

I woke up feeling refreshed. It's nice to wake up and be in a home that you feel safe in. I stretched and got up to brush my teeth. I headed downstairs in pajamas. It's nice to be able to do that here and not worried about being felt up.

"Well, someone looks delicious in the morning." Damon whistled. I made a face at him. "Ooh, see that's what I'm talking about. Sexy." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Where's the coffee?" I asked him. He smirked and handed me a mug full of steamy goodness. "Thank you." I told him.

"I can think of a really good way that you can thank me." He winked. Oh yeah, Damon's back. He definitely heard what I told him. He's acting just like he used to when I first met him. I'm glad he listened to me.

"Morning Bonnie, breakfast?" Zach asked. I nodded. He started bustling around the kitchen. "Oh, I invited Sheila over for breakfast. I figured it might be nice to see her." He told me. I nodded.

"I better go get dressed then."

~*.*~

Grams came over for waffles. It's awesome seeing her. I hugged her when she got here.

"It's good to see you." I told her, my voice cracking. Just the way that she's looking at me makes me want to cry.

"Sugar, it's not your fault." She whispered. I started trembling. "You just learned that you were a witch. You can barely wield magic, let alone expect it to be your first instinct. You fault with all that you could. This is his fault and his fault alone." She soothed. I nodded against her, trying to calm down. "Let it out, baby." Just like that tears started falling down my face. "Cry until you can't cry anymore." I did just that.

~*.*~

We made it through a magic lesson. I finally got the hang of fire. We started working on water. Grams said once I could channel the elements everything else would be cake. I believe her. It's so nice having her in my life. It just feels natural. It feels right.

She didn't spend too much time at the house. She wanted to give me some time to get used to the house. Sure I was used to it, but now things are completely different. I knew I'd be living here. It's started to feel like home. It makes me feel bubbly. There's no other way to describe it.

"Bonnie, there's some things you should know." Damon told me, walking into my room.

"Okay, shoot." I told him. He motioned to my bed. I sat down and he followed suit.

"Stefan and I don't have such a great track record when it comes to woman. We used to date Katherine Pierce. She was a vampire. We didn't know it at the time. She was a bitch and I couldn't get enough of her. She scared me and enthralled me. She was everything I wanted. She was foreign and sexy. When it started, I didn't know that she wanted Stefan, too. She's the one who turned me and my brother.

I spent years of my life pining after her. Long story short, Stefan told our father, a vampire hater, about Katherine. They burnt most of the vampires in a tomb here in Mystic Falls. She let us think that she was trapped there. I would have kept believing it if it weren't for Stefan's friend, Lexi. I'm sure you'll meet her soon. She bumped into her in Rome a few years back." Damon took a break. I nodded, slowly.

"So, you don't share well?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not at all, and we both crave a challenge."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

"You're living here, you should know our history. Living with us, yeah, you'll be safe, but it also comes with its risks. I can't let anything supernatural harm you. I made a deal with your ancestor a long time ago. She helped me in exchange for her lineage. I agreed to protect you. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you with your not-parents. You don't know how hard it was to watch." He told me.

"You knew?" I asked him. He nodded, not looking at me. "You knew and you didn't say anything?!" I yelled. "You lied to me. You could have at least told me that you knew." I told him.

"I never said that I didn't, Bonnie. I told you that if you ever needed anything, to come to me. I've checked up on you, yes. But I haven't lived here in some time. You can't expect me to be fucking psychic." He growled.

"This is so frustrating." I told him. "I didn't say it was your fault. It's just… a lonely life." I whispered.

"You'll never know how sorry I am." He got up and left. I just sat there, unable to move. At least he was honest. That's more than I can say for a lot of people.

_~*.*~  
__I've been living a lie.  
__There's nothing inside.  
__Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
__Without your love, darling,  
__Only you are the life among the dead._

_All this time, I couldn't believe I couldn't see.  
__Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.  
__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
__Got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
__Don't let me die here.  
__There must be something more.  
__Bring me to life._

_Wake me up  
__(Wake me inside)  
__I can't wake up  
__(Wake me inside)  
__Save me  
__(Call my name and same me from the dark)  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Alright lovelies, I was going to make this a really long chapter, as I've been writing it for a few days BUT here makes a much better stopping point. I don't want to cram too much in one chapter. Lots of things come to light next chapter, let's just say that. Some foes rear their heads. Thank you for the awesome reviews! Feel free to leave me. I love getting your feedback! **

**Much love!**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	9. Kick In The Teeth

**Author's Note: Hey all! Here's another chapter for ya. =] I really appreciate all the awesome reviews from you all. They were definitely helpful. Anywho, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "Kick In The Teeth" by Papa Roach**

Chapter Nine:

_~*.*~  
__We live in a cold, dark world with venom in its veins.  
__You can spit in my face but I know I'll be okay.  
__It's on the attack – it's a war; it's a game.  
__A ball and chain, chew my arm off to get away._

_Don't fight it or deny it – invite it!  
_'_Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
__Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
__Say what you want – take your shots.  
__You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth!_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na  
__(Kick in the teeth)  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_I gotta say thanks, 'cause you kick me when I'm done.  
__I'm bleeding out the mouth. I hope you know I'm stronger now.  
__I'm taking the hate; I'm turning it around.  
__I won't go down 'til I'm six feet underground.  
__~*.*~_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie, I know it's late, but I just found out some news. You're gonna want to hear this in person." Liz said.

"Okay, you can come over."

"I didn't mean to wake you up." She apologized. I know I'm groggy.

"It's okay. It sounds important."

"I'll see you in a few." She ended the call. I practically slept walked down stairs. Zach was still awake drinking coffee on the couch. He looked surprised to see me up so early. I'd been sleeping a lot later since I've been staying here.

"Liz is coming over. She said she had news. It sounds bad." I told him. He frowned and gave me a quick hug.

"Did she say what it might be?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Just that she wanted to give it to me in person," I told him.

"I guess we'll know when she gets here." He got me a cup of coffee. We sat in a comfortable silence waiting for the doorbell to ring. Time seemed to crawl by. Finally, we heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer it.

"Morning," I let her inside. "Want some coffee?" I offer.

"That'd be great – thank you." She told me. She takes it black. I've been getting her coffee for years now. I handed her a steaming mug. She took a small drink. "You may want to sit down." She gestured to the couch. I followed her advice and took a seat. "I've always wondered why your grandmother couldn't get custody of you. It's just odd how things went down for you. I know that the foster care was a temporary thing, but normally they'd keep you with a relative first. I guess there was an anonymous tip to the judge working your case that your grandmother had an alcohol addiction. I don't know who it was from. Needless to say, the psychiatrist who evaluated you was friends with David Glass. He told the judge you were in a fragile state and that Sheila wasn't a suitable guardian based on his profession opinion. I overheard the doctor and David talking at the station yesterday. It ate away at me all night. I just couldn't tell you something like that over the phone." Liz looked like she was gonna cry. It takes a lot to make her emotional, being the sheriff and all. I was floored. You know, you get to that point where nothing can surprise you, and then shit just surprises you.

~*.*~

I laid in bed just staring at the ceiling. The sun will be up soon but I just can't go back to sleep. My mind's running on overdrive. I keep thinking back on everything and I wonder how I got to this point in life. I just want to lay in bed for a few days and forget about everything and everyone else, just for a little while. Everything has happened so fast, I just need to catch breath.

Even when I try to focus on the good things, it gets overwhelming. I had an almost relationship with Stefan. That got cut short before it could even turn into anything. I can't really **be** with him while we're living together and pushing for Zach to get custody of me. And then there's Damon. He's something else entirely. I'd say he's a friend. I feel comfortable around him. There's just something about him that makes me trust him. Stefan is kind of the same way.

Truthfully, Damon kissed me purely to get under Stefan's skin. I'm not even worried about it. I don't want a relationship. I can barely handle hugging anyone, let alone anything else. You're supposed to be able to share yourself with your significant other, even if it wasn't the physical kind of sharing, I don't know if I'd ever be ready for that kind of commitment. Letting people know what I'm thinking and feeling scares me to no end. I kept things to myself for so long – it's how I've stayed alive.

I'm amazed that I'm in the condition I'm in. It could have been so much worse and gone so much further. It didn't, and I thank goddess for it. I keep wondering how I mustered to stand up to David and Sharon. I'm not sure if I really understand it myself. Everyone has at least one defining moment in their lives; I think mine is the night that David attacked me after Stefan came over for dinner. There's some point that your survival instincts just kick in.

I don't know why mine took so long to kick in or maybe it was the opportunity that presented itself – I don't know. I'm not sure if I ever will. I just knew that if I went back after that night that I wouldn't be alive now. It's that sinking feeling that you feel in your gut that something awful is about to happen or that bad taste in the back of your mouth that just won't go away. Either way, I wouldn't say I'm glad that it happened, but I am glad that I managed to get out.

I just don't know how I can face him in court. I can't tell all those people what he did to me. It's hard enough to rehash them privately in the safety of my mind, let alone for strangers. I feel weak enough as it is. I wasn't ever strong enough to stop them. I know that. I know it's the truth. The worst part is feeling like I deserved it all. I keep trying to keep those thoughts vacant from my mind, but they always find a way to worm back through.

I was doing so well for awhile. I let myself believe that maybe I'd have a chance to get my happy ending. I thought that if I took Damon's advice or believed that I really had a chance with Stefan that things would somehow work out for me in the end. It didn't. Maybe if I had stuck to the rules that followed growing up, I'd still have my virginity. I can't keep pretending that I don't hate myself.

There are so many things that I could have done differently. Possibilities, different scenarios, and what-ifs swirled around my brain. I can't take it anymore.

I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed a few sleeping pills. I took a drink of water and swallowed the pills. I willed sleep to take me to a place where my thoughts wouldn't haunt my mind.

~*.*~

"Bonnie, wake up." Someone started shaking me. I jumped, nearly falling out of bed.

"Don't touch me. Please, don't touch me." I said, trying to focus my eyes. How late is it? I must have been out cold for awhile. The lawyer wasn't supposed to come by until four this afternoon. Stefan's standing in front of me, waiting for me to wake up. "What-time-is-it?" I mumbled. My mouth feels like cotton. I hate sleeping pills but sometimes it's the only way I can get a good night's sleep… or any sleep for that matter.

"It's two-thirty. I figured you might want to have time to get ready." He said gently. He moved to get leave but I grabbed his hand. He turned back around to face me.

"Please, don't leave. I just don't want to be alone right now." I told him. He nodded and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered. I laid my head on his shoulder, hesitantly. He didn't push it.

"I'm not sure if I do or how I'd say it if I want to." I told him.

"I'll listen if you want to try." He ran his fingers through my hair. It's amazing how something so simple can be so soothing. This reminds me why I liked being with him in the first place. He's a caregiver. He makes me feel like I'm still worth something. I have no idea what he sees in me. I'm just a shell.

"Everything comes back to the fact that I feel tainted." I whispered. He didn't say anything for a long while, just kept running his fingers through my hair.

"I know that what he did changed you. I can't imagine how you must feel and I can't lie to you and tell you that I understand, because I don't. I do know that at least part of you is still that amazing human being that I first met in class. You're still that shy girl that Mr. Tanner tried to bully in class. You're powerful and smart and beautiful and kind. I think that you just have to rediscover those things about yourself and it's going to take a lot of time. And, that's okay. You're allowed to take time to grieve and think things over. It's how you cope and move past those obstacles. No one else can do it but you." Stefan pressed a feather-light kiss on my hair. I closed my eyes against his touch.

He managed to say everything that I needed to hear, whether he knew it or not. He didn't tell me that I was crazy or that I was wrong for feeling what I was feeling. He didn't tell me that everything was going to be okay or that David would get what's coming to him. There is no way to know the future. I'm trying so hard to take that first step: acceptance. I'm starting to think that is the hardest part.

_~*.*~  
__Don't fight it or deny it – invite it!  
_'_Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
__Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
__Say what you want – take your shots.  
__You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth!_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na  
__(Kick in the teeth)  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_What does kill me only…  
__Will make me stronger in my head,  
__In my head._

_Don't fight it or deny it – invite it!  
_'_Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
__Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
__Say what you want – take your shots.  
__You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth!  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Alrighty, SO, a lot shorter than I was planning. BUT I wanted to slow things down a little bit. Some Lexi interaction next chapter. Much love! **

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	10. Who You Are

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know it's been awhile, but it's been a seriously crazy past couple of weeks. It's probably gonna stay crazy for a little while. I'll fill you in on the details later… probably. Anywho, my boyfriend gave me an idea for this story. Like, I'm talking: he was spazzing because he was SO excited to tell me about it. Lol. He's awesome. Anyways, here's a new chapter for ya.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "Who You Are" by Jessie J, "Everybody Got Their Something" by Nikki Costa**

Chapter Ten:

_~*.*~  
__I stare at my reflection in the mirror.  
__Why am I doing this to myself?  
__Losing my mind on a tiny error –  
__I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
__No, no, no, no, no_

_Don't lose it all on the blur of the stars.  
__Seeing is deceiving – dreaming is believing.  
__It's okay not to be okay.  
__Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing.  
__Everybody's bruising.  
__Just be true to who you are.  
__~*.*~_

I spent the day relaxing in my room. I feel like I'm slowly becoming more and more antisocial. Time to myself is just so… freeing. It lets me wallow in my thoughts and soaking in a bubble bath is nothing to frown at either. I think I'm entitled to a spa day… or four.

I conditioned my hair like five times, but who's counting? I dried myself off and lathered on lotion. I feel like I'm floating on air. It's definitely a good mood day. I turned on the music and started dancing as I straightened my hair.

_My face to the sky,_

_Dreaming about just how high,_

_I could go and if I'll know_

_When I finally get there._

My brush doubled as a microphone. I have no shame today. I shook my ass and wiggled my body to my happy music. I danced to my closet to pick out some clothes. I want comfortable and happy. That's my whole goal for today.

_Taking off my glasses –_

_Sun pokes through my lashes._

_And I somehow I know_

_There's a time for every star to shine._

I grabbed a pair of dark yellow studio pants and a black mid-sleeve shirt with a few small splashes with red and grey. I put on matching bra, panties and socks. I danced back to the bathroom to put some makeup on.

_Everybody got their something._

_Make you smile, like an itty, bitty child._

_Everybody got their something._

_Everybody got their something._

I put on my clothes and enjoyed the rest of the song before turning off the music. It's only noon but it feels like I've been in my room all day, already. I pulled on my sock monkey slippers and headed downstairs. I really need to eat something. I grabbed some leftover pizza from the fridge. I started munching on a piece before sitting on the kitchen counter.

"You must be the infamous Bonnie." A feminine voice said behind me. I jumped and started to slide off the counter. She rushed over and steadied me with vampire speed. "I'm Lexi. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Wow, you're pretty." I told her. The words spilled from my mouth before I could stop them. I'm so socially awkward. I don't know how I survive high school, sometimes. I cringed, inwardly. She smiled.

"I'm not the only pretty one in the room." She grabbed my hand, gingerly. "Come on, let's take a walk. Some fresh air will do you some good." She helped me down from the counter. I see why Stefan is such good friends with her. She just makes you want to smile. I ditched my slippers for a pair of converse, grabbed a jacket and followed Lexi out of the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She linked her arm with mine.

"Just around town, I figured you could use some girl bonding. Damon's gotta be getting on your nerves at least a little bit, by now." She made a knowing face. I giggled. She reminds me of a mix between Caroline and Stefan. I love it.

"You're definitely right about the need for female bonding." I told her.

"Stefan told me what happened to you, Bonnie. I hope that's okay." She told me. It caught me off guard. I shrugged. "I didn't have a great childhood, either. I had a sick mom and an uncle that loved to take advance. Let's just say that our situations weren't so different. With time, I managed to put it behind me and it made me a better person. I didn't have someone who could help me through it. Think of me as your Yoda… You're much hotter, less green Yoda."

~*.*~

We had a full on girls' day. We went to the salon and got manicures, pedicures, and facials. I feel pampered and happy.

"Have you ever done this before?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I've gotten pedicures before with my adoptive mom but it was never like this." I told her. She grinned.

"Then I've got a lot to teach you. Next stop: shopping." She led me out of the salon happily.

"I think that's something you and Damon have in common." I told her, chuckling.

"He may not have much but the boy knows fashion." She agreed. I laughed.

~*.*~

"Can I ask you something?"Lexi asked. I nodded. "You haven't really seen much of your other friends since the incident, have you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know what to say or how to face them."

"I get it. But, I think the sooner you do, the better you'll feel. You've got to be missing them a little bit." She tried.

"I have. I've been missing Caroline like crazy. You remind me of her a little bit. I just don't know what to tell her. She's gonna hate me for keeping all of this for her. I mean, her mom found out before she did. I don't even know what to tell Matt. He's been calling me but I haven't had the nerve to talk to him. I mean, he saw _him_ r…" I took a deep breath and forced myself to say it. "Raping me," I finished. "How is he gonna look at me now?" I can't see the way that he looks at me. I don't want his sympathy.

"Bonnie, you didn't do anything wrong. He's still the same guy you were friends with before. He knows you. He probably knows you better than you think he does. Give him some credit. Just meet for a coffee and see how it goes." She offered. "And if it sucks we can veg out over girl movies and cookie dough when you get home."

"I can't say no to you, can I?"

"Not a chance."

"That's what I thought."

~*.*~

I fidgeted with my fingers anxiously. I don't know how he's going to act when he gets here. I asked him to meet me at the little coffee shop that Stefan took me to. I don't see him yet. I hate surprises.

"Bonnie," Matt smiled at me and pulled me up for a hug. "I've been so worried about you. You can't just drop off the face of the earth and expect a guy not to freak out." He squeezed me tighter. I laughed.

"I was nervous. It's stupid." I told him, pulling away.

"Nothing you feel is stupid, Bonnie. I just…" He touched my face. I flinched away, slightly. Hurt flashed across his eyes. "I just wish that you would have been able to come to me about it. I mean, I know you would have if you could. It's just hard seeing you hurting like this. I love you, Bon. You and Caroline are my best girls." He hugged me again. I smiled into his chest.

"You don't love Vicki anymore?" I asked him. Laughter vibrated his chest.

"Of course I love my sister, smart-ass." He told me. We sat down and Matt got his coffee. I got my tea and we caught up. "So, what's your deal with Stefan?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. We're friends right now. That's all." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Riiight. Friends that wanna suck each other's face," he countered. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, we're seriously just friends. We went out on one date. Life got in the way after that. He's become a really good friend."

"But you still feel more," Matt said knowingly.

"Of course I do, but I'm not ready for anything. I'm not even on the same continent as almost ready. Too much happened. I don't think that getting to know him first would be a bad thing, either. I want things to happen the right way. I don't want to mess living with the Salvatores up, either. I finally have a stable place. You know? And eventually I have college."

~*.*~

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Stefan asked me, leaning in my doorway.

"Just thinking about things," I told him.

"What kind of things?"

"Just life. I mean, would we have dated if I had normal parents? Would I have been a different person if I had different upbringing? Will I be scarred for life? Will I ever be able to be intimate with a guy without a blowing a gasket? You know, just things." I told him. He sighed.

"Bonnie, you're capable of anything. I don't think you could ever be a bad person. Scars aren't a bad thing. They remind you of where you came from and what you've overcome. They don't hinder you, they better you. When the time is right and you find the guy, I think you'll be able to make love with him." He sat down next to me. "And as for us, we'll never know if we would have dated under different circumstances. And if you decide that you still want to date, I'm still interested." Stefan told me, quietly. I felt a blush burning my cheeks. I can feel him watching me. It's like he can peer into my soul. He cupped my cheek. "You're what I want in a woman." He whispered.

I looked away from him. How can I be what he wants? I'm damaged goods. He leaned in a captured my lips with his. As soon as our lips touched I couldn't think of anything else. I lost myself in the moment. I moved my lips against his. I moved closer to him and he put a hand on my back. He moved his hand to the back of my head. I jumped and broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The words fell out of my mouth. Stefan looked concerned. I couldn't match his eyes. I'm such a freak.

"Hey, hey, you have nothing to apologize for." He rubbed soft circles on my back.

"It was too much too fast. Sometimes I just can't be touched…" I whispered. It's just Stefan. I'm being ridiculous.

"Bonnie, I shouldn't have taken it there. I'm sorry. I should be the one apologizing, not you." He told me. "Hey, look at me."

"Okay," I looked up at him. He smiled.

"We don't have to do this. We're still getting to know each other, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Then let's just focus on that. How was your day with Lexi?" He asked. I smiled. "She's been walking on Cloud 9 since she got back. It's been a long while since she's had a good female friend. She really likes you." He told me. I started telling him about my day. For the first time in a long time, I felt like things might just work out for me.

_~*.*~  
__Tears don't mean you're losing.  
__Everybody's bruising.  
__Just be true to who you are._

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like boom  
__Just go and leave me alone.  
__Real talk, real life, good luck, good night  
__With a smile, that's my home, that's my home, no.  
__No, no, no, no, no_

_Don't lose it all on the blur of the stars.  
__Seeing is deceiving – dreaming is believing.  
__It's okay not to be okay.  
__Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Alright, I know it's been a little while. I'm sorry. :( It's been a crazy time. Pregnancy scare, other serious craziness. Anyways, reviews would be awesome. Someone makes an unexpected visit to Mystic Falls next chapter as well as the hearing for David.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	11. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Author's Note: Alright, SO, here's my little confession, as soon as I heard this song, I knew that I HAD to use it in one of my chapter. Teehee. So excited. Anywho, cue the drama!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" – Taylor Swift, "Scream" – Usher, "Your Body" – Christina Aguilera, "Starships" – Nicki Minaj**

Chapter Eleven:

_~*.*~  
__I remember when we broke up the first time.  
__Saying, 'This is it. I've had enough.'  
_'_Cause like, we haven't seen each other in a month.  
__When you, said you, needed space. What?_

_Then you come around again and say,  
_'_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change.'  
__Trust me – remember how that lasted for a day?  
__I say, 'I hate you.' We break up – you call me. I love you._

_Ooh, we called it off again last night.  
__But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you,  
__We are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together.  
__We are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together._

_You go talk to your friends.  
__Talk to my friends.  
__Talk to me.  
__But we are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together._

_Like ever…  
__~*.*~_

I raked my fingernails against my legs. The hearing started a few days ago. The judge is supposed to give the verdict today. I feel like I can't breathe. Just being in the same room with him makes me want to hurl. I can't explain it. It's awful. He still has so much power over me.

"The court finds David Glass guilty…" The judge started speaking. He's guilty. They found him guilty. Oh, thank goddess. I tuned out everything after that. He's going away for a long time. I feel so relieved. There are no words.

"No one will ever love you like I do, Bonnie." David leered. A police officer was escorting him out of the court house.

"You can't hurt me anymore." I told him, quietly.

"This isn't over." He promised, watching me as he was led out of the court room.

I followed Zach and the lawyer out of the court room. I can't believe it. It feels so surreal. Custody is going to be decided in a much smaller court. We'll find that out in a few weeks. I feel like a new woman. It's just so… freeing to know that he won't be able to hurt me anymore. I just can't help thinking about what he said. He wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it.

~*.*~

"So Witchy, how do you want to celebrate? Clubbing? Hula dancing? Professing your newfound love for me and my sexiness?" Damon winked, taking a drink of bourbon.

"I don't know, to be honest." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Come _on_ – live a little." Damon got on his knees in from of me and gave me his best puppy eyes. I giggled.

"I'm not making a habit out of this, but I'm agreeing with Damon on this one." Lexi chimed in. I looked up at her in surprise.

"Well, that's a first." Stefan laughed. She made a face at him.

"Shut up, Stefan. Bonnie, you need to live. I wanna have fun. Don't leave me alone with Stefan and Damon. You know how boring they get after awhile." She teased. I laughed.

"I'm open for suggestions. I can tell when I'm being outvoted." I gave in.

"We, my dear, are going dancing." Lexi beamed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Come on. I'm dressing you. We have a lot of work today. Tonight, you're looking hot."

"She always looks hot." Damon smirked. Stefan laughed. I blushed as Lexi flipped him off.

~*.*~

I let Lexi dress me. She put me in a white, lace undergarment number. I sat in my bra and underwear while she did my hair and makeup. She didn't want to get the outfit dirty. She still hasn't shown me but she guaranteed that I would love it. I have no idea where we're going or what I'm wearing. Apparently, I have to show a little faith and work on trusting people. Go figure. I don't see what the outfit has to do with trust but I didn't argue.

"Alright, I'm just about done." Lexi said as she set down the mascara. She added a little bit of blush and lip gloss and stepped away from me to admire her work. "You're all set. You'll knock 'em dead. Well… if they weren't already." She smirked. I see why she and Damon don't get along and she and Stefan do. She's like Damon in so many ways, but different enough to where I can see why Stefan loves her company. They'd probably both kill me if I told either of them that. "Take a look." She told me.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked over to the full-length mirror. It's been awhile since the attack, so my bruises are started to fade to a green-ish yellow. They're getting harder to see. I hate having them as a reminder. I look like a different person. I look fierce. It's definitely not something that I'm used to. I feel… pretty.

"Do I get to see the clothes yet?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. She held up an off-white crochet dress. It has a scoop neckline. It's fitted around the chest area and flows down almost mid-thigh. It's so simple, but that's what makes it appealing. I nodded and took the dress. I put it on and turned for her to see. She nodded in approval. She gave me a pair of white knee socks. I sat back down and put them on. She handed me a gift-bag.

"I know we went shopping earlier, but I saw these and thought of you. So… I figured what better time to wear them than tonight." She looked excited.

I opened them and squealed when I pulled them out. They're a pair of black, lace-up converse that go almost all the way up to the knee. Yes. Just. Yes. There are no words. I put them up and began re-lacing them. I tucked the socks down and stood up. They're so different together that it works. She slipped a bracelet on my wrist.

"Perfect. You look perfect. Let me change."

She disappeared into her closet and came back in a slinky black dress that glittered when she moved. She's gonna have no problems finding someone to dance with. We look like polar opposites. She's dressed in black and out for the kill. I'm in white and still manage to look innocent. She smirked like she could read my mind.

~*.*~

I looked around taking everything in. I've never been to a dance club before. This is awesome. I wonder how far away we are. Lexi blindfolded me. We talked the entire way, so I honestly have no idea. There's strobe lights, flashing lights, loud music, and a mesh of people. There's a bar a little bit away from the dance floor and a sitting area. Damon went to get us some drinks. He handed me something.

"What is it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Drink it – you'll like it." He told me. I laughed. Alright.

"Here's to trust." I raised my glass to toast with them. Lexi and I linked arms and drank them. I stifled a cough. It burns a little going down. But Damon's right – I do like it. It's fruity. Lexi grinned and kissed my cheek.

"We are going to dance." She announced.

"Us two?" I asked. She shook her head.

"The four of us. Come on. One more round then we are shaking our asses." She got us more drinks. We drank them. I'm starting to feel my buzz. I giggled. She grabbed my head and the guys followed us to the dance floor. The room is pulsing with music and bodies.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic.  
__Thinkin' 'bout what I'd do to that body.  
__I'll get you like, 'Ooh baby, baby... Ooh baby, baby.'_

Lexi put her hands on my hips and made me sway with her. I giggled. She grabbed my hands and we started dancing together. Stefan and Damon just watched. She hit Damon in his stomach. Damon came up from behind me and started moving against me. Stefan took Lexi's hands and made her his partner.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it.  
__But you're so magnetic, magnetic.  
__Got one life, just live it, just live it._

It's so easy to move to the music and let loose. It's rejuvenating. I forgot Damon could dance. I put my arms up and felt like I was bouncing around in my skin. This is amazing. Who knew this could be so freeing? I think I found my new stress-outlet.

_If you wanna scream, 'Yeah!'  
__Let me know and I'll take you there.  
__Get you going like, 'A-ooh baby, baby… Ooh baby, baby.'_

Damon's hands started caressing my body. It made me feel electrifying. They didn't go anywhere they shouldn't; it just made my body feel alive. I feel hypersensitive, lost and carefree all at once. I wouldn't change it for anything. I feel like we could dance all night. Vampires don't _need_ sleep… Do they?

Damon spun away from me and was replaced with Stefan. Lexi grabbed Damon by his collar and pulled him closer to her, taking advantage of his body. Looking at them now, you'd never know that they can't stand each other.

Stefan smirked and twirled me before setting his hands on my waist and pulling me towards him. I put an arm behind his neck and watched him as we started to grind. With Damon there may have felt electric, but with Stefan there are definite sparks. I feel like I'm on fire and I'm about to burst.

_I came here tonight to get you off of my mind.  
__I'm gonna take what I find (uh-oh, yeah).  
__So open the box, don't need no key – I'm unlocked.  
__And I won't tell you to stop (uh-oh, yeah.)._

I moved my hips in time with his. Our eyes locked through the flashing lights. It's easy to forget about everyone else. He makes me feel like I'm the only one in the room. I traced his neck with my fingers while we danced.

_All I wanna do is love your body.  
__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.  
__Tonight's your lucky night – I know you want it._

I moved closer to him and nuzzled his neck, intoxicated by his scent. There's something that I can't describe that I feel when I'm with Stefan. There are so many things I'd like to try to say, but maybe it's better that it's too loud to words. There is only so much you can say. Actions speak so much louder than words. His touch is so reassuring.

He took my hand and led me away from the dance floor. Lexi and Damon stayed and danced. Damon looked like he wanted to follow but Lexi kept him with her. He picked the most secluded table and got us drinks. I sat down and watched him for a minute. He smiled and took a drink.

"You looked like you had something on your mind." He told me. I took a drink and thought about how to word my answer.

"Anything I say will sound embarrassingly corny." I told him. He laughed.

"Then say it. Corny isn't so bad."

"You just…" I started. I can tell that I have his attention. "You make me feel normal. I don't know if that makes sense. You just – there's something about you that makes me wanna be next to you all the time. And when I'm not touching you, I want to – and that…" I tried to explain.

"That scares you." He finished for me. He's hard to read.

"It's new. I'm not used to it. It's bad timing." I deflected.

"Why? Because of the custody thing? Because of David?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Or are you afraid to let yourself feel something and let yourself be happy?"

"It's not that simple."

"You're not used to letting people in because you're used to being alone and fending for yourself. You've got to learn to trust people, Bonnie. Not everyone wants to hurt you. Let me take care of you. I'm not asking for anything else. I won't push for anything. If we become anything other than friends, it'll be at your pace. I'm a patient man. I've had years of practice." Stefan held my hand, lightly.

"Why are you so understanding?"

"I care about you, Bonnie. I genuinely care about you. When you realize it, I think you'll stop fighting this so hard." He told me. God, I feel teary. I'm such a fucking girl. I hear what he's saying. I do. I hear it but I don't feel it. The gravity of his words refuses to sink in. I'm so used to being hurt by people. What's so different about Stefan? "I am not going to hurt you." He whispered. I nodded. I leaned in and touched my forehead to his. He cupped my cheek. I looked up at him. A smile played on his lips. I touched my lips to his, gently. He kissed me back. It wasn't demanding or forced. It stayed soft and sweet. He kept holding my hand. "I won't hurt you." He whispered against my lips. His words trickled into my ears and seeped into my heart. I heard him. I _really heard_ him.

"I believe you." I told him, pulling away. He smiled and gave me a small kiss. We finished our drinks and headed back to the dance floor. Damon cut in and Stefan went back to dancing with Lexi.

"You two look chummy." Damon told me, as quietly as he could over the music. I shrugged. "What happened to keeping the romantics out of things?" He asked, while the DJ was talking.

"It just happened, Damon." I told him. He smirked.

"Life seems to work out that way. You and Stefan going steady? Did he give you his letterman jacket to make you his girl? Pee on your leg to mark his territory?" He's relentless.

"I don't know what we are. Don't make this into something it's not."

"You know what they say about us Salvatores… Once you've been with one, you always get with the other." Damon smirked. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna ignore you, and we're gonna dance. Don't kill my good mood." I told him. He started shaking his body in surrender. I laughed and started dancing with him.

_I'm on the floor, floor.  
__I love to dance.  
__So, give me more, more, 'til I can't stand._

I lost myself in the music. I was shaking my ass, bouncing around to the music. I bumped into someone. I opened my eyes and tried to apologize but failed over the music. He smiled. I don't see Damon. He's probably with the rest of the gang. The mystery guy held out a hand. I took it and we started moving together.

_Starships were meant to fly.  
__Hands up and touch the sky.  
__Can't stop 'cause we're so high.  
__Let's do this one more time.  
__(...We're higher than a motherfucker.)_

We finished dancing to the song together. We bumped into each other again and I started laughing. He motioned to the bar. I followed him out.

"I really am sorry. I'm such a klutz. I didn't mean to run into you." I apologized. He laughed.

"It's alright, love. I've never complained when a pretty girl has run into me, I'm not going to start now." He teased. I blushed. "My name is Niklaus." He offered.

"Niklaus? Sounds old. I'm Bonnie." I told him. He smirked.

"It's a pleasure, Bonnie." He kissed my hand. Tonight is just full of surprises. "Please, call me Klaus."

"Klaus it is." I told him. He smiled.

"I better be going, love. I'll see you around." He smiled and disappeared into the crowd.

"Bonnie!" Lexi called me. I looked over and saw her.

"There you are. I lost you guys." I hugged her. She smiled.

"Did my Bonnie-girl miss me?" She sang. I nodded, laughing. "Who was that guy?" She asked as Stefan and Damon walked up.

"Some guy I bumped into on the dance floor. We danced for awhile. He said his name was Klaus." I told her. The color drained from her face. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"It could be nothing. Trust me. Okay? I'll let you know when I do." She told me. I nodded. Is it just me or did things just get complicated?

_~*.*~  
__I'm really gonna miss you picking fights,  
__And me, falling for it, screaming that I'm right.  
__And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind,  
__With some indie record that's much cooler than mine._

_Ooh, we called it off again last night.  
__But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you,  
__We are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together.  
__We are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together._

_You go talk to your friends.  
__Talk to my friends.  
__Talk to me.  
__But we are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Hey all, so… thoughts? Comments? I wanna hear 'em. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I'm excited! My plot bunnies are finally starting to take off. I have a few more up my sleeve. *Winky face* I know there is a lot of Stefonnie going on. Trust me, there will be eventual Bamon/love triangle between the three. Reviews would be awesome! :D**

**Stay beautiful, lovelies.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	12. The Reason

**Author's Note: Caroline is back this chapter! Yay. Enjoy! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "The Reason" – Hoobastank, "Breath" – Breaking Benjamin**

Chapter Twelve:

_~*.*~  
__I'm not a perfect person.  
__There's many things I wish I didn't do.  
__But I continue learning –  
__I never meant to do these things to you.  
__And so I have to say before I go,  
__That I just want you to know –_

_I've found a reason for me,  
__To change who I used to be.  
__A reason to start over new,  
__And the reason is you.  
__~*.*~_

I jerked awake to the sound of my phone going off. I scrambled around my bed in the dark trying to find it. Where did I leave it? It can't be any later than four in the morning. We didn't get back here until after two. My eyes feel like they weigh a million pounds. Why are phones always so much louder in the middle of the night?

_You take the breath right out of me.  
__You left a hole where my heart should be.  
__You've gotta fight just to make it through.  
__'Cause I will be the death of you._

I found my purse on the floor and grabbed my phone. I fumbled with the buttons, still struggling to stay awake.

"Hello?" My voice is raspy with sleep deprivation.

"Bonnie, I miss you!" Caroline complained. She sounds way too chipper to be up this early.

"Caroline, it's like four in the morning. Couldn't this wait until later?" I asked her.

"No, I couldn't sleep. I kept wondering if you were alive. I miss you. You've been invisible lately." She complained.

"It wasn't completely unintentional. I just had to work some stuff out before I saw everyone. You know I love you." I told her.

"And I love you, bitch. I want to see you later." She told me. I chuckled.

"Okay. When and where?"

"The Grill around 1?" She asked.

"Sounds good, goodnight Care."

"Night Bon."

~*.*~

"Morning Beautiful," Stefan plopped down on my bed on top of me.

"Go-away-tryna-fucking-sleep-goodnight." I mumbled into my pillow. Stefan laughed.

"Just do it already. You're such a pussy, Stefan." Damon teased.

"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." I moaned.

"Guys, she's tired, leave her alone." Lexi cautioned. They laughed.

"Fuck that. I'm going to bounce my happy ass until Princess gets her ass up." Damon started jumping on my bed despite my protests. "Witchy, Witchy, Witch, Witchy, Judge, Judgy, Judge, Bonnie, Bon, Bon, Bonnie, Bon, Bonnie, Witchy!" Damon started whining. I groaned and sat up.

"What?!"

"Hi." He smirked and gave his best puppy-dog eyes.

"You are so not funny." I glared at him as I crawled out of bed. Why the fuck is it so bright in the morning? You should get an eye-adjustment period.

"Oh, but I know I am." He winked. I threw a pillow at him. He deflected it easily. Throwing things at vampires just isn't as satisfying as it should be. Damn.

"I don't wake you up in the mornings." I complained at Damon. He smirked.

"If you woke me up every morning, we all know I wouldn't complain about it." His smirk widened. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you need something?" I asked them. Lexi sighed.

"I just missed you." She put an arm around my shoulder. "Well, that and Damon was trying to drag me to go watch strippers with him. We needed someone to help us vote him off the island."

"If he wants to go watch strippers, it's fine with me." I told her. "I gotta shower. I can't be late. Caroline will murder me." I headed to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and started pulling off my pajamas. I turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower.

"So… When am I gonna meet Caroline?" Lexi asked me from outside the shower. I jumped and started to fall. She opened the curtain and steadied me. "Didn't mean to scare you." She apologized and closed the curtain so I could shower in privacy.

"I didn't realize that you wanted to meet her."

"Hey, from what I've heard about her, she sounds great."

"She is. You remind me of her sometimes. You can definitely meet her. Maybe we can all do something tonight. I'll ask her if she has any plans when I meet her for lunch." I offered.

"Yay. No naked females for me. Suck it Damon!" She yelled, leaving the bathroom. I can just picture them duking it out now. I finished my shower and toweled off. I put on some lotion and grabbed some clothes out of my closet. I put on a pair of dark jeans and an off-white sweater. I found from socks and put on a pair of Chucks. I did a quick makeup and headed to the Grill.

~*.*~

"Oh my God, you're actually alive. I forgot what you looked like! Your face is so pretty! Have you always been this height?! I couldn't remember! Bonnie, I love you! Never leave me again! I'll attach myself to your leg. I swear I'll do it!" Caroline pulled me into an enthusiastic, hugging dance.

"It has only been a couple of weeks, Care. I am sorry. I missed you, too! There's someone I want you to meet later. She's been dying to meet you." I told her. She stopped dancing and looked at me funny.

"Who?" She asked, smiling.

"Lexi – she's one of Stefan's friends. She doesn't really know anyone in town. She's great. She reminds me a lot of you." I told her. She bounced around excitedly.

"I'm totally down for a girls' night. When am I not?" She beamed. We sat down and started eating. She filled me in on what I've been missing the past few weeks. She and Tyler got together. They're so cute together. I'm so happy for her. I didn't tell her what happened with Stefan because I'm not really sure what to think about it just yet. When I'm sure, she'll know. I don't wanna jinx anything.

~*.*~

I watched Damon from across the room. I was supposed to be talking with Zach about different possibilities for my future. I just can't decide what I want to do. I'm interested in so many things. I don't really have any subjects that I'm bad at or that I don't understand. I had to be perfect. My grades had to be perfect. I never had the luxury to be sub-par. In times like these, it definitely pays off.

Damon keeps giving me weird looks. He's been giving me weird looks since last night. He knows what went down with Stefan. It's like he's daring me to make a move with him. It's not a competition. I don't know if he thinks that it is or if he really has an interest in me.

He knows that last night was symbolic. He's always been just a little unpredictable. I can't help but wonder what he's going to do next. I know that he's planning something. After spending this much time with him, it's hard not to figure out how he ticks. Of course, that just means that I'm just as predictable for him. But, I've always been predictable.

"Bonnie, can I talk to you?" Stefan asked, interrupting my staring contest with Damon. Zach had excused himself to get a cup of coffee.

"Of course," I got up and followed him outside. We sat in the yard. It's nice out today – it's chilly but it's not too cold.

"I didn't make things weird last night, did I?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No – I liked it." I told him, quietly. I don't know what it is about him. He makes me feel so shy, sometimes. I can feel a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"You're something else, you know that?" He whispered. I smiled and gave him a quick peck on his mouth. He chuckled.

"We should do that again."

"Kiss?"

"If it's okay with you," he moved closer. I nodded. It's getting harder to breathe. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. I swear I have dinosaurs in my stomach. His lips touched mine and everything else faded into gray. I'm sucked into his gravitational pull.

He moved me onto his lap. I moved my face closer to his. I let him take control and lead the kiss. I feel so vulnerable with him but he makes me feel safe. I don't feel as exposed when it's him. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I froze. He must have felt me stiffen because he pulled back. He watched me for a minute.

It's okay. It's just Stefan. It's just Stefan. He wouldn't hurt me.

It's like he could read my thoughts and hear me repeating that to myself, over and over again. He traced my cheek with his fingers. I gave him a small smile. I'm being ridiculous. I know that I am and I can't stop it. I took a deep breath and covered his lips with my own. He smiled into the kiss. We stayed that way for what felt like hours. It started out sweet and slow and progressed into a completely different monster. My hands were wondering his body with a mind of their own. His hands were on my back and stomach underneath my sweater. We were clinging to each other and I wasn't losing my mind. I don't know what's different about it this time.

We finally pulled apart. I was trying to get my heart regulated. I stared at him and wondered what it must be like not having to breathe. I became painfully aware of the fact that I was straddling Stefan in the middle of this yard. Anyone could see us. What does he think of me? I started squirming and jumped when something rubbed against my lady-parts. I looked down and eyed his bulge, involuntarily. I looked up as quickly as I could. He smirked. He saw me. Oh, God. I'm so awkward. It'll be the death of me. I climbed off of his lap and sat down. He chuckled.

~*.*~

Lexi and I are supposed to be meeting Caroline soon for our ladies' night out. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Stefan or wondering if Damon saw us sucking face. I don't know why his opinion matters so much. I think that bothers me more than anything else does.

Caroline wanted to go dancing. Lexi decided we'd go back to the club we went to last night. I opted for jeans this time. I paired it with a green wrap top. It doesn't quiet meet the waistline of my jeans and I had to wrap it around my stomach a million times, but it's comfortable and doesn't make me look horrible. I let Lexi do my hair and makeup.

"Are you ready to get your dance on?!" Lexi asked, excitedly. I giggled and nodded. We left to pick up Caroline. They hit it off. As soon as she got into the car they were bonding. They're so much alike – I love it.

As soon as we got to the club Caroline and Lexi went to grab drinks. I found a table and took off my jacket, leaving my arms bare. I pulled out my chair and bumped into someone, again.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this." Klaus told me, smirking. I gave him a puzzled look. That's so weird, twice in two days. What are the odds?

"Do you come here often?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Only when there's someone worth seeing," he hinted. I rolled my eyes.

"And how many girls have you fed that line to?" I asked.

"Not many that have complained about it." He smiled. I laughed.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'm from around here?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I haven't seen you around here before and you have an accent." I pointed out.

"True, but I like yours better."

"Thank you, but you're avoiding the question." I pressed.

"You're a clever one, love. I'm from all over, really." He told me. I nodded. Lexi and Caroline walked up to the table. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friends?" He asked, eyeing Caroline. I can't quite put my finger on him.

"This is Caroline and Lexi – guys this is Klaus." I introduced. Caroline beamed, clearly enjoying the view. Lexi looked uncomfortable. I'm definitely missing something here.

"I'm feeling kind of sick ladies, I think we better go." Lexi said. I looked up at her, confused. Something's definitely wrong. I got up. Caroline was reluctant. Klaus kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He told her. "I'll see you around Bonnie." He told me. I nodded and gave him a forced smile. We rode back to Stefan's in a confused silence. Lexi told us that we'd have a girls' night in, manicures, pedicures, the whole shebang. I pulled Lexi aside while Caroline got everything ready.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"It's nothing." She told me.

"Don't lie to me. Please, don't lie to me." I asked. She sighed.

"Look, if I'm right, which I normally am, Klaus is a dangerous guy. He's an old vampire, Bonnie. He's an original. He's seemed to have taken a liking to you. Stefan and Damon wanted to find out more before they told you, but after tonight, I think it's best that you know. Just be cautious when you're with him." Lexi closed her mouth. She looked like she wanted to say more but didn't want to say too much. Well, I didn't see that one coming. If he's in town, what does that mean? Something tells me I need to have more magic lessons with Grams. The guys are getting an earful tomorrow. Tonight is girls' night.

_~*.*~  
__I'm not a perfect person.  
__I never meant to do these things to you.  
__And so I have to say before I go,  
__That I just want you to know –_

_I've found a reason for me,  
__To change who I used to be.  
__A reason to start over new,  
__And the reason is you._

_I've found a reason to show,  
__A side of me you didn't know.  
__A reason for all I do,  
__And the reason is you.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: ALRIGHT. SO, slowly but surely the plot is getting rolling. As always reviews are welcome. I'm so tired and half-asleep. Otherwise, I'm sure I'd have more to say. **

**Stay groovy!**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	13. Come Undone

**Author's Note: More Klaus action this chapter and a surprise guest makes an appearance. Let me know what you think!:D**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARCTERS.**

**Music Credit: "Come Undone" (Cover) – My Darkest Days**

Chapter Thirteen:

_~*.*~  
__Mine, immaculate dream,  
__Made of breath and skin,  
__I've been waiting for you._

_Signed with a whole tattoo of,  
_'_Happy Birthday to you,'  
__Was created for you._

_I can't help but keep from falling apart,  
__At the seams.  
__I cannot believe you're taking my heart,  
__To pieces._

_Oh, it might take a little time,  
__Might take a little crime,  
__To come undone.  
__Now we'll try to stay blind,  
__To the hope and fear outside.  
__Hey child, stay wilder than the wind,  
__Can blow me into crime.  
__Who do you need?  
__Who do you love,  
__When you come undone?  
__~*.*~_

It's been weeks since we've seen Klaus at the club. It's making me antsy. It feels like he's just biding his time. Lexi decided to stay around for a few months. She's a nice addition to the Salvatore's. I've gone back to school and to work. I can't believe I've been with the Salvatore's for a month already. We have the custody hearing next week. I hope I get to stay.

Things with Stefan have gotten a little complicated. We can't really go public with our… whatever we have. We've been spending more time together when I haven't been working. We haven't gone past making out. I'm not ready for that, yet.

Damon keeps hinting that he wants to be more than friends. I act oblivious or just ignore him. Our friendship is hard to describe. I love the sarcasm and the banter. I don't get that with anyone else. He doesn't treat me like I'm fragile. Most of the time, and I'll never admit to this, I like his 'fuck-the-world' attitude.

Stefan makes me feel like a princess. I feel normal and special and capable with him. He makes me feel all of the things that I wished that I could feel growing up. It's so easy to forget about the chaos when we're spending time together.

~*.*~

"Hey love," Klaus came up behind me at work. I jumped and almost spilled an entire tray of drinks.

"Shit!" I hissed, trying to balance the tray before any real damage was done. He chuckled.

"You really wear that apron, love." He complimented. I rolled my eyes. "Where's your friend Caroline?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not her keeper. She's always around somewhere." I told him. He nodded, slowly.

"What time to get off of work?" He tried.

"Around ten," I told him. Despite what everyone's said, he doesn't look dangerous. I know what dangerous looks like. I grew up with it. Yes, Klaus has that wild look in his eyes, but it's not the sadistic kind that David had.

"I'll be around. I think we should have a chat." He told me.

"Where would we have this chat?" I asked, while I walked over to my table. I gave everyone their drinks. "Can I get you anything else?" I asked. They declined. I walked away with Klaus.

"We can talk here. You'd probably be more comfortable that way." He told me. I nodded. I wonder what he wants to talk about. I stayed distracted most of the day. Work breezed by.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt asked me. I jumped and nodded. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sorry, it's my fault. I've been in my head lately. It's not your fault." I told Matt. He gave me a sheepish grin. Man, I love that boy. He's my bestie, well… He ties with Caroline. He gave me a hug.

"Sometimes I wish Vicki was more like you, Bon." He told me. I chuckled.

"She's awesome the way she is." I told him. He nodded. I did my side work and clocked out. I met Klaus at the bar.

"How was work, _love?_" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It was fine. What's up?" I countered.

"I'm assuming that you know who I am by now, am I wrong?" He asked.

"I have an idea." I told him. He nodded, slowly.

"Bonnie, I need something from you, love." He told me. I didn't say anything. "Your ancestor was working on a spell for me. I need you to find a loophole, which will prove to be difficult since the only key to changing is dead."

"What is it that you need exactly?" I asked him. Instead of answering he took another drink.

"I need you to a spell – a very powerful spell. I need you to help me reach my full potential, love. If you can do that I can guarantee that no one will ever hurt you again." He smirked. How can he guarantee that? No one can guarantee that. Even if I did help him, there is no guarantee that he will actually stay true to his word.

"What happens if I don't?" I asked him. I need to weigh my options. I'm not going to even consider this half-blind. I don't do anything half-assed.

"Then I can't guarantee that you'll stay unharmed or your friends won't start dying." He told me. He's serious. I can feel his power radiate off of him. He's not bluffing. Shit, oh shit. Can't I just have normally friends that want normal favors? No, apparently I can't. Fuck. My. Life.

"How long do I have to decide?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Patience isn't my specialty, but I'll give you a week. I'm leaving town to take of some unfinished business. I'll be back next week and I expect an answer by then. My brother will be around to make sure you don't do anything rash or try to run." He told me. I swallowed, hard. There's a lump in my throat that I can't get rid of. "I see no reason that this can't be a mutually beneficial relationship, Bonnie. We can help each other." He got up. "Come on, I'll see you home." He helped me up. I didn't say much. I was in a daze. He's serious. I know that obviously, he's a bad ass. Honestly, we both know that I no choice.

"When you said you needed my help to reach your full potential, what did you mean by that?" I asked him. He smirked.

"I'm what you might call a hybrid. I have the werewolf gene, but being a vampire cancels it out. There's a way that you can unlock that side and I can have the powers of both." He told me.

"Oh, I see." I told him. "What do you plan on doing after you're officially a hybrid?" I asked.

"Love, I plan on building an army."

"I can't in good conscious, give you the ability to massacre everyone without having you agree to some rules first." I told him. His smirk widened.

"What makes you think I'd actually abide by them?"

"What makes you think I don't know what I'm doing?" I asked him.

"If you're coming to me, it's because you need me. Even if you killed all of my friends, you can't make me help you. Your compulsion doesn't work on me. If there was another way, you would have tried it already. You need me, not the other way around." I told him, getting annoyed. I've had so many people push me around in my life. I'm getting tired of it. I'm not a child! And I'm not helpless! Not anymore.

"You've got balls – I'll give you that. That's something I like in a woman. Witches are always so… feisty." He stroked my cheek. Wow. I sighed. Is he done yet? I'm not in the mood.

"What do you have to offer me?" I asked him.

"An alliance of sorts," he said. "I can offer you the protection of me and my family. I can kill that bastard father of yours. I can make you more powerful than you ever dreamed of being. I could also find your mother for you." He dropped the bomb.

"What makes you think I'd want to find her? She left. She never wanted me."

"Bonnie, I'm not asking for your answer now, I want you to think about it. Despite what everyone else believes, I'm not heartless. Enjoy your time with the Salvatore brothers. They've always been greedy with their women. When next week comes, I'll expect your answer. This isn't going to be easy. You won't be able to do it here. There are certain artifacts that I cannot secure without your assistance. Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded. We were at my house before I realized it.

I just got here. I haven't been with them long. Why do I have to leave again? I just want a home. Damn it. Why does everyone get to be happy except for me? It's not fair! I didn't say anything to Klaus I just went inside. Lexi was out with Caroline. I'm glad they've hit it off. Zach was already asleep. Damon and Stefan were talking in Damon's room. I went in and sank to the bed and put my face in my hands. I need to cry. My eyes are burning and no tears are coming out. How did everything get so bad, so fast?

"Judgy what's wrong?" Damon asked, putting an arm around me. I didn't say anything. I don't trust my voice. "Who was it? I'll kill him." He offered. I just shook my head.

"Hey, look at me." Stefan tried. I looked up at him. The knot in my throat just keeps growing and growing. They won't just let me leave – I know that. I can't just lie to them, either.

"I talked to Klaus tonight." I whispered.

"What the fuck did he want?" Damon asked. I told them what happened and that I knew what I needed to do. They didn't say anything. "You can't go." Damon said, getting up.

"It's the best solution. I'd come back. You know I couldn't just leave you guys." I told him. Stefan looks just as livid as Damon does.

"You could end up dead, Bonnie." Stefan warned, pacing the room.

"I'm not afraid to die, Stefan." I told him, quietly. He shot me a warning look. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. He's needs me for this. I can restrict the spell or something. I'll talk to Grams. I'm sure she'll know something. Okay? I have a week. Can't we just make the most of it? I don't want to spend my last week with you fighting."

"I'm not letting you get hurt." Damon told me. "I don't care who I have to kill to do it. I'm not letting you go."

"It's not your choice." I told him.

"I know Stefan isn't going to say it. I'm not afraid of being the bad guy. You might hate me for it, but in the end, I'll be the one who stops you from getting killed. I took you away from those fucktards who thought they were your parents, I'm not afraid to take you away from Klaus." Damon said with so much intensity, I swear, I felt it in my bones. Stefan left the room. "We need you." He whispered. He cupped my face with his hands.

"You don't need me. You were fine before I got here." I told him.

"_I_ need you. You make me want to be a better person, Witchy. I haven't killed anyone just to feed since you've been around. Stefan actually drinks from blood bags, now. He's doesn't just eat bunnies anymore. He's living again. We haven't been this way since before we were turned into vampires. Everything you touch, you make better. You make us better. You make _me_ better. Don't you understand that? You care Bonnie. Do you know how long it's been since I've had that?" He inched his lips closer to mine. This is insane. You can't feel for two people what you should only feel for one. Tears were running down my cheeks. I can feel them now.

"That's not fair." I told him.

"Life isn't fair. You've been through enough. Let us fight for you." He whispered. I shook my head.

"I've already made up my mind, Damon." I told him.

"We love you." He whispered. He finally said it. He said the words that make everything so much harder. I knew that they did.

"I love you, both, but –" I tried to say but his lips cut me off. He kissed me and I swear to goddess, I could see the stars. Kissing Damon isn't just sin, it's cosmic. "We shouldn't be doing this." I pulled away.

"Bonnie," Stefan said from beside me. I jumped and fell off the bed. I didn't hear him come back. "We don't have a good track record when it comes to women. I didn't think I could feel this way about someone again. I know you have feelings for Damon. I know that I was the reason you weren't acting on them. I'm not going lie to you and tell you that I'm okay with it, but I'm not going to make you choose, either. We can take care of you. No one can love you more than we do." Stefan started kissing my neck. Damon claimed my lips. Everything has done a complete one-eighty today. I can't wrap my head around anything. If I only have a week left with them, we should enjoy it.

"Let us spend tonight with you." Damon breathed.

"You're really okay with this?" I asked them. Neither answered, just kept kissing me. This is unreal.

~*.*~

I woke up sandwiched the next morning between the two. I wasn't ready to get up, just yet, but I need to pee. I got up as gently as I could and snuck back to my room to use the bathroom. I took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. I was almost to the kitchen the doorbell started going off. I opened the door.

"Elena?" That's impossible. "You're dead." She just smiled and laughed.

"I'm not Elena. My name is Katherine, Katherine Piece."

_~*.*~  
__Words – play me déjà vu,  
__Like a radio tune,  
__I swear I've heard before.  
__She'll – resist something real,  
__Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers._

_I can't help but keep from falling apart,  
__At the seams.  
__I cannot believe you're taking my heart,  
__To pieces._

_Lost – in a self-filled sky,  
__Make it alright,  
__To come undone.  
__Now, we'll try to stay blind,  
__To the hope and fear outside.  
__Hey child, stay wilder than the wind,  
__Can blow me into crime.  
__Who do you need?  
__Who do you love,  
__When you come undone?  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Okay, SO, a lot happened this chapter. Even more is happening in the next couple of chapters. Review, review and stay tuned! :D**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	14. Fix Me

**Author's Note: Alright guys, I don't wanna pull **_**that**_** card, but getting your feedback would be fantastic. I know where I want this to go, but there's so much going on here lately, I don't want it to turn into confusing writing. Anywho, here's a new chapter for you. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "Fix Me" – Ten Years**

Chapter Fourteen:

_~*.*~  
__It's taken a lifetime to lose my way –  
__A lifetime of yesterdays.  
__All the wasted time on my hands,  
__Turns to sand  
__And fades in the wind._

_Crossing lines,  
__Small crimes,  
__Taking back what is mine_

_I'm fine in the fire.  
__I feed on the friction.  
__I'm right where I should be.  
__Don't try and fix me.  
__~*.*~_

"I see Stefan and Damon found themselves a new toy." Katherine smirked. She tried to come inside but couldn't. "Why don't you let me inside, _Witch_?" She taunted. She looks so much like Elena. How is that even possible?

"I think I'll pass on that, thanks." I told her, staring her down. Why is she here?

"I need to talk to _my men_ about something." She stepped closer to me. I glared at her.

"You mean your exes?" I corrected.

"Katherine, why are you here? I told you I never wanted to see you around Mystic Falls again – do I need to remind you?" Damon sneered from behind me. For a second she actually looked scared.

"I need to know why Klaus is here. I need to know if he's still looking for me." She said, crossing her arms. I can see why she and Damon got along. She's kind of like a bitchy, female version of him. I'm not so sure about Stefan.

"Why would I help you?" I asked her. She pursed her lips but didn't say anything.

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking Damon." She clarified. I smirked.

"I'm the only one who's spoken to Klaus. He hasn't." I told her. She didn't say anything.

"You're still running from him Katherine?" Stefan asked, walking up to the front door.

"What can I say? The man holds a grudge." She told me.

"He hasn't mentioned you. But I'd leave town. He'll be back soon and his brother should be here later today. I'm not asking him about you. I have enough on my plate." I told her.

"It would take all of five seconds. Why can't you just ask?" She growled.

"Because I don't like you," I shut the door. She started banging on the door. I sighed and went back upstairs. "I'm so fucking tired of people telling me what to do. She's not my problem. Don't even start." I told Stefan. I don't have to look to know that he followed me.

"I never said that she was. I wouldn't ask you to do anything that put you in a harder position than you already are. She's probably back in town to stir up trouble. That's what she does. That's all she does." Stefan started rubbing my back.

"You still feel something for her, though." I whispered. He doesn't have to say anything. I know it's true. I saw the picture of her in his room.

"And you have feelings for my brother," he told me, evenly. I didn't say anything just closed my mouth. I went into the bathroom and got into the shower. You know, life keeps throwing me curveballs that just makes me hate life even more. Today is just the topper of the growing shit-pile that is my life.

I know I started that with Stefan but that was still a low blow. He didn't even try to deny it. I'm glad that he didn't try and lie to me. This is such a mess.

"I didn't mean that, Bonnie." Stefan said from outside of the shower. I didn't say anything. "Seeing her here just rehashed some unresolved feelings. I haven't seen her in decades."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. Okay?" I told him. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I got out of the shower and put on my robe. "I'm going to go find Damon. Maybe you should talk to Katherine." I told him. I grabbed some clothes and went downstairs.

~*.*~

"Bonnie, Stefan isn't himself when Katherine's around. He never has been." Damon tried to apologize his brother. I shook my head.

"Don't make excuses for him. Okay? I'm not a child. I can handle men being jackasses. I have a whole lifetime of experience." I told him. He chuckled.

"I love your sass, Witchy. It's sexy." He told me. He crept closer to me a lowered his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. Sometimes, he just takes my breath away.

"Looks like you've got yourself a new squeeze, Damon." Katherine taunted from the front door. We were in the living room. I pulled away from him and rolled my eyes.

"What can I say? Past experiences showed me everything that I didn't want in a woman." He smirked at her. Katherine didn't say anything. She focused back on Stefan. He hasn't said much; he's just been listening to her talk. It's so strange. I didn't think I'd see him act like this. I guess life is full of the unexpected.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. I spent most of it with Damon and Lexi. Stefan went to bed early but didn't say anything else to me. I followed suit and tried to get some sleep. I spent a few hours staring at the ceiling and just thinking about things. I waited until everyone else had retired and I decided to go for a walk to clear my head.

After walking around town for a while I ended up on the porch of the Salvatore boarding house. It's crazy. I haven't been living here for long, but I've never felt more at home.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the youngest Bennett." Katherine smirked as she sat down next to me. "I'm impressed. I never thought I'd see them so wrapped around one girl after me." She said. I didn't say anything.

"Why are you really back?" I asked her.

"I told you."

"You didn't tell me everything, though." I pressed. Something about her just rubs me the wrong way. I started playing with my fingers. Tiny flames danced on my fingertips. I was careful not to touch her with them. She needs to remember that I can handle myself.

"I told you that I needed to know what Klaus was looking for." She repeated, moving closer to me.

"He's not looking for you. He's never mentioned you. You don't need to know anything besides that. I don't trust you." I told her.

"If you play your cards right, we could help each other out." She tried again.

"You only care about yourself, Katherine. I've heard all about you. You can't fool me." I told her. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I need someone to throw the Originals off my tracks. If you won't help me, I'll make you help me." Katherine threatened.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Not yet, but you will be."

"Your threats mean nothing." I told her.

"Why is that? Is that because your big, bad father liked to touch you? Is it because Mommy left you and Daddy died? Did your adoptive parents push you around too much? I know all about you. I've been around, watching. It's not hard into compelling people to tell you what you want to know." She snarled. I feel like someone just stabbed me in my gut. I've been trying so hard to get passed all of it. "Is that the reason why you won't let the boys touch you? Do you think of David every time they kiss you? Do you have nightmares about him stealing your precious virginity? I bet on some level you liked it. You're a witch. You could have stopped him if you really wanted to. I bet you like it rough. Did you like it when ripped through you with his cock? Are you scarred for life or is that an act? I bet the guys eat that shit up. Everyone wants to help save the damaged princess, even if she won't put out. You know, sooner or later they're going to get tired of you. They'll want to be with someone who can give them everything that they need. You can't even pleasure them. What good are you? They can never love you – not the way that they love me. On some level, you know all of that. Don't you?" She taunted.

"Go to hell."

"Been there, don't that, got bored. Now, you can help me or you can live to regret it. What is it going to be?" She asked. I stood up. I've had enough. I channeled all of my rage and threw it at her. She fell to the ground in pain. I was giving her an aneurysm.

"You need to leave Katherine, now." Stefan came outside. I released her. She stood up with a huff. She didn't say anything, just sped away. "She had no right to say that to you, Bonnie. You know it's not true." He tried to put an arm around me but I shrugged it off.

"It is? You've been acting strange since she got here." I told him. He frowned. I knew that he was at a loss for words.

"I love you, Bonnie. She brought out some things that I'm not very proud of. I was different when I was with her. Before I turned Damon into a vampire, he was a lot like I am. Let me make it up to you." He tried. I let him lead me inside. This time, I couldn't fight the tears that burned their way down my cheeks.

~*.*~

The morning came far too soon. A loud knocking woke me up. Goddess… not again. If it's Katherine, I'm lighting her ass on fire. I stripped out of my pajamas and put on clean clothes in record timing. I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair before hurrying downstairs. I opened the front door. There's a tall, gorgeous, brunette man standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I believe you're the person I'm looking for. Niklaus has told me so much about you. My name is Elijah. I am Niklaus' older brother." He extended his hand. Whoa. I shook his hand, gently, observing him. He's different that Klaus, more refined. "Would you take a walk with me Miss Bennett?" He asked. I nodded and followed him outside. "I know my brother isn't the easiest to get along with, but when he gives you his word, he means it. Of course, you'd be provided with our resources. It could be a learning experience for you, as well. You could become a wiser witch." He was easy to listen to. He makes me feel completely at ease.

"Elijah, can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded, looking surprised.

"What do you know about Katherine Pierce?" I asked. He stopped walking and looked at me for a moment.

"She is someone I have not seen in ages. Why do you ask Miss Bennett?"

"She came up in conversation. I was just wondering." I deflected. He told me a little, nothing important. I'm getting the feeling that she didn't just piss off Klaus, but Elijah as well. What is it with her and brothers?

~*.*~  
Caroline's POV

"The decorations can't go there!" Jeez. Why can't anyone get things right. It's just a dance. "Concentrate people. We have two days until the dance. We can't afford mistakes here." I clapped my hands together.

"Maybe I can help," someone said from behind me. I turned around.

"Who are you?" I asked. Why does she look familiar? "You look like someone I used to know." I told her. She smirked.

"I'm Katherine. I need you to deliver a message for me." She told me, stepping closer. I nodded.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. She snarled and lunged for me. My neck feels like it's being ripped open.

~*.*~

I opened my eyes. My mouth feels like it's full of cotton. Why am I in the hospital?

~*.*~  
Bonnie's POV

"Bonnie, you can't avoid me forever." Stefan stopped me in the hallway.

"I can try."

"Why won't you talk to me about this? Let me help you. What Katherine told you isn't true."

"Isn't it? There are some things that I can't give you. What happens when you don't want to wait anymore? What if you get cozy with Katherine while I'm gone? Or if you turn into an even bigger jackass? I don't need you to fix me, Stefan! I don't need to be fixed! I can heal just fine on my own! I don't need you to fix me!" I screamed. He clenched his jaw.

"I didn't say you did." He whispered.

"No, but it's what you've been trying to do ever since I moved in. Yeah, I appreciate what you're trying to do. Yes, I like kissing you. But, I don't need someone to coach me into being physical before I'm ready. I was raped Stefan. You can't just put a Band-Aid on me or give me stitches. It takes time. I can't be healed for you, right now." I walked away from him. He's been pushing too hard. It didn't start this way. He's been patient, but he keeps pushing and pushing. I never thought that Damon would be the gentle one. I didn't mean to snap at him but maybe it's a good thing it happened.

I jumped when my phone rang.

"Hello," I asked my cell. Why is Tyler calling me?

"Bonnie, it's Caroline. She's in the hospital. There's been an accident."

"Oh my God, I'm on my

_~*.*~  
__So lost for so long  
__To find my way.  
__I failed to follow.  
__I'm out of place._

_Crossing lines,  
__Small crimes,  
__Taking back what is mine._

_I'm fine in the fire.  
__I feed in the friction.  
__I'm right where I should be.  
__Don't try and fix me.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Alright, SO, cliff-hanger this episode. There will be more of Lexi next chapter. AND you'll find out exactly what Katherine did to Caroline. Stay tuned to find out if Stefan decides to quit his ass-like behavior. Stay excellent!**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	15. She's So Sorry

**Author's Note: Hey all, thank you all so much for your reviews. I love getting your feedback. I hope this chapter clears a few things up for you guys. More drama and more things will return to normal-ish… Dun, dun, dun. Lol. Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
****Music Credit: "She's So Sorry" – Hedley**

Chapter Fifteen:

~*.*~  
_We started out okay, but you threw it all away.  
__My God, what's going on in your head?  
__For all we could've found,  
__Just to let it hit the ground,_

_Well I'm good and done – we're over and dead.  
__And yes, I'm leaving you – it's obvious.  
__(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
__So wipe that stupid look right off of your face._

_Get out of my way – what did she say? She's so, so sorry.  
__Just get out of my way – what did she say? She's so, so sorry.  
__She said, 'I wanna start over today; take me back again.'  
__Get out of my way – what did she say? She's so, so sorry._

_You try to shift the blame; my God, are you insane?  
__And, 'I'm sorry, babe.' Is all you can say.  
__You made a mess before – I kept coming back for more.  
__I never thought you'd end it this way.  
__~*.*~_

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I can't be a vampire! They don't exist!" Caroline screeched. Damon closed the door to her hospital room.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but the sooner that you accept it, the sooner you can move on with your life. You have options Caroline. You don't have to be a killer. You can survive off of animal blood or off of blood bags. You can learn how to resist the urges." Stefan explained.

For once in his life, Damon kept his mouth shut. I can't believe it. She's actually a vampire. I should have known Katherine would do something like this. I knew that she was pissed but I didn't think that she'd go to these lengths just to get to me. I mean, really? Yeah, now my best friend is dead. And yeah, I can't change that. But, why the hell would I want to help her after this? That bitch is going to pay.

Damon compelled the doctor to let us take Caroline out of the hospital. Stefan nabbed some blood bags and we took Caroline back to the boarding house. Zach invited her inside after some coaxing. Lexi took over for Stefan on explaining the vampire thing. Honestly, it's probably better that way. She and Care have similar personalities, and after all, she is the one who taught Stefan.

I went to visit Grams and I let her in on everything that had been happening. She didn't try to sway my decision on Klaus. She told me that she understood and she knew I'd be safe. She taught me how to charm a daylight ring for Caroline.

It's crazy. She's been out of my life for so long. It feels like I'm trying to cram as much as I can in my time with her so I don't miss out on anything else. I feel like I never get to see her. That might not be a bad thing. I don't want anyone to hurt her in order to get to me. I know that she can hold her own, but I still worry.

I drove back to the Salvatore's with the ring. I don't know what I'm going to do about school. I can't just up and leave. I mean, I have all of the credits that I need. I can finish my classes online. I've done most of my assignments in advance, anyways. I just never thought I'd miss my own graduation. It's a couple of months away, but who knows how long I'll be gone for. Everything is just getting to be too much. I just need to get out of my head for a little while.

~*.*~  
Stefan's POV

"What's your deal Stefan?" Lexi blocked my bedroom door. I sighed.

"What are you talking about Lex?"

"Don't play dumb with me. It was never your strong suit. You've been avoiding Bonnie like she's the plague. You've been acting like an ass for the past few weeks. What gives? And don't lie to me. You know that I can always tell." She glared at me. "I like her. I mean, I genuinely like her. She's my girl. I'm not gonna watch you fuck all of it up."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"The hell you don't. I've known you longer than almost anyone. Tell me what's bothering you before I beat it out of you. I don't have the patience for your bullshit today."

"I don't know what it is. Is that what you wanted to hear? I've been having these dreams about Katherine for the past couple of weeks. She always brought out the worst in me. I don't know what it is about her. I can't seem to stop it."

"Seriously, that's your excuse? You're hurting her because you just can't help yourself when it comes to your ex-girlfriend? She turned you into a vampire, cheated on you with your brother, left you, and killed your friend. What does she have to do? You need to choose, Stefan. If you keep treating Bonnie like this, you're going to lose her. Do you hear what I'm telling you?" Lexi asked. I nodded.

"I'm not a child."

"Then stop acting like one." She walked out of my room. Why is it that when she says something, it makes so much more sense? It's always been that way for us. I know that I've been slipping, I just haven't cared. I should have. I don't want Katherine. I don't know what I've been acting like I do. She's trouble. She's always been trouble. But, there's a part of me that will always be attracted to her because of that. I can't delude myself into thinking that I don't care about her. She killed Caroline. That is not something that I'm going to let her get away with.

~*.*~

I sat in the graveyard and waited for her to show.

"You're always brooding. Some things never change. Do they, Stefan?" Katherine smirked as she watched me.

"You think you can turn someone and everything will be fine?"

"Oh please, I'm not scared of you. We both know you couldn't kill me. You still have feelings for me and I'm stronger than you are."

"You might be stronger than me but you're not stronger than everyone. Bonnie has powerful friends. I'd watch your back if I were you."

"That's so touching, after so long, you still care." Katherine ran a finger over my cheek. I laughed.

"That's where you're wrong, Katherine. I'm done with you."

"You don't mean that, Stefan. You never do. I'll get you back. You were always my first choice. Some part of you will always know that."

~*.*~  
Bonnie's POV

I kept thinking about what Katherine did to Caroline. She crossed a line. I have never been a snitch a day in my life. Never. Sure, I've been tempted, but I've never been this… Goddess, I'm seeing red. I paced around the boarding house until I ended up outside of Elijah's hotel room. He told me where he'd be staying if he needed anything. I don't know if I would have ended up here if I had gotten his number before all of this happened. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Miss Bennett, what do I owe to this unexpected pleasure? Is everything alright?" He asked. He's shirtless. I doubt he was expecting company.

"Would you mind if I came inside for a minute?" I asked instead of answering his question.

"Not at all," he moved out of the doorway and let me in. Now that I'm here I can't chicken out.

"The other day, I asked you about someone." I started. He nodded.

"Katerina, I remember."

"She's come back into town. Look, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I did make a deal with Klaus. He told me that he'd provide protection for my friends and I. I'm not blaming him for this, but I'm asking for that protection now."

"I still don't understand."

"Katherine Pierce is back in town." I waited for his reaction.

"I see. Why are you telling me now?"

"She asked me to do something for her. When I refused, she killed a friend of mine and turned her into a vampire. I'm perfectly aware that there isn't a damn thing I can do to change her back. But, I won't stand by and watch her do this to someone else. She needs to be controlled. Can you do that?" I looked up at him.

"Niklaus has been looking for Katerina for a very long time. You have my word that she won't be a problem any longer. I will take care of it." He put a hand on my arm.

"Thank you. I don't trust myself to do something about it. I don't wish death on anyone. I-I just…" I can't find the words. I'm not entirely sure what I'm trying to say.

"I understand. Are you otherwise alright, Miss Bennett?"

"Can you please call me 'Bonnie'? I've never been 'Miss Bennett'. I think I'm okay. Things have just been crazy lately."

"Bonnie, I know my brother can intimidating and I think it's safe to say that it runs in the family, but I've been around for a very long time. If you'd ever like to talk, please don't hesitate to do so."

"I appreciate that, I do, but I barely know you, Elijah."

"I'm open to change that. You remind me a little of my younger sister. You're a strong woman, Bonnie. Don't let anyone take that from you."

~*.*~

"Anything on your mind, Witchy?" Damon asked. I shook my head. Lexi and Caroline were gone for the night. Lexi was teaching her how to hunt animals and to control her hunger around people. The house is quieter than it's been in a while. Elijah talked to Zach about my schooling. He was going to compel a few people so it wouldn't raise any issues.

It seems like everything is getting taken care of and my time with them is slipping away. Stefan hasn't talked to me since yesterday. Damon's been a dream. I love spending time with him. I just wish I got to spend time with the both of them.

"A lot," I told him. "All of which I'm sure you already know. I just wanna focus on spending time with you, right now. I'll miss you while I'm gone." I told him. He smirked and pulled me against him.

"Judgy, if you let me, I'd rock your world." He kissed me. It was slow and gentle. It was everything that I needed to feel. It's crazy what something as simple as human touch can do it you. The wrong touch can crush someone's soul. A tender caress can change everything. When he kissed me, I felt safe. I felt warm. I felt secure. I didn't feel afraid of the future. I felt all of these things because of him and I needed to feel more.

I moved on top of him and locked my arms around him. We stayed like this for a while. For a little while, the world was perfect.

"Everything is going to world out, Witchy, even if you're taken away for a little while. You're coming back to me. Do you hear me? You're coming back. They can't keep you from us. I'm not losing you right after I found you. I know Stefan's been out of it, but you know he feels the same way." He whispered. I nodded.

"I can speak for myself." Stefan said loudly. I jumped and bumped my head on the coffee table. Damon helped me up and kissed the back of my head.

"I'll let you two talk. Play nice, little brother. She's not one of your bunnies, don't bite her head off." Damon left.

"Bonnie…" Stefan started. I held up my hand to cut him off.

"I need to know if you're over Katherine, before you say anything else. If you're not, then we have no future. I know it's backwards because I have feelings for you and your brother. But, she killed my best friend. She turned her into a vampire and she's still threatening me. I need to know." I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry.

"A part of me will always love her, Bonnie. I won't lie to you and tell you that I feel nothing for her. But, as far as being hung up on her, I'm not. I know who she is. She's different than she was when I first met her. I know that she hurt you and I know that I haven't been helping. I shouldn't have let her affect me as much as she did. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I know that I haven't known you very long, but I never thought you'd do a one-eighty like you did."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Stefan. It's not a huge deal. I just… I need to know that I can trust you."

"You can."

"And as for Katherine, I've taken care of it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you need to trust me on this."

~*.*~

"Caroline, I'm so sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault." I pulled Caroline into a hug.

"Bonnie, don't be stupid. You didn't bite me. It's not your fault Stefan and Damon have a psychotic ex-girlfriend."

"I know but I only fueled the fire. She told me she would do something and I didn't take her seriously."

"Stop blaming yourself. Look, apart from the blood, there's not too many down sides to this. I'm learning how to control it. I might be dead, but it's not a death-sentence. Quit beating yourself up over something that you have no control of. You have enough going on. Okay? I'll be fine. I've got people here that have got my back. Okay? My biggest issue is getting my mom to invite me back inside my house. We're good, Bonnie-bear. I promise." She hugged me tighter.

"I'm so happy you're still here. You have no idea. I love you, Care-Bear."

"I love you, too, Bon."

~*.*~  
Elijah's POV

"Niklaus, there's been a change of plan. You should come back to Mystic Falls immediately." I told my younger brother over the phone.

"Is something wrong, Elijah?"

"It seems Miss Bennett has run into someone you've been looking for, for a very long time."

"And who might that be?"

"Katerina."

_~*.*~  
__Get out of my way – what did she say? She's so, so sorry.  
__Just get out of my way – what did she say? She's so, so sorry.  
__She said, 'I wanna start over today; take me back again.'  
__Get out of my way – what did she say? She's so, so sorry._

_And it's all that I can say, if you've never been let down –  
__And the story's far from over; everything comes back around.  
__So, be careful what you say – what goes up is gonna come down.  
__Don't be taken back; it's all because of you.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Alright, SO I changed my mind about where this chapter was going about halfway through. But, I think it'll make the next chapter more interesting. Alright, you know the deal, reviews would be excellent! :D**

**Stay wonderful.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	16. Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews. I love reading them. Five reviews until the next chapter. Anywho, enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
****Music Credit: "Smooth Criminal" – Michael Jackson**

Chapter Sixteen:

_~*.*~  
__As he came to the window,  
__Was the sound of a crescendo…  
__He came into her apartment.  
__He left bloodstains on her carpet.  
__She was sitting at the table.  
__He could see she was unable.  
__So, she ran to the bedroom.  
__She was struck down.  
__It was her doom._

_Annie, are you okay?  
__Are you okay?  
__Are you okay, Annie?  
__Annie, are you okay?  
__You okay?  
__Are you okay, Annie?  
__Annie, are you okay?  
__You okay?  
__You okay, Annie?  
__Annie, are you okay?  
__You okay?  
__Are you okay, Annie?  
__~*.*~_

"Wake up, Witch!" I jumped and fell out of bed. What the hell? Katherine is screaming at me from outside. I went over to the window and opened it.

"What do you want?"

"Are you feeling cooperative yet?"

"I've had it with you. You think that you can do whatever the hell you want because you're a vampire and you obviously don't care about the consequences." I growled. I got up and glared at her from the window. She smirked.

"You've got balls, Bonnie. But, you didn't answer me."

"I did. You weren't listening. I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. You're going to stop threatening me. You're going to stop hurting my friends. Do you understand me?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I promise you that you're going to be sorry. You shouldn't have fucked with me. Now, you're going to regret it."

"Or what?"

"You'll find out."

"You did something stupid, didn't you?"

"Goodbye Katherine."

"Well, that answers my question."

~*.*~  
Klaus' POV

"You're positive that she said Katerina was in town?"

"Yes. She wasn't lying. I'd be able to tell if she had been." Elijah confirmed. I smirked. I inhaled. This is going to be fun. She's been running from me for so long.

"She can't know that I'm in town. I can't risk her running before I find her."

"What should I tell Bonnie?"

"Just ask her to meet you at your hotel room. I'll speak to her. This is… She'll need to be rewarded. I think I know just the thing.

~*.*~

I looked the prison guard in the eye and listened to his heartbeat.

"You're getting tired. You need to sleep off all off the doughnuts. Just close your eyes and take a cat nap. Don't awake until I tell you to." I compelled the guard watching David Glass' cell.

I know that I'm a monster but I will never be the scum that I see in front of me. I tapped my fingers on the bars. He jumped on his cot. He can't see me but I can see him. I waited until he drifted back to sleep and banged on the bars. He got up this time.

"Does hurting little girls make you feel like a man, Mr. Glass?" I whispered. I know he can hear me.

"Who's there?"

"You beat up a little girl. How does that make you feel?" I taunted.

"I didn't-"

"You raped a child."

"She wanted it." He growled.

"She never wanted you. Part of you knows that. You had to force yourself onto her."

"We made love. I was her first."

"You ruined her."

"She's mine. She'll always be mine."

"She'll never be yours. She's mine now."

"No."

"And now, you're going to die."

~*.*~  
Bonnie's POV

"Bonnie, wake up." Zach shook my awake.

"What the fuck, man?"

"Liz is downstairs. It's important." He helped me up. Damon was already waiting downstairs. Liz looks shaken up.

"Bonnie, I-I – I'm so sor…" She was having trouble getting it out

"What happened?"

"It's David. He's been killed."

"What?" I felt my legs slip out from under me. It feels like I've been hit with a freight train. I sank to the floor. Damon sat with me. "He's gone? How? Why?" My eyes are burning. I've wanted him gone for so long, but I couldn't wish anyone dead. I can't believe he's actually gone.

"I don't know how it happened. It looks like someone snapped his neck. The guard on duty fell asleep."

"Does Sharon know?"

"No, she's my next stop."

"I want to go with you."

"Bonnie, I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"I don't care. I want to go."

"Bonnie…"

"I'm going."

~*.*~

Stefan and Damon stayed in the car for moral support. How is she gonna take it? I can't believe he's actually gone. He's never been fragile. Oh my God. Liz knocked on Sharon's door. We waited a couple of minutes before the porch light came on and a confused Sharon opened the door.

"Bonnie-bee, Sheriff, what are you doing here?" Sharon asked. She studied me for a second. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked. She walked over to me and put her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry. They don't know how it happened. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I couldn't stop apologizing. They kept falling out of my mouth.

"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" She looked to Liz for answers.

"It's David – he was killed. I'm so sorry. I have no idea how it happened. The guard on duty fell asleep. This shouldn't have happened. You have my deepest condolences, Sharon. We may not see eye to eye on much, but I wouldn't wish anyone's death. If there's anything I can do…" She rested her hand on Sharon's arm. She lost it. She snatched her hand away and pushed me away from her.

"He's dead?! He's dead!" She screamed. "He's dead because of you! You put him there! This is your fault!" She screamed at Liz. "You couldn't handle his love! You're pathetic! All he ever did was love you! You're a disgrace! Do you hear me?! It should have been you! He's dead and his blood is on your hands!" She screamed at me. She's hysterical. She sank to the ground. I help her up. She backhanded me. "You're no daughter of mine. You're worthless." I flinched away from her. "Get off my property. You're dead to me." She whispered.

"I love you." I told her, crying. Liz pulled me away.

"I can't love you anymore. Loving you killed my husband." She went inside and slammed the door. I feel like I just lost my parents all over again. Damon came out and carried me into the car. I went numb. I cried silent tears until we got back to the house. Liz went home after talking to Zach about some things. Damon stayed with me.

"I need to talk to Bonnie, Damon." Stefan told him. Damon nodded and left us to talk. "I know I haven't been there for you like I should have been, but I'm here now. I'm here, Bonnie. Don't keep pushing me away. I've been where you are. I know what it feels like. Talk to me, please."

"What do you expect me to say? I thought I couldn't get any lower. I thought I already hit rock bottom but everything keeps falling apart. I don't know what to count on anymore. You're bitch ex came back into town. You got a personality transplant. My supposed-to-be-father got in my pants. Someone killed the bastard. I agreed to be Klaus' personal bitch. Most of my friends are vampires. I'm leaving and I don't know when I'm coming back. And I lost my heart to two vampires. I don't think I'm ever getting it back. But, it's all okay because it has to be okay. I know that this is reality, and this time I have to save myself, like every other time. Sooner or later something is going to kill me, and I'm not sure if I'll welcome it or not. Is that what you wanted to hear? Because that's what I'm feeling. Get over your ego. You're the least of my worries, right now. I don't know if I can survive the next couple of months or if I'm strong enough to the magic Klaus wants me to do. You can't always protect me and right now I don't want you to."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I'm so sorry." He held me. I shook in his embrace. Things went from messed up to complete hell. Should I even mourn David's death? He was a sadistic bastard, but I loved him. I can't help it. I'll always hate what he did to me. I'll always love him for being there. I'll never be able to hate him, no matter how hard I try. My head and my heart are so conflicted. For now, I'll mourn. I'm mourning the loss of the only father that I really knew.

~*.*~

I sat on Elijah's bed waiting for Klaus. Elijah gave me a shot of something. I don't know what it is, but it helps dull some of the pain. I took it without asking any questions. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, considering, but I can't bring myself to give a damn.

"Hello love, I've missed you." Klaus sat down next to me. "You look like hell. You didn't like my present?" He asked.

"What?"

"I destroyed the person that has hurt you most in this world. We may not be friends, love, but I told you I would protect you. He didn't deserve to live after what he did to you."

"You killed him." I whispered. It makes so much sense now. Why didn't I see it before? I feel relieved and unsettled. I don't know how to feel. He killed him.

"Is that the only reason you did it?"

"Think of it as a gift."

"I never wanted him to die."

"I did what you couldn't. I did what was necessary." Klaus doesn't think what he did was wrong. Honestly, I'm not sure if it was either.

"A gift for what?"

"Katerina Petrova," he smirked. "I've been looking for her for a very long time. She took something of mine."

"What did she take?"

"That's not important. I need to go somewhere tonight. Can you manage that, love?"

"I can." I told him. He smirked and gave me the details. I don't think he'll kill her. He's been invested in her for too long. No, he's too merciless for that.

~*.*~

"Katherine, I know you're watching the house. Come to the window." I spoke to my open window. She took her time. A few minutes later she appeared, smirking.

"Decided to play night, I see."

"There's someone who can help you with your Original problem."

"And who might that be?"

"I can't give you names – for precautionary reasons. Look, meet them outside of the tomb tonight. They'll be waiting. Make sure you're wearing this." I handed her a gem.

"What does that do?"

"It'll protect you, just in case things go south." I told her.

"Why are you so cooperative, all of a sudden?" She asked, leaning in through the window, intrigued.

"Look, I've seen what Klaus can do. I may not like you, but I wouldn't wish that on you, either. I don't want that on my conscious. Just… Take care of yourself. Okay?"

"Okay, Bennett."

"Katherine, the Salvatores are mine. Okay? I do this and you leave them alone."

"I knew there was an ulterior motive." She smirked, disappearing into the night.

~*.*~  
Katherine's POV

I don't know why I trust the bitch witch. She has innocent eyes. I put the necklace around my neck and paced the tomb. I can't hear or smell anyone coming. I don't feel any different. Did she even spell it? I can hear leaves rustle. I smell human blood. A middle-aged black man wandered into view. He motioned for me to stay put.

"Miss Pierce?" He asked. I nodded. "My name is Jonas. I think we can help each other."

"How is that?" I circled around him.

"I'm a warlock. You tell me."

"What's in it for you?"

"I get my daughter back. Klaus agreed to release her to me for you."

"I don't think so." I started to run but froze. "What the hell?" I growled.

"Katerina, you look well." Klaus stepped out in front of me. That bitch set me up. Oh, fuck.

"I can't say the same for you."

"Silence." He compelled me. I picked me up and pushed me into the tomb. Shit. "You are not to leave here until I tell you otherwise, do you understand?" He asked. I nodded. "Good girl. I don't want you to utter a single syllable until I tell you to. Goodbye Katerina. I'll be in touch." He wheeled the stone in front of the tomb, leaving me in darkness.

~*.*~  
Bonnie's POV

Elijah waited for me outside of the Salvatore's. It's hard to picture him being related to Klaus. They're so different. It's so easy to talk to Elijah. I feel like I've known him forever, sometimes. I can't really say the same for Klaus.

"It's done, Miss Bennett." Elijah told me. I nodded.

"She's not dead, is she?"

"She remains unharmed."

"I was worried."

"You barely know her."

"I don't like death." I shrugged. He nodded, knowingly.

"Tomorrow's your last day here. You should make the most of it." He told me.

"I will."

_~*.*~  
__So they came into the out-way,  
__It was a Sunday.  
__It was a black day.  
__I could make a salutation.  
__Sounding heartbeats,  
__Intimidations..._

_Annie, are you okay?  
__You okay?  
__Are you okay, Annie?  
__Annie, are you okay?  
__You okay?  
__You okay, Annie?  
__Annie, are you okay?  
__You okay?  
__You okay, Annie?  
__Are you okay, Annie?_

_Annie, are you okay?  
__Will you tell us that you're okay?  
__There's a sign in your window,  
__That he struck you,  
__A crescendo, Annie.  
__He came into your apartment.  
__He left bloodstains on the carpet.  
__Then you ran into the bedroom.  
__You were struck down.  
__It was your doom.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Okay, SO, a lot happened this chapter. Review, review, my lovelies. I'll have the new chapter up soon. **

**Xo Xo  
****Anneryn**


	17. Die Young

**Author's Note: Okay, SO, I got inspired and I pretty much gave up waiting for five reviews. Thank you so much for the ones I did get. They really do inspire me. Anywho, let me know your thoughts on this one – Bonnie's last night with the Salvatores. Next chapter with the Original brothers. **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
****Music Credit: "Die Young – Ke$ha, "Hit Me Baby (One More Time)" – Britney Spears, "Diamonds" - Rihanna**

Chapter Seventeen:

_~*.*~  
__I hear your heart beat to the beat of my drums.  
__Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone.  
__So, while you're here in my arms,  
__Let's make the most of tonight like we're gonna die young._

_We're gonna die young.  
__We're gonna die young._

_Let's make the most of tonight like we're gonna die young.  
__Let's make the most of tonight like we're gonna die young._

_Young hearts, out our minds,  
__Runnin' like we're outta time.  
__Wild childs, lookin' good,  
__Livin' hard just like we should.  
__Don't care who's watchin' when we're tearin' it up.  
__(You know.)  
__That magic that we got nobody can touch.  
__(Fo' sho.)_

_Lookin' for some trouble tonight.  
__Take my hand – I'll show you the wild side.  
__Like it's the last night of our lives,  
__We'll keep dancing 'til we die.  
__~*.*~_

"Bonnie, you have to sleep." Damon whispered. I shook my head.

"I have one more day left with you. I'm not going to spend it sleeping or feeling sorry for myself. I wanna enjoy it." I touched his face. He smirked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Everything and anything – I'll only live once."

"I think I've corrupted you, Bonnie Bennett."

"I know you have. What should we do? We only have today, Damon." I whispered.

"What's on your bucket list?"

"Drool all over Channing Tatum's abs, marry Dean Winchester, go skinny dipping, learn how to Thriller dance, drunk karaoke, road trip across the country, have sex, hug Morgan Freeman, be in two places at once, and meet my mom."

"Let's start there. Grab a robe and meet me downstairs."

~*.*~

"What are we doing here Damon?" I tried to take off my blindfold but he swatted my hands away.

"Not yet, we're almost there. Trust me – you're going to love this."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Okay, take off you're blindfold." I untied it and let my eyes adjust. It's beautiful here. It's like a little piece of paradise hidden away. "How did you find this?"

"When you're been alive as long as I have, you learn a few of life's secret places." He whispered. "And we're doing a few of the things off your bucket list. I told you I'd rock your world." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"This is gorgeous. You would be the one person who would know about a waterfall in the middle of nowhere."

"Not just a waterfall, Witchy – there are hot springs, too. Take your clothes off. We're going skinny dipping."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. I won't try anything you don't want me to. Okay? I've got the night and all day planned. We're meeting Stefan and Lexi after this. Have a little faith. You're gonna love this. Why sleep? You're words – remember? You're fearless, Bennett. It's time to channel that."

"I trust you." I told him. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "You first – I'll meet you in there. Turn around. I don't want you to see me until I'm ready."

"Alright Judgy, but first, I'm giving you a show. Getting a striptease wasn't on your list, but it should have been." He slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I can feel my face growing hot. I hope it's not as red as it feels. He let it drop. He stared into my eyes the entire time. I swear he's looking right through me. He whipped off his belt and toed off his shoes. I gulped. He leaned down and pulled off his socks. He took off his pants. I kept my eyes glued to his face. His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Bonnie – look at me."

"I am." I squeaked.

"All of me, look at all of me." He commanded, softly. My eyes cascaded down his sculpted body. I can't stop myself. I bit my lip.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Join me." He watched me. I nodded. He got into the water and turned his back, respectfully. I fumbled with my robe. I can't believe I'm actually going to go through with this. It feels like my heart is trying to beat out of my chest. Who would like my scars? What if he doesn't want me after this? What if being this vulnerable with him makes me freak out? The endless what-ifs are running through my mind. "Bonnie, stop overthinking it. Come to me, baby. I won't hurt you." He whispered.

I took off my robe and laid it on a nearby rock. I took off my undergarments and took off my boots and socks. I took a deep breath and got over to the edge of the water. I got in and walked over to him, slowly. The water comes to my neck. That gives me slight comfort. I traced Damon's back with my fingertips. He turned around, slowly. I started shaking as soon as he looked at me.

"Breathe Bonnie." He held me steady. He leaned down and kissed me. My body flushed with warmth. He pulled away and gazed at my body. "You're stunning."

"I'm not."

"You are." He insisted. I can feel his gaze wash over me. I can't help feeling so exposed. "You're perfect."

"I'm scarred."

"They make you who you are. I wouldn't change a thing about you or your body. I'm proud of you, Witchy." He whispered. I kissed him.

"I thought we were going to swim."

"Oh, we are. You're going down."

"What?"

"This!" He picked me up and dunked me into the water. I screamed. He laughed. We took turns dunking each other until we were soaking wet. The warm water felt so nice. After a while, I forgot that I we were naked. "Alright Bennett, truth time," he pulled me onto his lap as we sat in some shallow water.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Lexi and Stefan will be here soon. But, first, I wanted to ask you a few things."

"Okay."

"Do you love me, Witchy? Actually, full-blown, have to be with me, love?"

"Of course I do. Why don't you believe you should be loved?" I whispered.

"I'm a bad guy, Bonnie. I've killed a lot of people in my lifetime. I don't chow down on bunnies and squirrels like Stefan does. I like taking pleasure in other people's pain. I'm not worth being saved or loved. I don't give a fuck if I happen to kill a few asshats that piss me off. We're polar opposites, Judgy. Eventually, you'll see that."

"Damon, I wouldn't waste my time with someone who wasn't worth my affection. As much as you try to be a badass, I know that you care. You can't hide that forever. You care about me. You care about your brother. Hell, you even care about Caroline and Lexi. I know that you love Zach. You're worth a lot more than you give yourself credit for."

"Bennett, I could say the same thing about you."

"It's your turn."

"Having sex was on your bucket list…"

"I know. I can't count David as my first time. Your first time should be taken away from you."

"Hey, anytime you wanna shed some skin and get naughty, I'm game. Your sexiness and my sexiness should come together, sometime." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes, it's like you're two different guys, Damon. Look, I know you have an image to uphold, or whatever, but I know you are. I can see through your act. Underneath the hard, badass exterior, you're a marshmallow."

"A marshmallow that would love to make sweet, sweet love to you..." He pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and held myself against him.

"I think you talk too much." I whispered. He chuckled.

"By all means, please use your tongue to shut me up." He whispered. We made out for a few minutes. I let my hands explore a few places on his body. They slowly made their way to his ass. I gave it a tight squeeze. He groaned. His hands brushed against my stomach. I shuddered against him. I felt him growing harder against me. I froze against him. He kept kissing me with vigor. I pulled away. He seemed to realize why. "Let's cover up. The vegetarian committee will be here any minute now." He smirked. He's not even fazed that I freaked out. I don't think that Damon gets nearly enough credit.

I climbed out of the water and put on a swimsuit that I brought with me. Damon pulled on some swim-trunks.

"Hey party people!" Lexi yelled as she jumped into the water, bikini clad. "Stef neglected to tell me until like ten minutes ago that you were getting your swim on without me. That is just unacceptable." Lexi teased, kissing me on my cheek. I laugh. "Damon, I bet I can throw you off the top of the waterfall."

"Hell no." He smirked.

"Race ya." Lexi sped off and Damon hurried off behind her. That wasn't subtle in the slightest.

"Bonnie, I don't want you to leave with things weird between us." Stefan whispered.

"I'm sorry about how everything has gone down the past few days. I don't like the tension between us, either. As far as I'm concerned, we're good. What happened, happened, nothing can change that. Life is too short to keep grudges. I don't wanna waste my life like that. I love you, Stefan. I love both of you. I really hope that you know that. And… There's something you need to know." I told him. He nodded. "You and Damon both," I clarified. We cuddled until Damon and Lexi came back from trying to kill each other.

"What's the haps?" Lexi asked, plopping down on my lap. I chuckled.

"I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Just spit it out, Judgy."

"I told Klaus where Katherine was. She's not dead, but she won't be a problem anymore. That's all you need to know." I told them.

"It's about time that bitch got hers." Damon smirked.

"When did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"Last night," I told him. He nodded. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I'm done with her. I meant what I told you, Bonnie." Stefan told me. I nodded.

"I didn't want there to be any unnecessary secrets between us."

~*.*~

"Remind me again why we're getting drunk at four o'clock in the morning." I giggled. Damon smirked.

"It's your last night in town. We're taking care of part of that bucket list, whether you like it or not. I may have compelled the Donovans the let us rent out The Grill for the night and that underage drinking is okay. What fun would it be without your friends?" Damon reasoned. I nodded. Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline, Lexi, Stefan, Damon, Zach and I were all here. It's been a blast so far. As it turns Damon makes an excellent bartender. I must have put back at least three strawberry daiquiris already.

"True that." I agreed.

"I thought we were doing karaoke." Caroline chirped. Tyler picked her up and carried her over to the stage and turned on the karaoke machine. Caroline started dancing and doing her thing. Everyone else got up and started dancing along with her.

_My loneliness is killing me  
__And I – I must confess I still believe.  
__When I'm not with you I lose my mind.  
__Give me a sign.  
__Hit me baby, one more time._

Lexi carried me to the stage and we belted Britney Spears with Caroline. Damon had some serious hip action going on. Even Matt had his dance on. Tyler went next. He gave his all in a "Baby Got Back" rendition. Everyone was having a good time. I can't believe we haven't done this before. I'm definitely doing this when I get back to Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie! You have to go. This night is for you." Caroline whined. I made a face. "No bitching out, get your ass up there." I sighed in defeat. I'm outvoted.

"First, I'm going to need another drink." I downed another daiquiri. "Alright, let's do this bitch." I got on stage. "Laugh and I will set your asses on fire." I threatened. Tyler turned on the music. "I'm going to need some back-up dancers for this one." I said into the microphone. Lexi and Caroline started walking up but I shook my head. "No, I think Stefan and Damon for this one."

"Anything for you, Judgy. Stefan, be ready to be blinded by my sexiness." Damon smirked. Stefan laughed.

"Oh, I think you have competition, brother."

_Shine bright like a diamond.  
__Shine bright like a diamond._

_Find a light in the beautiful sea.  
__I choose to be happy.  
__You and I, You and I,  
__We're like diamonds in the sky.  
__You're a shooting star – I see  
__A vision of ecstasy.  
__When you hold me, I'm alive.  
__We're like diamonds in the sky._

Lexi was dancing with Matt and Caroline with Tyler. It was so hard to keep a straight face with Damon booty dancing behind me. Stefan had given up. He was almost doubled over. By the time the song was over, Stefan and Damon were slow dancing with each other and Damon was doing the occasional butt shake.

~*.*~

We ended up going to the coffeehouse and getting coffee and breakfast while we sobered up for the rest of the day. After coffee it dwindled down to Lexi, Damon, Stefan, and myself.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Lexi asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not the one making the plans. You've got to ask them." I told her. She looked expectantly the Stefan and Damon.

"We are taking a little roadtrip."

~*.*~

"What is it with you and blindfolds today?" I asked, unable to see a thing. We've been driving for over an hour. It's a good thing that this isn't scratching my face.

"What can I say? I have a kinky side." Damon teased. I chuckled.

"Too much information, Damon – I didn't need to know." Lexi scolded. I really am going to miss them. I finally have a family and now it's being taken away from me.

"He's not the only one with a kinky side." Stefan told her.

"Stef, I'm well away of that." She sang. Not laughing with them is impossible, today.

"Children, we're almost there." Damon announced.

"Thank goddess!" I bounced in my seat. I felt the car slow down. I heard Damon turn of the ignition. Someone opened my door and helped me out of the car. "Where are we?"

"We're at the state line." Damon told me.

"Can I take off the blindfold, now?" I whined. Before I could ask again the blindfold vanished. "Why are we here?" I asked, squinting, trying to get my eyes to adjust. Stefan smirked and Lexi didn't say anything.

"Put your feet here." Damon motioned the areas by the North Carolina state sign.

"Okay, now what?"

"Now you're straddling the Virginia, North Carolina state line." He told me.

"Okay?"

"You're in two places at once." Lexi voiced. Realization hit me.

"You pulled 'A Walk to Remember'!" I threw my arms around Damon.

"Hey, it was my idea." Stefan spoke up from behind me. I let go of Damon and went over to show Stefan some love.

"You guys are the best. So… What's next on this mystery day?" I asked.

"We have one last stop then you're spending a romantic night with the boys." Lexi told me.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"We're taking you to see your mother. I met her years ago. I tend to keep track of the witches I meet just in case I'm ever in a pinch. Let's just say Bennett witches are well known. I think it's about time you see her. Don't you?" Lexi asked. I swallowed.

"You're serious." I breathed. "Where is she?" I asked.

"About an hour from here," she told me. I nodded.

"Let's go."

~*.*~

We pulled up to her house. I've waited so long to meet her. I don't even remember what she looks like. Grams has shown me pictures, but I can't remember ever seeing her face. It's not too late to turn back now… I can't chicken out. I've come so far, already. I don't want to do this but I know that I need to. If I don't make it through the next couple of months, it'd be nice to at least meet my mother.

I sucked in a deep breath and I knocked on the door. I can do this. I know I can do this. I tried to steady my breathing. Some guy opened the door.

"Hey, can I help you?"

"My name is Bonnie. I'm looking for Abby Bennett. Is she home?" I asked. He looks way too young to be married to her. Did she have more kids? He looks a little bit older than I am.

"You're _thee_ Bonnie?" He asked, smiling. "I'm Jamie. Come in. She's in the kitchen. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you." He told me, opening the door wider. I followed him to the kitchen. The rest of the gang stayed in the car. I wanted to do this alone. "Stay here, I'll get her for you." He told me. He walked into the kitchen. "Abby, there's someone here to see you." He told her.

"I wasn't expecting anyone today." She told him.

"I think you'll want to see them." He countered. They both walked into the living room.

"Oh my stars," she said. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Bonnie," she started crying and put her arms around me. "You don't know how long I've waited to see you or I've wondered if you and your father were alright." She said. I stiffened in her arms and pulled away.

"No, you don't get that luxury. You left us. You didn't care what happened to us. Dad died. Gramps died. I was raised in foster care. I grew up with an abusive couple because you didn't care." I told her. She flinched. "How could you do that to us?!" I screeched. Jamie backed away.

"I'll let you two work this out." He left the room.

"Bonnie, I never knew. You have to believe me." Abby said quietly.

"You never knew because you couldn't be bothered to stick around and find out. You don't get my sympathies. I just want to know why. That's why I came." I told her. She sighed.

"I was dabbing into some dangerous things. I didn't want to see you or the rest of our family get hurt. I left for your safety. People had already been targeted I couldn't take any more chances and I can't tell you anything else. You will never know how unbelievably sorry I am for hurting you. I hope that some part of you believes that. I do love you, Bonnie. We both know I was cut out to be a mother. Once I was out, it was like I had a fresh start, a clean slate. I was free again. I could reinvent myself – I could be anyone else. After a while, I felt my magic start to fade. It was like Mother Nature was punishing me for abandoning you. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that you and your father haven't been on my mind." She told you.

"That doesn't forgive your sins." I whispered.

"Let me atone for them." She pleaded.

"I just wanted to meet you and know that you were okay." I told her. I turned to leave but she stopped me.

"What did they do to my little girl? You used to be so sweet." She whispered.

"They broke me." I told her.

"Show me." She asked. I shook my head.

"Don't do this to yourself. You'll never be able to erase it from your memory." I told her.

"Please don't."

"Show me." She grabbed my hands and looked in my eyes. This time, I was the one crying. I touched my forehead to hers and showed her what she wanted to see. I showed her all of the things that I don't want to relive. I dropped her hands and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold it together.

"You know, I used to try and imagine what you were like. I couldn't remember what you looked like or how you were. When things got bad I used to think about Grams and Dad. I gave you what you asked for. I don't blame you for what happened. You couldn't have known. I love you. I always will. You're mother and neither of us can change that. I'm going to go now, it was nice seeing you." I gave her a quick hug and I left the house. I said a quick t goodbye to Jamie as I got in the car.

"How'd it go?" Stefan asked.

"Just drive." I told him.

~*.*~

"You're really going, aren't you?" Stefan asked. I nodded.

"I have to. I made a deal with Klaus. I think we all know what happens when you back out of a deal with him."

"You're strong, Witchy. You'll get through this. You're a badass, like me." Damon added. I chuckled. I feel safe. I'm lying sandwiched between them.

"It'd be nice if we could stay this way forever." I whispered. Stefan kissed my forehead.

"Bad call, Judgy. Have you ever been around Stefan after weeks of not showering?" Damon asked. Stefan kicked him. I laughed. I got up and kissed Damon. I tried to pull away but he held me to him.

Damon deepened the kiss. I moaned when I felt his tongue toy with mine. I moved my body closer to his. Stefan moved to my back and started sucking on my neck. I closed my eyes and concentrated on feeling them on my body. These are good memories. I'm not going to concentrate on all of the bad ones I have. Stefan's hands disappeared underneath my shirt. They moved me onto my back and we started shedding our clothes. I was down to my bra and panties. Damon kept his pants on and Stefan was down to his boxer-briefs.

It feels like they are worshipping my body. It feels amazing. Goddess, I'm turned on. I've never felt this aroused before. It scares me. No one has ever made me feel like this. Stefan discarded my bra and slipped his hand between my legs. He started massaging me. My body shook. I took a deep breath. He won't hurt me. Damon moved my face to his. I looked into his eyes, really looked.

"I love you." Damon whispered. I nodded.

"I love you, too." I didn't know they could keep me so at ease with this. Stefan slipped a finger inside of me. I gasped. "Fuck."

He started moving it inside me. It was impossible to stay quiet. Damon moved this thumb on top of my sensitive nub and started making slow circles. I clamped my eyes shut.

"Don't shut this out. Remember this, Bonnie." Damon breathed. It was so hard to keep my eyes focused on them. My entire body was slowly reaching orgasmic shock. I was clinging to both of them. This is so new. My back arched and I screamed. They didn't let up or let me ride out of my high. They just intensified it. We went at it for hours. We explored each other's bodies but we never took it all the way.

The morning came too soon. I stayed in their arms for as long as I could. We got up to shower and I got dressed, dreading the sunrise. I grabbed my bags and took them downstairs.

"Be strong, Judgy. You've got this. No matter what happens, I've always got your back. Do you hear me? No matter where you are, I will find you. I promise." Damon whispered. His eyes look wet. I nodded. He kissed me with everything that he had. I gave as much back. "I love you."

"I love _you_."

"Baby bro wants to say goodbye, but before you go, take this. This is a satellite cell phone. The charger's already in your bag. Everyone's numbers is in it. It'll work wherever you go. I can't trace it. They have no reason to take it away from you. Okay? Don't… Get yourself killed." He gave me a tight squeeze and went outside.

"Bonnie, I will always care for you. Always. You made me feel like I was worth something again. You're an amazing woman. It's going to be hell without you. Be safe. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I love you." He pulled me to him. I tried not to cry. A few stray tears slipped out and fell on his shirt.

"I love you, too. Remember that, okay?"

"Always," he opened the door for me.

"Take care of each other, okay?" I asked. They both nodded. Klaus and Elijah pulled up.

"Morning Love, it's time." Klaus got out of the car and put my things in the trunk. He kissed my hand and winked and the brothers.

I said a quick goodbye to Zach and Lexi. I said goodbye to Grams last night. I filled her in on seeing Abby and everything that going down. That was the hardest goodbye yet.

I got into the car and refused to look back as we drove away.

"Get ready love, we're just getting started."

_~*.*~  
__Young hunks, takin' shots,  
__Strippin' down to dirty socks.  
__Music up, getting' hot,  
__Kiss me – give me all you've got.  
__It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush.  
__(You know.)  
__That magic in your pants, it's makin' me blush.  
__(Fo' sho.)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight,  
__Take my hand – I'll show you the wild side.  
__Like it's the last night of our lives,  
__We'll keep dancing 'til we die._

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of my drums.  
__Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone.  
__So, while you're here in my arms,  
__Let's make the most of tonight like we're gonna die young.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Alright, SO, review, review. Gotta get to work! (Running a little late today.) Stay awesome! Xo xo. Anneryn**


	18. Wheel In The Sky

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your awesome reviews. So sorry it's taken so long to get this up. It's been a busy month or so. I went on vacation and then my guy left for work training and then I got the flu. SO, here is a much overdue chapter for you awesome, beautiful-ass people! My apologies. I've rambled long enough… Enjoy! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
****Music Credit: "Wheel in the Sky" – Journey, "Titanium" – David Guetta featuring Sia**

Chapter Eighteen:

_~*.*~  
__Winter is here again, Oh Lord.  
__Haven't been home in a year or more,  
__I hope she holds on a little longer.  
__Sent a letter on a long summer day,  
__Made of silver, not of clay.  
__Ooh, I've been running 'round this dusty road._

_Ooh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'.  
__I don't know where I'll be tomorrow.  
__Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'._

_I've been trying to make it home,  
__Gotta make it before too long.  
__Ooh, I can't take this very much longer. No.  
__I'm stranded in a sleet of rain.  
__Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again.  
__The mornin' sun is risin'.  
__It's kissin' the day.  
__~*.*~_

We've been in the car for hours, now. My body is exhausted, but I can't bring myself to sleep. I trust that nothing will happen to me, but I don't trust Klaus. I haven't known Elijah long enough to trust him, either.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" I asked, bored out of my mind. I brought a few books, but they have to last me for a while.

"All in good time, love." Klaus smirked. He's eyeing me with the rearview mirror. I rolled my eyes.

"Niklaus likes to stay mysterious, Bonnie. It's his style." Elijah teased. I gave a half-hearted laugh.

"That's good and dandy but I'd like to know where we're going before we get there. You never told me that this was some big secret." I grumbled.

"Did someone not get her beauty sleep last night?" Klaus asked.

"No," I mumbled. "And it doesn't help that you're boring as hell and we've been stuck in the car for the past three hours. I am a human, you know. I have human needs. You're going to have to feed me sometime. And, I have to pee." I told them. Klaus started laughing.

"I had forgotten how vocal Bennett witches were." Elijah said, mostly to himself, clearly amused.

"Can we stop soon and get lunch? I'm starving. And… I really don't want to pee in your car." I added.

"Anything for you, love," Klaus agreed. I squirmed in my seat until we pulled off on the next exit. I'm pretty sure that all vampires are fast drivers… Well, I'm not completely sold on Elijah. He gives off the 'I-always-follow-the-rules' kind of vibe.

We pulled into some expensive looking restaurant. I'm guessing Klaus has been here before. I tried to open the car door but it wouldn't budge. It figures that he'd have the child-lock on. Elijah opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. I'm not used to the chivalry. It's a nice change of pace. We walked into inside.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" The hostess greeted us, eying up Klaus. He smiled at her.

"My name is Mr. Mikaelson." He told her with another dazzling smile. Her face dawned with realization.

"Of course, if you will follow me, please. I'll gladly escort you to your table." She smiled.

We followed her through the restaurant. It has a very cozy, but high-maintenance feel. I waited until we were at the table to ask her where the ladies' room was. I excused myself and bolted. I took my time in the bathroom. I washed my hands and face. I took a minute to text the Salvatores and let them know that I was safe.

I checked my hair to make sure it wasn't standing in every which direction. It's days like these that I'm glad that I updated my wardrobe. I don't look too bad, today. I'm wearing burgundy tight jeans, with a V-neck, off-white sweater, a violet undershirt, and violet heels.

Well, here goes nothin'. At least they don't mind sarcasm. If I had to spend months with them without a sense of humor, I think I might die from boredom. I found my way back to the table. Klaus and Elijah were deep in conversation. I took my seat and picked up a menu. They have a little bit of everything here.

"Would anyone care for champagne?" Our waiter asked, holding a champagne bottle.

"That would be excellent. We'll all take a glass." Elijah motioned to all of us. Really? I guess my drinking would be the least of their worries. The waiter kept eyeing me. He smiled at me. I took a sip of my drink after our glasses were full.

"My name is Liam. I'll be taking care of you today. Can I start you off with an appetizer?" He asked. The Mikaelsons looked at me. I blushed. Jeez. I don't eat that much. I guess they are on a mostly blood diet.

"Bread and salad?" I asked. He smirked but wrote it down. He took their orders.

"And for the pretty lady?" He asked.

"Could I get the French onion soup and salmon with mashed potatoes, please?" I picked the first thing I saw on the menu.

"Of course. I'll be right back with your salad." He excused.

"Tell me, love, what is it about you that captivates men everywhere? I'm intrigued." Klaus leaned closely and watched me. I blushed.

"You're over-exaggerating. I don't. And, I have no idea." I told him, truthfully. He's crazy. "I think you have me confused with Caroline." I told him, chuckling. He smiled.

"She is ravishing. You're quick to discredit yourself, love. You're stunning, you know. I'm not just saying that because I have a weakness for Bennett witches such as yourself." He winked. I rolled my eyes, playing it off.

"You're embarrassing her, Niklaus."

"I'm telling her the truth."

"Regardless, perhaps we should talk about something else to make Miss Bennett more comfortable." Elijah argued.

"Bonnie, my name is Bonnie." I corrected, making a face.

"What would you rather talk about?" Klaus asked him. Elijah thought for a moment.

"Are you going to tell Bonnie where we're going?" Elijah asked, eyes twinkling.

"Fine. We are going to New Orleans. I have some unfinished business there. We have a few grimoires to acquire. Let's leave it at that." Klaus finally told me. Hm, well, it's better than not knowing anything.

"Was that so hard?" I teased. Klaus suppressed a smile.

"You're lucky I like you. I've killed people for less."

"Yay me." I rolled my eyes.

"You know Bonnie; it is okay to have fun." Klaus said, eyeing me.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you'll be experiencing a lot of things that you haven't yet experienced. Things are never boring when you spend time with an Original. Well, unless you count Elijah. He tends to be a shut in." Klaus mused.

"Speak for yourself, brother. I do very well for myself. Scarcely do I spend my nights alone. Women love a well-dressed man." Elijah winked. My jaw dropped.

"Go Elijah! Get some!" I cheered. Some people threw irritated looks at our table while other people just snickered, quietly.

"I underestimated you." Klaus admitted.

"You seem to do that a lot."

~*.*~

We went back on the road for a little while longer before stopping at a hotel. I got an adjoining room with Elijah. Klaus had a room across the hall from us. And damn, they don't skimp when it comes to expenses. This place is amazing. I think I fell in love with the bathroom. I almost got an orgasm from looking at the bathtub.

I jumped as someone knocked on the room door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Elijah, may I come in?" He asked.

"Sure. It's unlocked." I told him. He opened the door and took a look around the room. Honestly, what could I possibly be hiding? I've barely been alone for five minutes. "Did you need something?"

"We're going out. You have a few hours to freshen up. Klaus thinks you should experience more of the world." He chuckled.

"You can't tell me anything else?"

"There's a gallery opening tonight. I'm not certain what else he has on his agenda."

"Alright, got gone. If I only have a few hours, I need to have a bath. I think I'm going to marry that tub." I told him.

"If things wrap up nicely, I promise I will get a tub like that of your own."

"Be careful what you promise me. I will hold you to that. You can't just tease a girl with a mind blowing tub and not put out." I told him. He smirked.

"I like having you around, Bonnie. You remind me a little bit of my sister, Rebekah." He mused. He let himself out. I locked the door behind him and cranked the music. Mama is gonna enjoy a bath.

I stripped out of my clothes and danced my way into the bathroom. I dumped way too much bubble bath into the tub and watched as it filled with hot water. I lowered myself into the pool of bubbles and closed my eyes. If this is what the next few months are going to look like, I'm going to enjoy the perks.

_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say.  
__I'm talking loud, not saying much.  
__I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet.  
__You shoot me down, but I get up._

I lathered my arms in the bubbly goodness. I wiggled my toes under the water. The bath feels so freeing. I sank down further into the tub, letting the water envelope my neck. I closed my eyes and sang along with the music.

_I'm bulletproof – nothing to lose.  
__Fire away; fire away.  
__Ricochet, take your aim.  
__Fire away; fire away.  
__You shoot me down, but I won't fall.  
__I am titanium.  
__You shoot me down, but I won't fall.  
__I am titanium._

I lounged in the tub until my skin started to turn pruney. I toweled off and lathered on some really expensive looking lotion. What to wear? I don't think I brought anything that will meet Klaus' standards for tonight. I put my clothes from earlier on and checked the clock. I was only in the tub for twenty minutes. Is that even possible? I texted the Salvatores and laid down. It'll be okay if I rest my eyes for little while…

~*.*~

"Stop banging. Go away." I called, half-asleep. I dragged myself out of bed. It felt like I was sleeping on clouds. I unlocked the door and pulled it open. "What?" I almost growled. Klaus snickered.

"Did you fall asleep, love?" He asked, coming inside. I shrugged.

"I was tired."

"I brought you a present." He sat on my bed and set down a package. I looked at it, critically. "It won't explode, love. Just open it. You'll need it for tonight. I promise you'll look ravishing." He smirked. I opened the box and found a gorgeous, goddess inspired dress. It's so soft. The majority of the dress is off-white with gold embellishments. The gold is strategically placed. Some parts of the dress would be sheer, otherwise.

"It's beautiful."

"A beautiful dress, for a beautiful woman, love, it's fitting. Get changed. We'll leave when you're ready. You'll have Elijah to thank for that. I had another number in mind, but he won this time." Klaus opened the door for Elijah. I went into the bathroom and changed. I ran some dry shampoo and leave in conditioner through my hair and left it in loose waves. I touched up my makeup and left my shoes off. I sprayed a little perfume on myself before leaving the bathroom.

"You look delightful, Bonnie." Elijah commended as he kissed my hand. I couldn't help but blush.

"You look pretty great yourself." I told him. "I, um, I don't have any shoes that go with this." I told him. Elijah looked down at my feet.

"Niklaus must have forgotten to give you the sandals." Elijah handed me a shoe box. I sat down on the bed and put them on. Klaus helped me up.

"You look delectable." Klaus winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Everything with blood pumping through their veins looks delectable." I told him. He chuckled.

"I hope you're ready for some fun, love. It's going to be a long night."

~*.*~  
Damon's POV

"Why hasn't she called yet? What could they possibly have her doing, already?" I drained my glass of bourbon.

"Damon calm down. It hasn't even been a day. She texted you, earlier – didn't she?" Lexi tried to calm me down.

"Don't you have Stefan to play with, or something?"

"He's out with Caroline. I'm here to make sure that you're okay, Damon."

"Of course I'm okay, I'm Damon fucking Salvatore. How can anyone as amazing as I am not be okay?" I smirked. She's really starting to piss me off. Just because she's been around for a month doesn't mean that she has the right to pretend to know me. It's bad enough Barbie does it. Bonnie is the only one who got a pass on that. Seriously, how could I not love Witchy? So much sizzle with her sass. "Klaus is going to make a move on her. I can feel it." I crushed my glass and threw it into the fire.

"Look, I know I've been friends with Stefan for centuries, but that doesn't mean that what you tell me won't be in confidence. I can keep a secret. You're not as bad as you like to think you are." She squeezed me shoulder. "I miss her, too."

"I love her so hard, it scares me. I didn't even feel this strongly with Katherine. Lexi, it's different with her. I have no idea why. I can't be near her and it's tearing me up inside. And if you repeat any of this I will rip your tongue out and shove it up Wolf-Boy's ass."

"I told you I wouldn't say anything, Damon. Did you tell her this? Does Bonnie know how you feel about her exactly?"

"Why are trying to help me? Stefan's ass is the one who needs wiping."

"Look, I love Stefan, I do, but he's not the one beating himself up right now. You are. Apart from your awful personality, I have nothing against you, Damon. Between the two of us, I think you're the one who's better for Bonnie, who loves her with everything, holding nothing back. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You don't mean that." I looked at her, closely. Lexi is lot of things but in all the years that I've known her, she's never been a liar.

"Don't I? You're good enough. I don't think you're used to hearing that, but you are. I'm capable of having more than one friend, you know?" She hugged me. I didn't move. What is she doing? "I'm letting go until you hug me back." I moved my arms around her and held her. "As long as you don't break her heart we won't have any problems. Break her heart and I'll remove yours." She let go and left the room.

"Even my closest friend is rooting for you, Damon. Why is that?" Stefan walked up to me. I shrugged.

"It beats the hell outta me."

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm okay with sharing Bonnie with you. But you're kidding yourself if you think that you're the better choice for her. I may be reckless and unstable, but at least I'm there for her when she needs me. Some part of you is still convinced that you're meant to be or do something else. You're acting like you did before you shut off you humanity."

"What's wrong with that, brother? Isn't that what you've always wanted? I'm a monster – I should live like one." Stefan smirked.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Let's just say Katherine didn't just bring good memories flooding back. Things were so much easier when I didn't care, when I couldn't care. It hurts sharing her with you. Things would be so much simpler if I didn't care about her at all. Wouldn't you agree?"

"If you check out on us, I will kick your ass so hard you will wish you were dead. How can you think about that?"

"I'm not just thinking about it, brother. It's done. Now, I'm having a brother. Don't worry – you'll have her all to yourself." Stefan walked away.

"Your timing fucking blows, Stef." I growled. He's going numb while Bonnie is AWOL. This is why I love my life. Something tells me I'm going to be spending a lot more time than I'd care to with Lexi and Caroline. Shit is about to hit the fan.

I pulled out my cell and texted Bonnie.

_Call me when you can. I really need to hear your voice. Stay safe. Love –Damon_

~*.*~  
Bonnie's POV

I walked around the galleria, linking arms with Elijah. I feel like a princess. He's been explaining a few intricate pieces of art that I really couldn't wrap my mind around. I never would have guessed that Elijah is such an avid art lover.

"Bonnie, would come over her a minute? I would like to introduce you to someone who is _dying_ to meet you." Klaus asked from behind me. I turned around with Elijah and headed over. Klaus beamed. "This is Bonnie Bennett." He introduced. The mystery man cradled my hand and brought it to his lips.

"It's a pleasure. You're so much like Aurora. Doesn't she look just like her? I could have sworn that was her walking in tonight. You're exquisite." Hesmiled. I was at a loss for words. Aurora my great-grandmother? Grams' mother? "Where are my manners? You must think badly of me. My name is Cedric. I was great friends with your great-grandmother. It is so nice to meet you." He smiled. He must be a vampire. He doesn't look a day over twenty-five.

"Are you…?" I didn't know how to finish the question. He must have picked up on that.

"A vampire? Yes my dear, I am. If you're ever in the area again, please look me up. I would love to take you to lunch and hear all about your family. Alright?" He kissed my hand again and excused himself. Well, that was interesting to say the least. I turned to face Klaus. He's amused.

"Is this why you brought me here? To meet vampires?" I whispered. He laughed.

"No love, quite the opposite. I brought you here to help me recruit allies. We are here to meet with werewolves, love." I looked up at him in shock. "You'll understand my reasons in due time." He assured me. Elijah and I made the best out of the party when I wasn't being pleasant to various supernatural beings. Klaus seemed all too keen on introducing me. I'm guessing the Bennett name means something around these parts. That, or it can't hurt having a witch on your side. Either way, I was beginning to feel like a prize he couldn't wait to show off. "Alright love, let's go. We have a couple more stops to make tonight." He led us to the door. Elijah opened the car door for me and I got inside. And they say chivalry is dead… How ironic.

I lost track of how long we were in the car for. It seemed like ages. Thankfully, Klaus is a fan of music. Anything is better than hours of silence. Finally, we slowed to stop. We got out in a small parking lot. It's completely full. Elijah offered me his hand. I took it and followed him onto a cobbled path. We came to a huge garden looking restaurant. It's gorgeous. You can see the stars from out here. There are little lights strung around the inside of white tent. It almost looks like a wedding. The middle of the tent is a sheer screen. This is magical. I can took a seat as Elijah pulled out my chair for me. I can see a few more tents in the distance. A waitress came to our table. Whoever thought to make this concept into a restaurant is a genius. Who wouldn't want to eat here?

We all took some wine. No one said anything for a while. I gazed at the stars and listened to the soft piano music wafting into the tent.

"I hope that you've been enjoying yourself, love." Klaus said. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I am. I never expected anything like this."

"We're vampires, love, not barbarians. We have a mutual understanding and I see no reason that you should spend the next couple of months in vain – do you?"

"No. You know, you're not so bad." I told him. He smirked.

"That's going to go straight to his ego." Elijah warned. I giggled.

"I'm going to fetch us more wine and tell her we are ready for the food." Klaus excused himself.

"Are you really enjoying yourself?" Elijah asked. I nodded.

"I really am. I think you're a big part of it. You feel like home away from home, if that makes sense. You remind me a little bit of Stefan, when I first met him. You're so easy to talk to. You're a gentleman. You make me feel safe. You've got the best characteristics of everyone back home. It's nice."

"Thank you, Bonnie." Elijah smiled.

"You should smile more often." I told him. He chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

~*.*~

We ended up going to an upscale club after dinner. We danced and drank and danced. I lost track of time. Klaus had some business with the club owner. While he was away Elijah took it upon himself to be my personal dance buddy. Damn, I did not know that man could move the way that he did. The suit does not constrict him, whatsoever. He can grind with the best of him.

He knew exactly where to put his hands and how to move his hips. I let myself get drunk on the music and body movement. There is nothing that compares to the adrenaline you feel when music pulses through you and you can feel your body moving against someone else's. It's hypnotic.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Klaus asked Elijah. Elijah shook his head and stepped back. I slipped an arm over Klaus' shoulder and pulled myself closer to him. I've definitely had a few too many drinks and I don't care. Elijah slipped away and found another partner. "You're so carefree when you dance. It's enchanting, love." He whispered. His voice sent chills down my spine. I ignored him and kept dancing. He moved my leg around his waist so there was no doubt that we were dirty dancing. We kept grinding. I could feel his arousal growing steadily more excited. I didn't pretend that it didn't affect me. Maybe it was the alcohol or the music. I know that I don't love him and I also know that nothing is going to happen between us. I love my guys too much.

He raked his hands on my back bringing me closer to him. He explored the innocent parts of my body while I clinged to his. The music kept going and so did we. After a while I couldn't feel my feet so we took a break. I found an empty table and took a seat. Elijah joined me a few minutes later. Klaus got another drink and continued to watch me.

"Let's have on last dance tonight, Bonnie." Elijah offered. I grinned up at him and accepted his help to my feet. We walked slowly to the dance floor and the mass of human bodies. It was slow and sweet. I leaned my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair. "In another life, I would have liked to have gotten to know you much sooner." He whispered.

"Why?"

"To stop all the pain that you've endured – it isn't fair to someone so young to have to go through so much."

"I'm alright and you know me now. We have time to know each other." I told him. He smiled and we went to find Klaus. Klaus offered me a glass of water. I drank it while Elijah retrieved my purse and their jackets.

"Before your time is up, I will have you." Klaus whispered. I smirk and shook my head.

"No." I told him.

~*.*~

I laid down in bed in my pajamas. I grabbed my cell phone and checked it. I dialed Damon's number.

"Hello?" He sounds so tired.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Things are getting bad here, Bonnie."

"What's happening?"

"It's Stefan. He's cracking or having a midlife crisis, or something. He's gone off the deep end, Bon. I don't know how to get him back."

"Is Lexi still there?"

"She's there. She was there before when that happened. She can get him back. She has to. I'm so sorry Damon. I'd come back if I could. You know I would. I can't. I'm doing this so no one gets hurt." My eyes started watering and tears fell on the phone.

"Judgy, it's okay. We have this handled here. Just concentrate on staying alive. I love you. Stefan loves you. He's just… confused. I-I love you with everything… I hope you know that. I'm in love with you and I'm not holding anything back. I love you, hard. I've never felt this way about anyone. You're my only, Bonnie."

"I love you, so much it hurts, Damon. I love you, both, so, so much. You taught me how to love again, Damon. I didn't think I'd be able to after the Glasses. I didn't think anyone could love me. You keep proving me wrong and surprising me. You're an amazing man." I told him. Someone knocked on my door. I jumped.

"You don't know what that means to hear you say that. And if you repeat anything I said, I will kill your sexy ass. Okay?"

"I'm sorry, handsome. I have to go. I will call when I can." I hung up the phone and slipped it into the drawer in my bedside table. I opened the door. It's Klaus.

"Earlier, you told me, 'no', why?" He asked, coming in. I watched him sit down on my bed.

"I love someone else, two someones to be exact." I told him. He smirked.

"Who says your love has to be restricted to two people? You might come to love me." He whispered. I didn't say anything. "You can only truly love one person. We both know that. I'm taken with you, love. You fascinate me." He leaned forward and traced my cheek. I feel completely sober right now.

"Don't kiss me." I whispered. He smirked.

"Oh, I'm going to, but I'll avoid your lips… for now." He kissed my cheek, my chin, my forehead, and hovered over my lips for a few minutes. I pulled away from him.

"I really need to get to sleep." I told him. He smirked and stood up.

"Goodnight love… Sweet dreams." He closed my door behind him. I locked it and sank back into my bed.

_I'm sorry I had to go so soon. It was Klaus – He might turn out to be a problem. I think he's getting a thing for me. Don't worry… I love you. I won't let him try anything. I can't wait to come home to you and Stefan. Please, give him my love. Hug Lexi for me. Scratch that, don't kill each other. Okay? I'd miss you both. I already do. Try to stay sane. Ask Zach if he has any ideas on Stefan. Caroline might be some help. I love you, Damon. I really do. Get some sleep, okay? Goodnight. –Bonnie._

I read the text over and hit send. I need to send one more.

_Stefan – Damon didn't give me all of the details, but what's going on with you? Are you okay? I miss you more than you know. I love you. Please, don't do anything you'll regret later. Okay? You and Damon need each other. Take care of each other, okay? I hate being away from you all. I hope you're alright._

_-Bonnie._

I hit send and turned off the phone. When one good thing happens, everything else goes to shit. Yeah, seems about right. With any luck, I'll have dreamless sleep tonight.

_~*.*~  
__I don't know where I'll be tomorrow.  
__Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'.  
__Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, whoa  
__My, my, my, my, my  
__For tomorrow  
__Ah!_

_Ooh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'.  
__Ooh, I don't know where I'll be tomorrow.  
__Wheel in the sky keeps me yearnin'.  
__Ooh, I don't know – I don't know.  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Okay guys, long chapter to make up for lack of updates. Please, please review. Thoughts? Comments? Insults? Hit that little review button. Next chapter will be up by next week! **

**Much love!  
****Xo Xo,  
****Anneryn**


	19. Dear God

**Author's Note: Hey all, hope everyone is well. Thank you for all of your awesome reviews! It may take me a little longer to get the chapters up. My Microsoft Office trial expired and I'm waiting to buy it. Writing it here, takes a little longer than I'm used to. I'll have a new chapter up soon. Here's a new one for y'all.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
****Music Credit: "Dear God" – Avenged Sevenfold**

Chapter Nineteen:

_~*.*~  
__A lonely road crossed another state line.  
__Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find.  
__While I recall all the words you spoke to me,  
__Can't help but wish that I was there, back where I'd love to be.  
__Oh, yeah._

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you  
__Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I am much too far away.  
__We all need that person, who can be true to you.  
__But I left her when I found her and now I wish I stayed –  
_'_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired. I'm missing you again.  
__Oh, no. Once again._

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road.  
__There's no one here while the city sleeps and the shops are closed.  
__Can't help but think of the times I've had with you –  
__Pictures and some memories will have to help me through.  
__Oh, yeah.  
__~*.*~_

I woke up with a start, clutching my blankets to my chest. I scrambled out of bed and tried to wake myself up. I don't remember dreaming anything. I have no idea what has me feeling this wigged out. Whatever it is, I don't like it. I grabbed my cell off of the charger and sank down into an armchair. I turned it on and checked my inbox.

_I can't make any promises about not killing Lexi, but she's being a lot less nagging than I thought she would be. Don't worry about things here. We can handle Stefan. I trust you – I don't trust Klaus. I can't sleep. I keep thinking about you.  
__-Damon_

I smiled at his message.

_Are you still up?  
__-Bonnie_

I waited for his response and checked the rest of my messages. Stefan hasn't texted me back. I don't have any messages from Lexi or Caroline. My phone lit up. It's Damon.

_Yes. I'm pretty sure that's what 'I can't sleep' means  
__-Damon_

_You're such a smartass. Call me?  
__-Bonnie_

I didn't have to wait long. My phone vibrated my lap. I answered it.

"Hey, I'm sorry you couldn't sleep." I told him. I glanced at the clock. I had only been asleep for maybe an hour, so much for resting.

"It's not easy when I've a sexy-ass witch on the brain." I can picture him smirking.

"That's not my fault. Seriously, though, are you okay?"

"I don't know what I am. I'm missing you. I can't touch you from here."

"So… This is because you're horny, or because you're needy?" I teased.

"I think we've switched roles here." He sighed. "I wanna hold you, Judgy."

"I want that, too. I hate not knowing when I'll see you again."

"I know, baby. It's hard on everyone. You'll be safe, right?" He asked.

"As safe as I can be. If it makes you feel any better, I miss touching you, too. I really missed it, earlier." I whispered.

"Where do you miss me touching you?" He asked, his voice getting lower.

"Everywhere – we were dancing in a club and I just wanted your hands on me." I told him.

"Naughty girl," I can just picture him smirking. "So, if I was with you, and my hands were to slip inside of your pants and start massaging you, you wouldn't mind it?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I told him. He groaned.

"I'm going to be so horny when you get back." He whined.

"You'll be fine."

"Were you able to sleep at all?" He asked.

"Maybe an hour or so." I told him. My phone started beeping. I looked at it. Stefan is calling me. "Hey, Stefan is calling me. I'll text you in a bit. I love you." I told him.

"Night Judgy." He hung up. I switched calls.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bonnie," Stefan doesn't sound thrilled to be talking to me.

"Is everything okay? I've been worried." I told him. He snorted.

"Please, we both know that you're more concerned with my brother."

"Stefan, you know that isn't true."

"So, you weren't just on the phone with him?"

"That's not fair. I texted you. You never got back to me. I didn't want to nag you or make things worse if you were on edge. I love _you_. I'm doing the best that I can, Stefan."

"It's not good enough, Bonnie. I can't share you with him. I've done that before. I don't like it. Things are so much simpler when I just don't care. I don't know why I was so obsessed with staying in touch with my humanity. It just makes me weak. You make me weak. I don't need you, Bonnie. It's not like you're here, anyway. So, I'm taking myself out of the equation. Damon can have you all to himself. And I, well, I'm going to go kill some bitches. It's long overdue."

"Stefan, you can't mean that. Please, don't do something you'll regret."

"It's too late for that. I've been doing things I've regret since I met you. I'm a vampire, baby. We can't be tamed. Have a nice life with Klaus. You should know, he has a kinky side." Stefan hung up. I stared at the phone and called Damon.

"Did you hear that?" I demanded.

"Bonnie, slow down." He said.

"Stefan is flipping his switch. He doesn't want to deal with his feelings. He said we're done. He's gonna do something bad, Damon. Please, don't let him self-destruct." I said, hurriedly. Damon cursed under his break.

"Damn it. I don't know what's going on with him. I'll do my best to find out. I gotta go handle this. I love you, Witchy. I'll talk to you when I can." He hung up. My heart feels like it was ripped out of my chest. Stefan and I are through. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't seen it coming. He's been so distant. He's been different since Katherine became a factor, again. There's no way I'm sleeping tonight. I got up and unlocked the adjoining door to Elijah's room. I knocked, tentatively. I hope he's awake. After a minute Elijah opened the door, shirtless. He looked confused.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I shook my head. I wanna cry. I feel pathetic. He's the closest thing I have to a friend, here. I need someone to lean on, right now. Texting or calling someone back home isn't going to cut it.

"I don't think so." I told him.

"Come in. I'll make you some tea." He told him. I nodded. He motioned over to his bed. I sat down. "What happened?"

"Long story short, Stefan is being a puss. And he decided he doesn't want to be with me anymore. He told me I wasn't enough for him." I told him, refusing to cry. Sympathy washed over his body. He set the tea kettle on his suite table and came over to comfort me. He pulled me into a hug. He's never been affectionate towards me, not that I'm complaining. It's nice. "I'm never good enough." I sniffled. Elijah pulled away and looked at me.

"You're extraordinary. Don't sell yourself short. Everyone has their demons. You can't control what goes on with him or in Mystic Falls from afar. If this is something he has to work out, he has to do so himself. If there is one thing that I've learned in all of my years, it's that."

"Why do you have to sound so smart?"

"It's one of my many talents."

"I really like talking to you." I told him. He smiled.

"Do you feel any better?" He asked. I nodded. Is this all bad? I've been drawn to Damon. I don't want to think about this tonight.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Is it okay if I sleep here?" I asked him. He looked startled but nodded. "Thank you."

"What would you like to do?"

"Lay down and talk. Just talk until I fall asleep." I told him. He nodded.

"Alright. Let me grab the extra blankets out of the linens cabinet."

~*.*~

A loud banging pulled me out of my dreams. I sat up in bed and looked around the room, trying to pinpoint the ruckus. Elijah stirred next me and peeled himself outta bed.

"Bed head works for you." I told him. He chuckled as he made his way to the door. It's so much different seeing him so relaxed like this. It's a big difference than how he behaves in his usual suit and tie.

"I'm glad you approve, Bonnie." He smiled. My stomach fluttered. That man could have anyone on their knees for him. He peeped through the peephole and opened the door, grudingly. Who is it? The only person who know here is Klaus.

"Elijah, please, tell me you know where Bonnie is." Klaus' voice filled the room.

"Relax Klaus." I told him, crawling out of bed. "I needed a friend last night and Elijah was kind enough to keep me company."

"I see." Klaus smirked. He took in my disheveled appearance. "Is that all it was? Did my brother help you scratch an itch you just couldn't scratch? Because I'd be glad to offer my services."

"Not everything is about sex, you know. Some men have more to them than their dicks." It was my turn to smirk.

"I was a gentleman, Niklaus. Just because you fantasize about her every waking moment, doesn't mean that every man does." Elijah's eyes shined with amusement.

"See." I told him. "What's on the agenda today?" I asked.

"Apparently not having sex." He sighed. "We are going to have breakfast and then we are going to continue on our way. But first, I would like to talk with you, Bonnie." Klaus stared at me.

"Alright, but first I need to speak with Elijah." I told him.

"Very well, I will wait for you in your room." He excused himself and left the room.

"I just wanted to thank you. I really appreciate you." I told him. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Is that not what friends are for? Last night was as much for me as it was for you. It has been a long time since I have had companionship such as yours. It is a welcomed change. My door is open for you anytime." He told him. I smiled at him. He placed a chaste kiss on my temple. "Before Niklaus tries to fill your head with delusions, I am not gay, and I most certainly find you very attractive." He winked. I laughed.

"I better see what he wants before he tries to break down the door." I joked. I went back into my room to find Klaus waiting on my bed. He's sprawled out, shoes off and everything.

"Hello Love," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to him.

"What do you want, Klaus?"

"Isn't it obvious Love? I want you..." He winked. I didn't say anything. He smirked. "I want to talk with you, anyway."

"About?" I pressed.

"You were a hit last night. The wolves are more likely to trust me with allies at my side. Having a sexy Bennett witch can't hurt anything. Many of them knew your relatives or have heard of your family's name."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with right now?"

"I want you to keep doing that and to persuade them to join me. I need them. They're going to help me build an army."

"Has that been your game plan all along?"

"Yes, Love. I want to build an army. They're going to be like me when the time comes. You see, you don't know much about my genetics. Before my dear mother changed me, I had werewolf genes. She turned me into a vampire before they were awakened. That is where you come in. You're going to help me with a spell. A friend of mine is working on it. It should be the loophole that I need. Once it's complete, I will hlbe a vampire-wolf hybrid. No one will match me. No one will dare." He smirked.

"Why are you telling me now? Why not before?"

"Because the time is right. You're growing on me."

"How sweet."

"Are you to tell me why you really spent the night with my brother?"

"I told you why."

"And why did you need a friend?" His eyes bored into mine. It's Luke he knows but he just wants me to admit to him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Stefan broke things off with me last night. And Elijah is a lot easier to talk to than you are."

"I see. You know, my offer still stands. I would gladly worship your body, any day." He promised. I didn't say anything.

"I need to get changed." I changed the subject. He nodded.

"I'm not as bad as you think." He told me before leaving me my thoughts.

I took my time in the shower. I wanted to wash away everything unpleasant. As hard as I tried, I knew I would be unsuccessful. It's nice to have some peace and quiet. No matter what I tried, my thoughts wondered to Stefan. I hope he doesn't do anyrhing he will regret. Elijah was right. Stefan can't be helped unless he wants to be. Until then, there is nothing I can for him. I refuse to try and force someone to be with me who doesn't want to, no matter who or the circumstance.

I got dressed, slowly. I took my time on my hair and a little bit of makeup. I put on a matching set of lace, scarlet underthings. I picked through my clothes and decided on a pair of black, high-waisted, skinny jeans. I pulled out a crimson, half-sleeved cardigan and a gray camisiole. I put them on and slid on my violet pumps. I packed up my things and when the find the Mikaelson brothers.

~*.*~

Breakfast was much more relaxed than our first meal together. It feels like someone cleared the air. I'm afraid of them anymore. Yeah, j probably should be scared of Klaus, but he needs me and he probably doesn't wanna hurt his nonexistent chance of getting in my pants. And Elijah is my bud. I feel comfortable around him. I'm sure something will happen sooner rather than later to change that, but for now, I'll enjoy it.

"Did the two of you sleep well?" Klaus asked. He hasn't let this go all morning.

"Yes." I told him, curtly. I kept eating my omelet.

"Jealous brother?" Elijah asked. Klaus smirked.

"Yes, quite." Klaus winked. I rolled my eyes.

~*.*~

I fidgeted in the car. I've already burned through two books. I'm too antsy to read another. I don't mind car rides, but I'm not used to ones this long. I pulled out my ipod and psushed my earbuds into my ears. I turned up the volume and started humming along.

I'm still not sure where we are going but I doubt we will be there soon. We seem to be travelling all over before stopping at our actual destination. My understanding is that he has recruits scattered across the country. I don't know who would join him on empty promises. The spell sounds like a long shot, butt if I can't do it, I will pay with my life.

I peered out the window as the car started to slow. We're coming up on an abandoned house. At least, it looks to abandoned. Who are we after here?

Elijah stopped the car and we climbed out. Klaus offered me his arm. I took it, gingerly. He opened the door for me and led me inside. There are three men around an old looking table. This place doesn't look lived in, but it looks like it's used regularly. I'm sure they wanted to meet with us on neutral ground. I can't seem them inviting us into their homes.

I'm guessing this is a were thing, but they're definitely not lacking in the looks department. They tensed up the moment we entered the household. They're all staring at us, in turn.

"Mason?" I asked. One of the guys looks exactly like Tyler's uncle. Goddess, he got hotter. Mason stood up and walked over to me. I let go of Klaus' arm and looked at him. He searched my face and beamed.

"Well, I'll be damned. Little Bonnie Bennett isn't so little, anymore." He pulled me into an almost bone-crushing hug. "You look good."

"So do you." I told him, smiling back.

"How's my nephew doin'?"

"He's really good." I told him.

"That's good to hear. Now, I heard you have a proposition for us." He said to Klaus. He nodded.

"Bonnie why don't you wait for us outside, for a moment. Elijah will collect you when we're finished with our business." Klaus told me.

"Alright." I don't see what the point is. I mean, they drag me everywhere, but I can't know any of the specifics. I can see why they wouldn't want me to know, but why must I be here?

"It's good seeing you Bonnie. We'll have to catch up before you leave. I have some questions about Sheila." Mason smiled. I nodded.

"Sounds good, Lockwood." I told him, leaving the house. I closed the door behind me and settled down on the porch. I stretched out my legs and got comfortable. It's better than being couped up in the car.

I pulled out my grimoire and started reading. I've read through most of it, but I would rather know it by heart. I don't want to find myself screwed without it. I took of my necklace and started practicing a protection  
spell. I started reciting in Latin and waited. It grew hot and cooled. I looked at it. It doesn't look any different, but neither did Caroline's daylight ring. I put it back on.

After pouring over the book for what felt like forever, I put it in my bag and pulled out my phone. I called Damon.

"Hey, how is everything?" I asked.

"They're awesome." He told me, sarcastically. I chuckled.

"I'm serious Damon. Talk to me." I asked.

"I don't want to worry you. I have things handled. We are doing what we can for Stefan, but if he wants to take a dive off the deep end, there's only so much we can do to stop him. It's inevitable. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I'm not there to help you. Are you holding up, okay?"

"It's nothing that I haven't been through before. I keep thinking about you."

"You're always on my mind." I told him. "I don't know how long I can talk for. You'll never guess who I ran into, Mason Lockwood." I told him.

"Tyler's uncle?"

"That's the one. I can't give you specifics." I heard someone open the door. "Look, I've got to go. I love you. Bye." I hung up and pocketed my phone. I looked behind me. It's Mason. "How did you get mixed up in all of this?"

"I was about to ask you the same, but let's just say when an Original asks for a meeting, they make it difficult to refuse." He looked at me.

"They need something from me and it was the only way to keep everyone safe." I told him. He nodded.

"You have Sheila's talent, then?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's nice to see a familiar face." I told him. He smirked.

"It's been a long time since I've seen someone outside of the pack. You're a sight for sore eyes." He put an arm around me. I laughed.

"You said you had questions for me?"

"Is Sheila still in Mystic Falls?"

"She is." I told him.

"Awesome. I'll be in town next week. I need to see her. Is there anything you want me to tell her?" He asked.

"Tell her I love her." I told him. He nodded.

"Let me see your phone. I'll give you my number. If you ever need anyrhing, hit me up." He took my phone. The door opened as he gave it back. He moved his arm after me.

"Let's go, Bonnie." Elijah helped me up.

"It was nice seeing you." I told Mason.

"I'll be seeing you again, soon." He smiled. I nodded and headed to the car.

~*.*~

"Where are we going now?" I asked Klaus. It's supposed to be the last stop of the day. Klaus just smirked. He hasn't told me anything. At least this place is around actual civilization. As soon as the door opened I knew where we were. It's a strip club. Really? I had to come here with them? Really? I don't understand why they couldn't handle this one solo - wait, yes I do. Klaus is a perv. Yeah. That about sums it up.

"Does this answer you question?" Klaus smirked. I rolled my eyes. "That's a terrible habit." He mused.

"You'll get over it." I told him.

"I've come to enjoy it, _Love_." He went straight to the bar and ordered a drink. I don't know where Elijah is. He was supposed to meet us here. I accepted a drink from Klaus. He started sipping on his, eyeing me. I sighed.

"Who are we here to talk to?"

"You'll meet them soon enough."

"You're so cryptic." I complained. "It's annoying."

"It's all part of the charm, Love."

"What charm, Niklaus?" Elijah asked. I choked on my drink, laughing too hard.

"Careful brother." Klaus smirked. I chuckled, getting my choking under control.

~*.*~  
Stefan's POV

I groaned as I watched some nameless blonde climb on top of me. Damn, I've missed this. Things have always been so much simpler when I can't feel. I could see Bonnie falling for my brother. I lived through it with Katherine, I'm not going to repeat that chaos. This way, everyone wins. I can fuck who I like, feed on who I like, and feel what I like. No matter how hard I try, or who I sleep with, she's always on my mind.

I tore off the blonde's clothes and sucked on her neck. She moaned and I heard Bonnie's voice. I buried myself inside of her and imagined someone else. I plowed into her until her body couldn't take it anymore. I bit into her neck and let her blood fill my mouth. I stopped just shy of her death. Her body fell to the floor. There's no turning back. I don't know what I'm doing but I can't stop. I don't want to feel her anymore. I can't live with another rejection.

"Stefan!" Lexi burst into my room. She took in my ragged appearance. I smirked as she rushed to the sleeping girl. "What have you done?!" She screeched. She picked up the girl and set her on my bed.

"Apparently, I've bloodied my sheets."

"What is going on with you? Ever since Katherine came back, you've been a different person. Why are you doing this?" She's shaking with anger. I chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? She isn't coming back, Lex."

"Bonnie? She is coming back! You know that. No, this isn't it. It's not something she did. This is all you. You were fine when she left. Don't shift the blame when we both know this isn't her fault."

"She's falling for Damon. That's what always happens." I growled.

"Are you listening to yourself? You sound like a PMSing bitch. And in case you've forgotten, Katherine chose you. Damon was her second choice. Bonnie hasn't chosen anyone over anyone else. Is that the issue?"

"That doesn't mean that it won't end up the same way."

"Bonnie is a different person. You should have talked to her. Even if she had been leaning towards Damon, you're definitely thrusting her into his arms, now. What makes you think she would saddle up with a homicidal maniac?"

"She chose my brother."

"And he's reformed. He hasn't killed since they've been together. You know that. And she also chose you. Stop acting like a bitch and get it together. Do you hear me? You think I was bad before when I had to turn you back from The Ripper? You haven't seen anything yet. You have until tomorrow to get yourself under control or I'll do it for you. I've had enough of your tantrums. Grow the fuck up, Stefan. You're not a child. Stop acting like one." Lexi spat. She walked out of my room, taking the girl with her, and slamming the door behind her. I smirked.

"We'll see."

~*.*~  
Bonnie's POV

"You have an excellent body... If you ever wanted to explore your wild side, I'm sure we could find a position here for you." A woman sat down beside me, eyeing my body. I was too shocked to say anything. Really? REALLY? "That's a compliment - I promise." She assured me. I remained silent.

"I'm fine, thanks." I finally told her. Klaus' smirk broke out into a full-on grin.

"That's something I'd like to see." He chimed in. I glared at him.

"There are a lot of things that you'd like to see that will never happen." I told him, sweetly. His smiled sank, slightly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Klaus." She woman shook his hand. She's pretty. She has fiery, red hair, intense green eyes, and perfect teeth to boot. Is she the one in charge here?

"I see you've already met my sister." A man walked up with a dazzling smile. There's no doubt that they're related. He has strawberry-blond hair, softer green eyes, the same perfect teeth, and much more of a tan.

"I'm Lindsay Chase and this is my brother, Lucas. We run Mystique Enterprises. We have five other locations throughout the country. It's a supernaturally influenced business. We run a tight ship. It's necessary for our establishment to continue on as it does. You'll find that your abilities are limited while inside, as well as magic." She explained, her eyes still on me. What did I do to her?

"How long have you been running this establishment?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. Lucas smiled.

"About ten years now, you'd be surprised the amount of interest we have. No one likes hiding forever. A haven is always a welcomed idea." He explain. I nodded. I see.

"What does that have to do with us?" I asked. If Klaus isn't going to tell me, I may as well get my answers elsewhere.

"Mr. Mikaelson wanted to interact with our clientele for potential allies in his endeavors." He answered. It's always about business.

"And it doesn't hurt that it gives him an excuse to visit a strip club." I said, quietly. Everyone laughed. I was surprised to Klaus didn't say something. If this is supernaturally based, what are you?" I asked, meeting their eyes. Lindsay smiled and Lucas put a hand on my shoulder.

"We are vampires, my dear. We're not nearly as old as your friends, here. But, we've been around long enough to have picked up a thing or two." He expressed. Klaus smiled.

"Didn't you say you had a few interested parties?" Klaus asked. Lindsay nodded. "Let's go introduce ourselves. I'll leave you and Lucas to chat." Klaus excused Elijah, Lindsay and himself. I feel relieved. Lindsay gives me a weird feeling. I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Miss Bennett, your reputation precedes you." He smiled. I quirked an eyebrow. "Bennett witches are known to be powerful and some, beautiful." He smiled, again. I snorted.

"Thanks. I feel out of place. I never thought I'd actually find myself in a strip club." I admitted.

"They're not as bad as you think. We have ladies' nights as well." He winked. I blushed. I shook my head.

"I'll live life just fine without seeing a bunch of men taking off their clothes and shaking their asses."

"Is it too taboo?"

"It just feels a little too sleazy for my taste, not that there's anything wrong with it."

"I see. You're so old-fashioned. It's refreshing."

"You don't get a lot of it here?" I asked. He shook his head.

"If we did, we would be out of a lot of money. Wouldn't we?"

"I suppose."

"I can show you around, if you like." He offered. I nodded and got up from my seat, taking my drink with me. We walked around the main room and went back to the lobby. He took me upstairs. "We have private rooms up here, as well as a few rooms reserved for our more VIP guests."

"You're taking me to the naughty rooms." I mused. He chuckled.

"You could call them that."

~*.*~

I lounged on the couch. It's peaceful here. It feels like a little hideaway before you step into a world of unmasked desires. There's a dancing area right outside. They have stripper suspended in cages from the roof. It's imaginative - I'll give them that.

"This is my favorite room here." I told him. He chuckled.

"It's mine as well. My sister loves the environment. It takes its toll after awhile. It's nice to have tranquility." He mused. He's a cross between Elijah and Klaus. It's interesting.

"Love, there you are." Klaus came into the room. I looked over at him and nodded. "Let's dance. I know how much you enjoy it." He whispered in my ear. I hate that he's starting to affect me. I didn't let it show. I got up and followed him out to the floor. He weaved his hands around me, touching everywhere appropriate and everywhere that borderlines dangerous.

"Watch yourself." I told him. He beamed.

"I'd rather watch you." I rolled my eyes and turned around. He caught me before I could leave the dance-floor. "Stay."

"Behave or I'll dance with someone else."

"Fine." He agreed. He easily locked his arms around me. His stare could burn a hole through me. "Eventually you'll give in to me."

"Not likely." I told him. We moved to the music effortlessly. We always seem to end up here, dancing. It's the only stress reliever I have here. We stayed this way for awhile. "I need a break." I told him. He nodded.

"Of course, Love." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. I got a water and went back to the abandoned couch. My head is buzzing with energy. Elijah came in after me. He didn't say anything.

"Ready to get out of here?" Elijah asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I could go for a walk." I told him. He nodded.

"Niklaus has a few things to take care of, but I'd gladly accompany you." He helped me up. I leaned on him and followed him out of the club. We started walking down the road. He put an arm around me. It's chilly but no cool enough to put on my jacket. I'm still overheated from dancing.

"You're kind of awesome, you know that?" I told him. He smiled.

"Thank you, Bonnie."

"I mean it. I think you're smarter than anyone gives you credit for because Klaus is so out-there. You know?" I told him. He shook his head.

"Shall we return?" He asked. I nodded.

"Only if we can grab a burger after this. I'm tired and starving." I told him. We continued to walk in a comfortable silence. He opened the door for me.

"Niklaus will meet us at the diner." He told me. I nodded.

"Let's go eat." He turned on the car. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I told him.

_~*.*~  
__Well, some search, never finding a way-  
__Before long, they waste away.  
I found you, something told me stay.  
I gave in to selfish ways.  
And how I miss someone to hold, when hope begins to fade._

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line.  
Miles away from those we love, purpose hard to find._

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away.  
We all need the person who can be true to you.  
I left her when I found her and now I wish I stayed,  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired.  
I'm missing you again.  
Oh, no. Once again.  
~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Okay all, this chapter feels a little different. But, I think it works. Review, review. Thoughts? Comments? Leave 'em. **_  
_

**Stay awesome.  
Xo Xo  
Anneryn**


	20. Life Is Beautiful

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, all. I just got Microsoft Word again. Right now, I'm focusing primarily on this story. I haven't forgotten about the rest, but right now, I just don't have the time to update them all. Thank you for bearing with me. There will be lots of Salvatore goodness next chapter.**  
**-Anneryn

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**  
**Music Credit: "Life Is Beautiful" - Sixx A.M.

Chapter Twenty:

_~*.*~__  
__You can't quit until you try.__  
__You can't live until you die.__  
__You can't learn how to tell the truth, until you learn to lie._

_You can't breathe until you choke.__  
__You gotta laugh when you're the joke.__  
__There's nothing like a funeral, to make you feel alive._

_Just open your eyes - just open your eyes__  
__And see that life is beautiful.__  
__Will you swear on your life,__  
__That no one will cry at my funeral?_

I know some things that you don't.  
I've done things that you won't.  
There's nothing like a trail of blood,  
To find your way back home.  
~*.*~

Things are starting to blur by. Klaus still hasn't given me the particulars to start working my way through the spell. I'm guessing he doesn't want to let me go, just yet. He keeps hinting that he wants me. I can't avoid him forever. He's relentless.

Elijah is pleasant, as always. Klaus remains his ever determined self. I don't know if he wants me because he can't have me or because I'm a witch. My guess is a little bit of both.

I miss Damon and Stefan. I hate not being able to see them. Damon checks in with me regularly. Stefan won't talk to me. From what Damon and Lexicon say, Lexi is taking over on the Stefan front. I don't know how successful she is...

Damon refuses to talk about it. I think it's his way from keeping me distracting from everything back home. As much as I hate it - I love him for it. Despite his efforts, not knowing the specifics just makes my mind wonder... I keep picturing endless possibilities and worst case scenarios. It's like my brain is on loop, permanently. I'm not sure how to turn it off.

"Earth to Bonnie." Klaus waved his hand in my face. It took me a minute to realize what was going on. I snapped out of my daze and focused on him. I shrugged apologetically. He shook his head, smirking. "Picturing me naked, love? I don't mind as long as you share the details." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams." I told him. Elijah chuckled. I sat down and stretched. I'm tired of living in hotel rooms. I miss having a room and being in a house for longer than a night or two. This is getting really old, really fast. The rooms are nice, don't get me wrong, but my body is craving something permanent. "When are we going to quit chasing supernaturals?" I asked. "I'm tired of hotels. I want a real room." I glared at Klaus. He smirked.

"You can share mine." He smirked.

"I'd rather share Elijah's... He's more my type." I winked. His smirk dripped from his face. I giggled. He's so easy to antagonize. Elijah laid next to me and moved my head to his chest for added effect. Klaus didn't say anything.

"Relax, Niklaus. You can't win them all." He chastened.

"Oh, I always win. Remember that, love." He smirked. He's more moody than I am and I'm a female. That's saying something. Despite everything that's happened and keeps happening, I would say that we are friends. That's something I never thought that I'd be able to say. The fact that Elijah and I get along doesn't surprise me at all. Klaus is the shocking factor. I wouldn't say that we get along, so much as I've gotten used to him. He's kind of like Damon in that way. I'd be lying if I said that he wasn't growing on me. He just wants something that will never happen. I'll die before letting Klaus get in my pants.

"When are we going to head to New Orleans? I'm tired of the road." I complained. Elijah's laughter vibrated his chest. It's a nice sound. Klaus thought about it for a minute.

"I suppose I don't need you for the last of the recruits. We will head to New Orleans in the morning. Elijah will keep you company in my stead. I will collect the others solo and join you shorty after. How does that sound, love?" He asked, seriously.

"That sounds amazing, actually. Don't you ever get homesick?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I haven't had a home in a long time."

"You can change that."

"Perhaps in time."

"Why wait?"

"Things aren't always that simple."

~*.*~  
Damon's POV

"Oh, quit bitching, already. I'm not getting you blood, Stefan. If you need it that badly, pull out your fucking tampon and suck on it!" I snapped. I fumed watching Stefan throw himself at the dungeon door. "You chose to act like a spoiled brat, so you'll be treated like one. Lexi will be back with your diapers soon." I leaned on the wall and watched him. I've never seem him like this. Every time he free falls off the edge, he's always taken off. I'm not his mother - what he does with his life is his business. Lexi has been around the past few times.

He's so determined not to care, this time. I don't know what it is. Lexi stormed out about an hour ago. She was fed up. It takes a lot from Stefan to piss her off. It might have had something to do with the pile of bodies she found in his room...

"Are you ready to pull your head out of your ass, yet?" Lexi asked from behind me. I didn't even hear her. I'm losing my touch.

"He's still wallowing like a bitch."

"Not for long."

~*.*~  
Bonnie's POV

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"That's up to you, love." Klaus looked at me.

"I get to pick?"

"Yes."

"Then we are going to go shopping and to a movie." I told them, bouncing in excitement. It's been so long since I've been able to decide how I'd like to spend the day. I didn't realize how much I missed it until I had the chance to do so.

"I haven't been to a movie theater in ages." Elijah smiled, reminiscing in his thoughts.

"You've got to get out more, brother." Klaus smirked. Elijah looked at me.

"That's what I have Bonnie for." He offered me an arm and we headed out the door. This is going to be fun.

"Does that make you my designated date for the day?" I smirked at Elijah.

"Of course, Milady." He winked and kissed my hand. I giggled, suddenly giddy. I feel like a kid again. It's amazing what a little bit of freedom can do for you.

"Brother, we all know, I don't do well as the third wheel." Klaus took my other arm. I rolled my eyes. Boys will forever be boys. They may get older, but they never seem to grow up.

As much as the situation is anything but ideal, it proves to be a welcome distraction. I don't want to spend my time worrying about what Stefan may or may not do because of his insecurities. I've spent most of my life worrying about that, whether it be Sharon or David. That's not how I want to spend my adulthood. If he needs to work out his issues alone, I'll let him. When he's ready, he knows how to reach me. Until then, it'll be me and Damon.

As much as I try not to care, I can't help it when it comes to Stefan. At the same time, I know that we're just going to keep growing apart.

Damon keeps surprising me. He's stepped up so much lately. It really shows that he's always been the older brother because of how willing he is to take care of Stefan. And really, that's all I've ever wanted - someone to take care of me.

~*.*~

"Why are we going to the movie so early?" Klaus asked. I shrugged picking up the bag of popcorn.

"It's quieter the earlier you go." I explained.

"I was under the impression that it was a nighttime activity." Elijah frowned. He's so adorable.

"Typically, yes, but then you get that annoying crowd of thirteen-year-olds that never shut up."

"I see."

"Come on, let's get a good seat." I dragged them to the top row. We're the only people here. I didn't expect much of a crowd at ten in the morning. "I think you'll like the movie." I told Elijah.

"How is an identity thief supposed to be funny?" He asked.

"You'll see during the movie. The actors in this are known for their comedic skills." I told him. He nodded.

"Live a little, brother." Klaus told him. I can just picture them growing up together, longer hair, hunting animals, chasing girls. Things must have been so much different back then, less tension, less distractions. I wonder what happened to drag them apart. It has to be more than everything that I've heard. There's no way Katherine was the cause of all of their deep-seeded issues. Part of me wants to call Dr. Phil and ask him to take a stab at their problems. But I'm pretty sure Klaus would just eat him.

"Shh, it's starting." I told them. The closed their mouths.

~*.*~

I kept sneaking peeks at them throughout the movie. I've never seen Elijah laugh as much. The guy was glowing. His innocence is infectious. Klaus' eyes twinkled with amusement. They look so peaceful here.

The movie flew by. I stretched and got up.

"What did you think?" I asked them.

"It's the best film I've seen in ages." Elijah smiled. Klaus nodded.

"Good call, love." He put an arm around my shoulder. "Let's go to lunch and then we'll take you shopping."

"You had me at shopping."

~*.*~

"Klaus, there's no way I'm trying that on. I thought someone of your age would have better fashion sense." I teased. The dress he held up was more sheer than anything else.

"Say what you'd like, but I'd love to see it on you. Blue is your color, love." He held onto it and redirected his attention to the other side of the boutique. Elijah just chuckled.

"He isn't lying, you know." Elijah winked. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. Note to self - I need to hang out with more females.

"I think both of y'all could rock it better than I could... Just sayin'. I would pay big money to see you both in that dress and nothing else." I smirked - it was my turn to wink. Klaus walked up to us laughing.

"Oh, that can be arranged, love. Just wait until tonight. You'll be in for a treat." He beamed, devilishly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Niklaus." Elijah teased.

"I'm sure you could be persuaded if it meant a hot and bothered Bonnie as the result." Klaus winked. I shook my head and looked away.

"If you put it on, I'd have to take a picture of you, Klaus. Elijah wouldn't have to. For him, I'd settle for a strip-tease." I told him, fighting to keep a straight face.

"Really, _love_?" Klaus asked. I nodded and started perusing clothing choices. I started pulling things off of the rack in my size and adding them to the other potential purchases on my arm. Elijah took them from me and handed them to an employee.

"I'll have these ready for you to try on in your dressing room." She assured me.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Add these to her room as well, doll." Klaus flashed her a dazzling smile. She blushed and made herself scarce.

"Why don't you date Klaus?" I asked him.

"Because you keep denying me."

"What about humans or other supernaturals?" I asked him. He made a face. "People aren't as bad as you think."

"It's nice to know that you care." He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself." I told him, sticking my tongue out.

"Careful – if you stick it out again, I'll put it to use elsewhere." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Go flirt somewhere else." I told him.

"As you wish, love." He grinned, trying to find the embarrassed employee.

"And then there were two." I said, mostly to myself. Elijah chuckled.

"I think Niklaus was serious about wearing the dress for you. He has no shame." He teased.

"Please tell me that you can talk him out of it."

"Of course, Miss Bennett." He smiled.

"We're back to that again? Please call me 'Bonnie'."

"I'd be happy to, Bonnie." He put an arm around my shoulder. "Do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Anything for you." I told him. He gave me a sad smile.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Why haven't you swept some girl off of her feet? You're a catch." I asked. Yeah, the whole 'I'm-A-Vampire-And-I-Need-Blood-To-Survive' thing is a drawaback. But, if anyone can make it work, it's Elijah. If Edward can find his Bella, then Elijah can sure as hell find himself a kickass Juilet.

"People aren't always as understanding as you are, Bonnie." He told me, quietly.

"You know, when everything is finished and we go back to our normal way of things, I don't want us to stop being friends. I seriously enjoy your friendship. I regret not meeting you sooner and knowing you longer." I told him.

"It'd be an honor. As long as you're sure that keeping in touch with me won't cramp your style." His eyes twinkled.

"As long as you never say those words again." I told him, giggling.

"I often wonder how things could have been if you had been born into the same time that I grew up in. Things were so uncompicated. If I hadn't been cursed with immortality things could have been so much different. You're an old soul. You would have loved it." He pulled me closer to him, lost in thought.

"That's something I would to see." I told him.

"I do have one request, if you ever decide you want more than my friendship, let me know. I'd gladly treat you as a lady should be. I would cherish you." He whispered. I smiled and hugged him back. He kissed my temple, softly.

"I leave for five minutes and you two turn into lovestruck teenagers. I'm getting gray hair faster than you're moving. Let's go. I want to see you try on clothes. I'm getting bored." Klaus compained. I rolled my eyes.

"Come Elijah, Daddy is getting angry with us." I pulled Elijah along with me. Klaus spanked me as I ran by. "You do know that you'll have to wait out here while I try things on, right?" I told him.

"If we must."

"You do."

"Then I shall, love." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

~*.*~

I ended up getting five times the amount of clothing that I ever thought possible from one store. Klaus likes to shop more than any female I've ever met. That's something that I never thought possible. Elijah follows with a close second. It's easy to see them as big brothers. I bet Rebekah always had willing shopping accomplices. I think they're just excited to have someone else to buy for. If that even makes sense.

We ended up in Klaus' suite. I elected to make dinner. I cannot eat out another night. I know that we don't eat fast food but damn. If I don't get an actual home-cooked meal soon, my stomach is going to commit suicide.

"So, what's for dinner, love?" Klaus asked. I shook my head.

"As old as you are, I'm sure you've figured out what 'surprise' means by now." I told him. He chuckled.

"You know we'll be able to smell it as soon as you start cooking. Why not tell us?"

"Then why ask? Patience is a virtue." I told him. He frowned.

"You're face will freeze that way."

"That's a myth." He argued.

"I'm a witch. I can make it a reality, _love_." I smiled. His smirk slid off of his face.

"She has you there, brother." Elijah teased.

"Fuck off, Elijah." Klaus flipped him off. I giggled.

"Why don't you go pick something up for dessert?" I asked him.

"Alright. I'll surprise you." His eyes looked dangerous with mischief. Then he was gone.

"Can I ask you something Elijah?" I asked him. He nodded. I pulled some things out of the fridge and started chopping up potatoes. "Do you think it's possible to be in love with two people?" I'm not even sure if I want to hear the answer. I've been trying so hard not to think about Stefan. But it's impossible. He took everything so hard and something changed inside of him for the worse. At the same time things had the opposite effect on Damon. It just seems like it's doomed. I know that my perspective has changed from being away from them and being around new people in a new environment. But, is that a bad thing?

"Anything is possible. But, I don't know if you can be in love with two people completely. Someone always looses something. At least, that's been my experience."

"Are there ever exceptions?"

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"It just seems like it's an impossible task. I mean, Stefan's changed so much. He says it's my fault. And yeah, okay, I get that he's mad because I feel for his brother, too. But… I just don't understand. Things got so fucked up so quickly. I love them both so much. I think it'd be easier to just be with one person. I never thought of myself as someone who isn't monogomous. I just – I don't know what to think anymore. I fee selfish for loving them both. It's not as hard as it was to choose, now."

"What does you heart tell you?"

"That Damon is the brother I need to be with. That maybe I shouldn't be with anyone right now. He's made me into a better person."

"It sounds like you already know what you think you should do. Don't second guess yourself. You said that Stefan already ended things. You know what's best for you. You're just afraid to. Don't be afraid to embrace life, Bonnie. You've only just begun to live. Things will work themselves out."

"You're like my personal Yoda." I told him. He smiled.

"Are you my Luke Skywalker?" He asked. I shrugged. "And if things with Damon don't work out, I'll be here."

"I know." I told him. "Help me finish dinner before your bone-headed brother gets back. Tomorrow things are getting serious. Let's just enjoy tonight." I have a lot to think about. When things are said and done here, I need to call Damon. There's a lot I want to fill him in on.

_~*.*~_

_I was waiting for me hearse –_

_What came next was so much worse._

_It took a funeral to make me feel alive._

_Just open your eyes, just open your eyes_

_And see that life is beautiful._

_Will you swear on your life_

_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

_~*.*~_

**Author's Note: Alright all, that was not at all where I was going to take things, but it felt right. Next chapter will mostly be Damon and Stefan's point of view. Let me know what you think. So sorry it took so freaking long to get up. I've got word again so updates will be regular. Reviews would be spectacular. Bamon to come.**

**Hugs!**

**Anneryn**


	21. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
****Music Credit: "My Song Knows What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up)" – Fall Out Boy**

Chapter Twenty-One:

_~*.*~  
__Be careful making wishes in the dark.  
__Can't be sure when they've hit their mark.  
__Besides, in the meantime, I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart.  
__I'm in the details with the devil.  
__So now, the world can never get me on my level.  
__I just got you out of the cage.  
__I'm a young lover's rage –  
__Gonna need a spark to ignite.  
__~*.*~_

What should I do? I love Damon, but should I stay with him while I'm trying to figure myself out. I know he's got more than enough going on with Stefan, but he's the one person I want to talk about this. On the other hand, I don't want to make him fly off the handle like Stefan did. Goddess. Sometimes I hate being a girl.

I punched my pillow and pulled out my phone. I dialed Lexi's number. She'll know what to do.

"Hey witchy, what's up? I haven't talked to you in forever." She sighed.

"I fucking miss you." I told her. She laughed. "I… have no idea where my head's at. I've accepted things with Stefan. But, things with Damon… I don't know. He's great, but everything going on is messing with my head. I don't know what's up anymore." I told her.

"Girl, do you love Damon? And I don't completely agree about Stefan. He's acting like a child but I can understand your decision." She told me.

"Of course I do, but I'm not sure if it's that simple. I don't know when I'll be able to come back to Mystic Falls. Knowing Klaus, it could be years. And, things aren't so black and white here. They're not as evil as we assumed they were. Yeah, they've got their quirks, but… I don't know Lexi. What do I do?" I asked her.

"When it's real, you can't walk away. I've been around long enough to know that much. You're starting to get feelings for them, aren't you?" She asked. I didn't say anything for a minute. I couldn't.

"I'm trying not to, but it's happening. That's what scares me, Lexi. Elijah is a good guy. He's a legitmately great guy. He reminds me a lot of how Stefan used to be. I wish you were here." I couldn't help crying. The tears were coming down before I realized I was wetting the phone.

"Bonnie, honey, don't do this to yourself. Don't make any rash decisions. Okay? It's okay to feel things for more than one person. Just think on it before you decide anything. In all my years, I've never seen Damon act like he does when he's with you. And I've known him almost as long as I've known Stefan. But, babe, this is something you gotta think about." She told me.

"Alright. Thanks for this. Can we, um, keep this between us, please?" I asked her.

"Of course. If you need anything else, just call. And, don't shut Damon out. He's worried about you."

"I won't. I'll call him in a bit." I told her, hanging up."

~*.*~  
Lexi's POV

Wow. I can't say I didn't see that conversation with Bonnie coming, but I didn't think it'd be so soon. Stefan hasn't been cooperating at all. I don't think he cares about getting better. Do I wait for him to hit rock bottom or throw him towards it?

I went down into the dungeon and saw Stefan staring at me through the door.

"You can't change me back." He challenged me. I rolled my eyes.

"Been there, don't that."

"Are you doing it again?" He asked, creeping closer.

"Why don't you want to be saved?" I asked him.

"What makes you think I deserve it? Just let me be Lexi." He smirked. "I like it like this. It's my choice, not yours."

"You're right, but if you get out of hand, Damon and I are going to be there to stop you. Remember that. Damon'll decide when you can come out."

"Saw that one coming. He better enjoy Bonnie while he has her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

~*.*~  
Bonnie's POV

Klaus is supposed to head out sometime today. Elijah and I are supposed to head to New Orleans later today. When it's actually later than midnight, that is. I sighed and mopped off my face. I changed out of my clothes and put on a tank top and some sleep shorts and knocked on Elijah's bedroom door. He opened the door and held out his arms. I all but fell into him.

"What's upsetting you?" He whispered. I shook my head.

"Nothing that I want to talk about. Can I just stay with you? I know I impose a lot…" I told him.

"I enjoy your company. It's not imposing." He insisted. "I'll make some tea. Why don't you lie down?" He suggested. I nodded. I'm getting so close with Elijah and I'm letting myself. I can't decide if it's a good thing or bad. I watched him while he made tea. He kept looking back at me. We had a few comfortable minutes in silence just watching each other.

"What is this?" I asked him after he laid down. He didn't answer me.

"Truthfully, I don't know. You know how I feel about you." He told me, pulling me close to him. I bit my lip. I mentally slapped myself. I want him to kiss me. I shouldn't want him to kiss me. This is so much so sudden. Damon and I had an open relationship with Stefan I have no idea what he'll think about this. I got off the bed and pace his room. I know what I have to do. I went back to my room and called Damon.

"Hey Judgy," he answered. He sounds irritated.

"We need to talk Damon." I told him. I need to stay strong. This isn't breaking up – it's talking.

"Those words never mean anything good." He sighed.

"I love you, Damon." I told him. He chuckled, bitterly.

"But? Someone else is always the better choice."

"It's not like that, Damon. Things are crazy here and they're crazy there. I don't know what to think about any of it." I told him, wishing I could talk to him in person. God, I miss him.

"Who is it?" He asked, quietly.

"It's you." I told him. He sighed.

"Who else?"

"Elijah." My voice broke. I heard something crash on the other end of the phone.

"Damn it, Bonnie. How can you do this to me?" He asked. I choked back a sob.

"What exactly do you think I'm doing?" I asked him.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked.

"No – I don't want to. I don't know. Originally, I thought maybe I just needed time alone, to mull things over. But, I don't want to lose you, Damon."

"What did you expect, Bennett?" He growled. "You just expect me to be okay sharing you? Again?" He spat.

"Damon, I –"

"Spare me the details, Bonnie. It sounds like you've already made your choice."

"No, I haven't. I just need to figure things out." I told him.

"And leave me to clean up the mess?" He asked.

"It's not my mess, Damon. I've been cleaning up after people my entire life. You think my life has been easy? My parents died and David raped me. Sharon got her kicks beating the crap out of me. I'm sorry that it's left me all kinds of confused. I just want to be loved. I can't help who I feel things for. I'm not used to it. Is that such a crime?" I'm sobbing and I can't stop. I'm an emotional wreck.

"Grow up, Bonnie. You know how relationships work."

"I grew up a lot faster than you did. And who says that I do? You know how I was raised. Who says there has to be rules?" I asked him. He was quiet.

"That's the way it is."

"It doesn't have to be."

"You want us both? You expect me to wait here and hope you come back one day while I remain true to you?"

"Yes and no. I don't. That's selfish. I don't expect you to wait. I expect to you live your life and be happy with whoever helps you get there. Whether you want to believe it or not, I'm coming back to you. I'm not walking away. I'm still here. It's just not how you want me to be." I told him. He was quiet for a few minutes. I sat down on my bed and listened.

"I'm sorry. I know you're not trying to hurt me. This is a lot to wrap my head around. I'm not crazy about having to share you. I said a bunch of shit that I didn't mean. I know I'm not perfect. Do what you gotta do, Witchy. I'll call you in a couple of days when I have my head on straight… I love you." He told me.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"Don't be sorry for going after something you want. Never be sorry for that."

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Bonnie, don't."

"I love you. Call when you're ready." I hung up. I couldn't control my breathing after. I feel like I'm going to pass out. I have no idea what's up with me tonight. I can't get myself under control. Elijah came in.

"Bonnie, you need to calm down. You're having an anxiety attack. He told me. I doubled over, trying to stop. He held me and took my hands in his face. "Look at me. Focus on me." He repeated his mantra. Slowly, it worked. I stopped. I looked at him. He gave me a faint smile. Suddenly, something clicked.

"You heard everything." I whispered, my voice raw. He nodded, slowly.

"What do you feel for me, Bonnie?" He asked.

"I don't know. I know I feel something." I told him. He picked me up and carried me back to his room. As soon as my back hit the bed his lips were on mine. I felt it in my bones. The spark zipped through me. I groaned. Hands were everywhere. We went slow. I just wanted to feel him next to me.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you." He whispered. "You don't know how long it's been since I've felt what you make me feel?" He asked me. I looked into his eyes and I know he's telling me the truth.

"I'm damaged. What is it with men and damaged goods?" I asked, mostly myself.

"You're not damaged, just weathered." He silenced me with a kiss. Tonight everything hit the fan. Let's see what the morning will bring.

_~*.*~  
__All the writers keep writing what they write.  
__Somewhere another pretty vein just dies.  
__I've got the scars of tomorrow and I wish you could see,  
__That you're the antidote to everything except for me.  
__A constellation of tears on your lashes,  
__Burn everything you love;  
__Then burn the ashes.  
__In the end everything collides.  
__My childhood spat out the monster that you see._

_My songs know what you did in the dark.  
__So, light 'em up, up, up.  
__I'm on fire!  
__~*.*~_

**Author's Note: So, this is what came out when I started writing tonight. Love it? Hate it? Thoughts? Comments? Let me know.**

**Xo Xo  
****Anneryn**


End file.
